Child of Darkness, Lord of the Void
by Whatever Star
Summary: A.U.At the age of 7, orphan Harry Potter was blessed with the gift of darkness.With this blessing, came a hefty price that costed far too much,but left harry with no regrets.Now he's called upon by fates once more,what shall he do?Not good at first but ge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The World of Harry Potter belongs to Madam J.K. Rowling

AUTHORS NOTE: This story was based and inspired by another called "World of Darkness" by Charcoal feather, and I'd like to thank him/her for the inspiration. Read that story if you'd like something of a prolog.

* * *

"No Damn it!" said the first young man. He was dressed in a black trench coat which covered most of him but two blades could be seen on either side of his belt, a third tied to his back. His face was what some might have called aristocratic with high cheekbones and a small nose. Black locks rained down his face to his shoulder and his eyes, usually a dark but brilliant shade of green, glowed like the dying embers of hell. He was a bit on the short side at 5'7 but not too much so. He looked to be 17 or 18. With him is a group of others dressed in odd robes except one other who was wearing a trench coat as well. The first young man was just shouting to mainly a couple. The man was handsome tall and had short black hair. Besides him was a redhead. She was beautiful and has eyes of a brilliant green shade. It glistened with both joy and sadness. The couple was dressed in odd but elegant clothes.

"It's true Shade," came a tired voice. The owner of that voice was an old man, the one that was also dressed in a black trench coat. He is as of now drinking from a bottle of scotch.

"I don't understand? Why?" Shade said.

"Please Harry! Try and understand, we had no other choice-" The redhead pleaded "Shade". As she approached, "Shade" stepped away and cut her off.

"Like Hell you didn't have any other choice you lying whore!" The woman was close to bursting into tears now.

"Now listen here, don't ever talk to your mother like that-" the tall, black-haired man said angrily.

"James, he's just angry" the redhead tearfully said to the man.

"How could you-"Shade shouted angrily.

"Shade, take a few deep breaths." came from the man that was now finishing his scotch.

"And you, you knew!" Shade said

"Yes, I did." was his reply.

"I had thought I could trust you." came the cold reply.

"Shade, I did what I thought to be best. I mean what would it have accomplished if I told you? Nothing, that's what, you would have suffered even more."

"Jack, friends don't keep things like these from each other!" Shade relied heatedly. "I…I need sometime to think on this." Shade said as he walked out. Then he muttered, "and some liquor too."

"Harry your coming home, and-", James started but his wife stopped him.

"No, James, let him have his time." His wife said

"But are you sure Lily?" James asked his wife.

"No but, I think it'd be for the best if he had sometime to think on it.", Lily finally decided.

At this time a third man spoke up. He looked in a way a younger version of Jack. "So, How do you think it went Jack?" he asked.

Jack let out a long sigh as he thought about the meeting.

_Flashback:_

Jack was currently waiting with his nephew Sirius Black, his wife, and their best friends James, Lily, Remus, and his wife. They had found out that he knew James and Lily's child and came begging him to betray the trust and loyalty that took four years to build, all because he couldn't stand seeing their usually cheerful faces in misery. 'Damn, he was getting soft' he thought to himself.

"I think it'd be best if I did the talking for now, since it might not go over well for a random group of strangers to walkup and say,"hey! We're your parents who abandoned you to your abusive relative so we could run and hide. By the way, now, we've come back to claim you. Yep, as random as he tends to be 'Harry' would probably snap some necks if that happened." Jack stated. The others agree, albeit reluctantly, to sit near at a table a little ways away but near by enough to watch their son/godson/honorary nephew.

About five minutes later watching the door, they finally saw the man that Jack had described walking in to the tavern. He glanced around discretely before finding who he was looking for.

"Hey Jack, what's the problem? You sounded pretty anxious when you called. What's the matter? You finally knocked up some of those whores you're always sleeping with?" Shade teased. Jack smirked a little though a bit reluctantly.

"No Shade, it's a bit more serious and it's about you not me. Look you might want to sit down and even have a few drinks for this one."

Now Shade was curious and a little worried. It wasn't usual when his old but crazy and light-hearted friend got this serious. The few times he did was during the time of the… He abruptly stopped the train of thought as a bottle of whiskey and another one of scotch was brought to their table as well as two glasses. It looked like it would be a long night already so he really didn't need to make it worse, reminiscing about the past.

"So what's wrong?" Shade said as he poured himself and Jack the drinks. He thought he heard a noise of protest from a nearby table as he began sipping it but shrugged it off.

"Shade, I'm not going to beat around the bush so here goes. You remember how your aunt and uncle always told you your parents were dead?" Jack began cautiously as this had always been a touchy subject for the young man in front of him.

"Yeah" Shade replied as he downed his first shot, "So?" He asked, knowing his friend wouldn't get to the point until he wanted to.

"Well… they're not as dead as you've been led to believe they were, as it turns out", Jack replied nervously.

"Hm!" Shade narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He had no idea where this was going but he had a feeling he didn't want to find out.

'He hasn't killed me yet…good I got this far now for the rest' Jack thought to himself.

"I've gained some intelligence about this not too long ago…and it turns out they weren't really dead, they decided to leave you with your relatives because they had to take your sister and go into hiding. They believe her to be the key to saving their world. So, they were convinced to leave you with your relative even though they knew their…disapproval of their kind. To their credit, you parents did leave a well worded warning to them, and they had meant to take you back as soon as it was deemed safe but by then you had already run away." Jack spoke quickly. He was sure as hell ready to run for it right now. Shades temper was something quite renown in his circles

"This better be one of your sick jokes Jack", Shade growled as the glass cup in his gloved hand was broken by the pressure he put on it.

"No, I'm afraid not.", Jack said nervously. Judging from his reaction, maybe he should have let Shade know about this for a few days before having him meet his parents.

"You better have a good explanation for this and you better give it to me now if you don't want the cops to find your dead and rotting corpse all over the city", Shade hissed this threat quite murderously.

"You remember how we use to joke about you possibly being THE Harry Potter? Well, I found out that your really were, and-" here Shade interrupted, "WHAT? How?" "-your parents are good friends of my nephew so he somehow found out and now…"

Shade sat back and took a gulp out of the bottle of whiskey. He looked shocked. "Please tell me you're just pulling my leg", He half pleaded. Jack could only imagine how crushed he was. He didn't know the true extent of how bad Shade's early childhood was, but what he did know chilled his bones.

"Its true Harry", came a voice from behind him. Lily had been watching impatiently for a while and she and James could wait no longer. Jack mentally groaned. This was not going to end well.

"Who the hell are you? And don't you have any decency not to eavesdrop on people?", was Shades venomous reply as he glared at the group that approached the table.

"Shade, these are err…your parents your godfather, and their best friends", Jack finally let out. Shade's glare whipped from the new group to Jack.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me right. But I think it's better if I let them explain why they did what they did"

"Harry", Lily started out slowly, "You have to understand. When your sister and you were born, that was one of the best days of our lives. It was like a light in the dark because everyone was so frightened of that, that monster that was trying to take over. But then something came up one day and a close friend of ours suggested that we take your sister and hide in a special hideaway. The only problem was that we could only take one of you and that had to be your sister. So, we were reluctantly convinced to leave you in the care of my sister since no one from our world knew her. Then when we HE was finally gone, and we were going to come get you something else came up so by the time we went to get you, you had already ran away. Your father and I were devastated and thought that you might have died on the streets." Lily was crying now. James pulled her close and turned to face Shade.

"Son, your mother and I are here for you now, you can come home.", he said with what best a reassuring smile as he could in this situation. He and the family were still a little shocked that 'Harry' had indeed been alive. To meet him at last after fifteen years, it was just unreal to both him and Lily.

Shade sat there for a while staring into space as he thought, occasionally taking a few swigs of the whiskey absentmindedly. After a while Jack finally said timidly,"Shade? Are you alright?" This seemed to snap the young man out of his thoughts as a fire began to shine in his eyes.

"So you left me to rot at your whore of a sister's care just so you could go and save your own skin!", Shaded started as a whisper, "and now you want to come back and claim me after I've had more or less survive on my own for _fifteen years_!" Shade shouted, and then sneered,"Some mother you are."

Yep that was pretty much when the meeting went only further down hill.

"Sirius, I think it's pretty obvious that the meeting fell to pieces as soon as it started." Jack answered, rather irritated that his nephew had to ask the obvious, as he drew out the memory.

"So you think he'll come back?" Sirius asked worriedly. Harry, or as Jack called him, Shade, was his godson and he was finally going to be there for him.

"I don't know, I really don't know. There's always been a few things that kept him from going over the edge but this might just push him over" Jack said wearily. Lily burst into fresh tears as she heard what was said. She sent a silent prayer to anyone that might hear her to save her baby. 'I've let my son down this bad already, so is he right? Am I a bad mother?' she asked herself. "Please come back to me my baby," she whispered, "mommy's really sorry that she hadn't been there for you." ,then she added as she started to choke on her words, "I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if you didn't come back." At this thought she finally broke down completely. Will her son come back? Only time will tell…


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you, thank you, thank you DemonWoman. If it weren't for you, I'd probably never touch this story again for another year or two. If you have any suggestions please tell. Constructive Critiques are welcome. Non constructive critiques are also welcome. No critique is good as well. Anyways, I have more on this chapter at the end of the fic.

* * *

'_The nerves of that fuckin' son of a bitch and his god damn whore' _was one of the first and more or less only thought that came to Shades mind as he started to down his second bottle of whiskey. '_And that damn werewolf! I thought I could trust him'_ He thought furiously as more of the alcohol is consumed. He was sitting in the 'Bloody Marry', one of the many…less than reputable bars on Octurn Alley, located deep inside Nocturne Ally. Most of the alley was owned by vampires, werewolves, and other dark or otherwise magical creatures, and they were less than welcoming to most if not all wizards, so much so that most that go in, don't come out. Hostilities between the Wizards and witches against the 'dark creatures' have if anything hostilities have rose to new heights with the so dubbed 'Werewolf Wars' in recent years. It had been bloody for both sides but not for the same reason…

The bar that Shade sat in looked like it had seen better days, but yet it looked far better the way it is then the unnatural look that would adapt should it have been cleaned. It had a main room, an upstairs where the owner and her family lived, and several private rooms that were for private meetings and several others for…special services. There were several table littered across the back of the main room, a stage in the front, and a traditional bar on one side of the room where Shade was sitting. The main room was pretty large and had a few maids serving the small groups of customer.

'_Ah hell, I need something stronger'_, Shade thought as he looked at his bottle of whiskey.

"Hey Shade," came a flirty voice, the owner was a beautiful woman, she seemed to be in her early 20's, had shoulder length black hair that looked like Jack and Sirius's, and a pair of mischievous but warm brown eyes. "You seem a little upset, what's the matter handsome, and is there anything I can do to help?"

Shade glanced up, a bit of warmth returning to his cold eyes as he looked at her. Jennifer Black, she was a close friend from his younger years, not that he had that many years but the experiences in it was more than several lifetimes for most. She was one of the few untouched by the war, and extremely carefree. Every time he begin wondering whether or not the war was worth it, just one look at her face compared to his and others like him convinces him that it was more than worth it. Oh she was by no means innocent, not completely. But she wasn't in the thick of the war, even if she did hear things from him and others, as well as see some of it. She owned the Bloody Mary, which she started with Shades help, not much just the funding and a little bit of his influence.  
"Your damn dumbass of an uncle just dropped a hell of a bombshell on me, and yeah, could you get me some Bloody Mary Special, a mix of liquor and blood, something that not many wizards drink. He'd best pray that I don't tear his limbs off", Shade growled.

"Must be something if it's got you like this," said Jennifer as she got his drink.

"Sorry, its just been a bad night" he replied in a softer tone, "And I take it you want to know, I'm sure you'll hear some twisted version from Jack soon enough so I might as well tell it to you from my point of view." He was about to start but he spotted someone that he'd recognize miles away and waved her over. She saw him and gave a small smile as she changed her direction towards him. Through her smile one could spot a pair of fangs. She was extremely attractive in a dark and morbid way. She extremely pale as all vampires are, and had flowing brown hair that reached the small of her back. Shade rose and kissed her cheek as a greeting.

"Fiona," he greeted

"Judging by the I take it that whatever Jack had to say wasn't too good."

"You're damn right, next time I see the bastard he'd be lucky I leave him in less than ten pieces." Was the slurred reply, then Shade proceeded to tell what had happened at the meeting. As he finished, Shade was breathing heavily in pure rage. Fiona put a hand on her and he relaxed instantly. She always had this effect on him from just about when they first met. Shade thought back to their first meeting.

_Flashback_

_(Read World of Darknessby Charcoal Feather for this part)_

"_End of Flashback_

So Fiona, his first friend, the first person to show any cares for him and he became quite attached to her. And he also grew on Fiona, and they had been there for each other after they became closer whenever they needed. The war, for example, was a time that they grew to near inseparable during their time off. To Shade she was his pillar. To Fiona, Shade was the one of the few that broke through her exterior since she was turned. Shade drew out of his memories as the ladies finally seemed to digest the new information. Fiona was completely stoic and emotionless. Jennifer, on the other hand, was torn between fury on Shade's behalf and worry over his mental and emotional state.

"So, you're not an orphan after all?" Jennifer asked finally giving into curiosity rather than anger or concern.

Fiona sent her a fierce glare.

"Shade, just try to let it go." Fiona said softly as she ran a hand through Shade's hair to calm him.

"You two want to help? Well then care to join me for a few drinks?" Shade finally said smirking a little.

"You know, I was thinking about helping by doing something far more…_hands on_." Jennifer purred seductively. Shade raised an eyebrow before his replying; smirk grew quite a bit more.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll get a chance."

"Ughh. You really should try to control yourself instead of having all these nightly romps Shade." Was Fiona's only response to their banter.

"Jealous? You can join if you'd like Fiona." Jennifer said grinning.

"Why don't just get to the drinking, I like that far better than thinking of what a bi like you wants to do with a vampire like me."

Shade just laughed. So he might have a bastard for a father, a bitch for a mother and an ass for a godfather. At least he had family beyond blood right? As far as he was concerned that's good enough, he thought as he began to pour some good old Bloody Mary Special.

* * *

Okay, now about this chap. It really gave a bit of detail about Harry, or Shade, and remember Fiona, she's going to be extremely important to Shade. Jennifer I haven't decided how important she'll be. You might be wondering about the flashback, it mentioned a few bits that haven't any explanation. That'll be explained later on in the story. Shade in my story might act like his pretty in control, but he's very unstable emotionally and mentally. If you're wondering about the war, Harry was involved but in a fairly unexpected way, his role in it will be important to his overall character, opinion, mannerism, and many of his problems that we'll get to see in him. Shade's power and his acquisition of his power or some of it will parallel the common believe of Voldamort's rise to power. He will be extremely powerful but for good reasons yet for all his powers, Harry will be less than happy. If you have any suggestions questions ask and I'll reply! ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Author's Note: **Well, after much consideration, I've decided to edit this chapter to change a few things. These changes were based on several reviews that had the same thought as I did about the selection of the Chosen Ones. I didn't, at the time want to drag in and have to fully develop too many characters but I figure that this well be for the best. Oh and I'll have response to a certain what was it four five paragraph long review in the next chapter, which I'm half way done and should have up by Monday night if not Tuesday.

**Author's Note:** Well ladies and gentlemen, sorry if the last two chapters seemed a bit rushed since, well they kind of were. But anyways, I'm sorry if I haven't updated that often, it's mainly because I can't bring myself to sit my ass in the chair and type for long enough. But THANK YOU EVERYONE for reviewing my stories! I didn't think that I'd made it this far. So please, please continue, and in response to the only real comment that leaves any suggestions, no this story will not be slash, at least not Harry, perhaps a few lesbians but no gays for sure. I have something to actually say about this chapter in the end so please read it if you'd like some hints and insights about the direction of this story.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked a concerned James.

"Yes, James, I'm sure, the whole Order will be there, and Severus has informed me that Voldemort has been busy lately, so he is unlikely to pose a problem to us." replied a grandfatherly voice. The owner is an old man, with a grey great long bear, tucked into his belt. He was Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindelwald, and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had a gentle twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry, Headmaster, it's just been a stressful week, what with seeing Harry again…" "I understand James, but this is necessary. We must get those crystals. It is perhaps the key to defeating Voldemort. We shall meet at 12:00 for lunch tomorrow at Hogwarts and then we shall leave from there."

"Alright, goodnight Albus" "Good night, James"

James watched as his old headmaster disappeared without a sound, then went to one of the living rooms, the most well liked living room, of the Potter Mansion. Inside were Lily Potter, her three children, his three best friends and their respective family. The youngest of the three, a boy, had, like all of the others, warm brown eyes. He had blond shaggy hair that framed his face. He had proudly reached the age of manhood, a respectable boy of fifteen years old, thank you very much and he was brother to the Boy Who Lived. His name is Christopher Potter, but he preferred to be called Chris. The second eldest of their children is a pretty young girl she was 15 and nearly 16, Iris Potter. She had her mother's beautiful red mane, as well as most of her other features, with the exception of her mother's eyes. The oldest of the Potter siblings present was Iris's twin, Edward Potter. He was truly his father's son, he had his father's every feature, and sometimes it confused people between the two. Katherine Black, and Arielle Lupin were sitting on the couch, trying to distract Lily a bit. The room was pretty noisy, holding now five Potters, four Blacks, and four Lupins. Isabelle Black, Angelina Black, Daniel Lupin, Albert Lupin were their names. Daniel and Albert were twins, born in the same year as Isabelle, Iris and Edward, or Eddy as he is normally called. Angelina was a year younger, so she and Chris were a little closer to each other than others. The Marauders and their next generations, well… except one.

"So what did the Headmaster say?" Lily asked as soon as she saw James step in the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to what James was about to say.

"He wants us all," here he glanced at the children," to meet at Hogwarts tomorrow at one before taking the kids to a secret location."

"Where are we going?", Iris asked excitedly.

"Yeah, where?" the others followed up quickly.

"Sorry, but it's Order secret, but what you guys are going to do there is going to be very important, so be ready, is that clear?" James asked sternly.

A chorus of "Yes Sir!" came in reply.

"Well, its getting late, Sirius why don't you, Remus, Katie, and Ari stay tonight, the kids can have a sleep over tonight?" James asked.

"Hmm, sounds great, it'll be just like the good old days, back in Hogwarts!" came Sirius's excited agreement. The others relented.

"It's late already so off to bed kids!" Lily shooed, "You guys know where your rooms are, so go."

The kids grumbled halfhearted protests but went down the hall towards their room anyways.

"Where do you guys think were going?" asked Isabelle, or Bella as she prefers.

"Maybe we're finally going to get training to join the Order!" Chris said conspiratorially.  
"That's got to be it, I mean they've never let us come on any Order business before, even then we have a dozen guards around. We're finally going to some secret training grounds to train! Uncle Albus did say we were more powerful then a lot of the Order members. We're probably going to learn how to be animagus and how to duel and stuff we need to know to protect innocent people from Death Eaters." Eddy followed up. Each of them briefly fantasized themselves learning powerful magic and protecting innocent people.

"But why would they start now? They've always said weren't old enough before so why would they now?" asked Daniel, Angelina nodded in agreement. They were usually the more cautious and logical of the group.

"Maybe because of our OWL's?" Albert suggested, "I mean we are the best duelers in school."

As they came to the bedroom wing they stopped and Angelina said," Well, we'll find out tomorrow so good night" "Night" "Sweet dreams" "don't let the bed bug bite" "I hope they bite you" and so on so on. The girls decided to crowd into Iris's room that night. The boys just clambered into their own rooms and dropped dead asleep.

"You've been pretty quiet today Angelina, what's wrong?" asked a concerned sister.

"It's nothing really, its just that mom and everyone else's been pretty stressed about this 'Harry' and I'm a little worried. I mean he hasn't said anything or try to contact us, if he doesn't, I don't think Aunt Lily would ever be alright. I mean did you see the sparkle in her eyes when Uncle Jack first said he had found him?" Angelina poured out.

"I know what you mean," agreed Iris," Mum hasn't been herself since she met him. I don't really understand how he can be so inconsiderate, I mean shouldn't he be happy that we came back to get him? But noooo he's out there still doing who knows what."

"What do you think he looks like?" asked Isabelle, with a flirty glint in her sky blue eyes. Iris rolled her eyes. Bella was such a flirt, it nearly drove Sirius insane.

"He's supposed to have mum's eyes and built, so he's probably a bit on the short side." Iris finally gave out.

"But if we are going to get training, do you think he will get them too?" Angelina asked.

"Probably, just not the same kind as ours, he might not even have a wand." Daniel answered.

"Well", yawn," I'm getting tired goodnight girls" Iris finally said. "Good night" everyone decided to go to bed then.

* * *

Next mourning was hectic to say the least. To begin with, the mothers had to get their boys up and about by nine to start getting ready on a summer day. Normally, they'd be out like a log, but guess what? Today, they still are.

"Up, Up, Up. You can go back to sleep tonight so come on", Katherine said in a motherly tone. Some muffled groans were her only reply. Lily frowned deeply before a dangerous smirk appeared on her lips. She pulled out her wand then whispered an incantation. Suddenly, loud shrieks came out of the two boys' rooms. Finally, two soaked boys walked out of their rooms, drenched head to toes, and shaking like a leaf. Just as they were about to let out an angry indignation of some sort, the door to the girls room flung open, heads peering out to see the spectacle. Unfortunately, it slammed right into Eddy's face. He cursed loudly, only to receive a swat on the head from his mother before all were sent to get ready for breakfast.

Breakfast itself was crazy, with the three remaining Marauders and their respective spawns; it was the only way it could have been. After breakfast, they had to clean themselves, again, since half the meal was on their clothing. Then the parents had to gather all their kids, get them to hold still while they put them in some protective clothing. The finest Dragonhide, great for protection against spells of all sorts, but as uncomfortable as hell. Even worse if you rarely wear it and its still all starchy. And that's why our dear marauders and their wives are working hard, poking and trying to squeeze their children into the suits, despite the children's protest.

"Oww, that hurt! Why do we have to wear all this stuff?" whined Eddy.

"Yeah…DAD! Stop that!" Iris screamed.

"Sorry dear, but it's for your own protection." Lily patiently explained.

"But didn't Uncle Albus say that the whole Order was going to be there? Why do we need more protection?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah, besides we're like the best duelers in school." Piped a wincing Chris.

"As much as I hate to admit it, my idiot brother is right, DAM-" "watch your language young lady." "You know Lily, they've got a point, the WHOLE Order is going to be there, it's going to be as safe as it can get." Remus finally said, looking at his children in despair," besides, I don't think they're going to fit into the armors anymore."

James gave the strings were used to resize the armor one last tug before agreeing, "I think you're right Moony-" " Of course I am" "-we'll have to get new Dragon Hides, and since they wouldn't be ready for another few days if we order them now, we'll just have to do without."

"James…" Lily warned with narrowed eyes.

"Honey, Albus swore up and down that it'd be safe so don't worry." James hastily threw in. He really hoped that this would placate his wife. He knew she loved him, but her temper during this time of the month was near lethal…

Lily and Arielle took a minute to just glare at their husbands and children but finally Arielle sighed. "I suppose Albus probably wouldn't put the kids in any real danger."

Lily, seeing that she was outnumbered, just threw up her arms. "Fine, but I you kids better not go looking for trouble or cause any, you hear me? Because if I even get one word about you boys playing any pranks-" "Mum we promise we won't play any pranks, will we?" Eddy interrupted looking sharply at the others, especially Albert. Lily gave them all one final glare before telling them to get their wands because they had to get to Hogwarts soon. At 11:55 they were arrived at Hogwarts, courtesy of a portkey of the Headmaster. There they were greeted by the various Order members, as well as several of their fellow students. Most were polite if not friendly, except those like Professor Snape, and his Slytherin protégées that had began to gather and joined them for lunch. Lunch was full of chatter, the kids continuously pestered the various adults on the location they were going but to no effect, as most themselves didn't know where except that Dumbledore and a select few. Finally, after the meal was done, the Headmaster cleared his throat.

"Now if that we have all filled our bellies, if you will all take the center plate on your tables, and we will be leaving shortly." Everyone did as he said, then he nodded and looked at his watch. He announced that they had about 30 seconds left. The various kids of the Marauders and other Order members fidgeted nervously before all of a sudden, the whole hall became devoid of people.

A swirling mass of lights and color greeted the Boy Who Lived before finally settling into the middle of an ancient looking forest. Dumbledore motioned for everyone to follow him and then walked off towards a seemingly random direction. After about ten minutes of walking twisting paths that could not be seen, a cave finally appeared. It seemed to have been recently entered and even those who did not know what or where it was, could feel an awesome power that seem to fill its very air. The Order of the Phoenix entered the cavern. It seemed to be but an ordinary cave until Dumbledore led them down into a passage that they did not notice until the Headmaster pointed it out. They came out of the passage and what they saw astounded them. It was a…hall maybe, but the ceilings were so high they could not see the top. Magic torches lined the wall burning bright with many colors. At the far end of the hall, was an altar. There were bright flashing lights of the colors brown, red, blue, green, yellow, light blue, orange, purple, grayish-blue, black ,and white, all of them beaming from the ground to form a circle around a final beam of light, this light radiated a mixture of every color. Messages written in long forgotten languages were written in the walls behind. They seem to hold an unearthly glow that gave an ominous impression that despite not comprehending a single word, something of the texts seemed very…wrong. But this is something that one could tell only if they looked closely enough.

"Where are we…" whispered an awed Angelina. The others were still staring around in amazement and asked the same in their minds.

"This is the hall that an ancient druidic Order once convened and practiced their arts. I had found reference to this place in an old tome I seem to have misplaced a few years ago. Alas, I should have known Albuerforth would leave it in the underwear drawer." Here Albus chuckled slightly, "But Albus, why are we here?" asked Remus, for once getting impatient with the history lesson.

"We are here because it is said that before these druids that once dwelled here vanished, they made 13 stones of power that would day be claimed by those who are chosen, when they may be needed. I believed that the circumstances we now face may call on these powers."

"So, you think that Potter's Spawns and the spawns of his o so faithful mutts are going to be chosen." Spat an angry Severus. Though the Marauders themselves were now out of school, their children seem to be just as much hell to their Potion Professor as the Marauders were, so understandably, he hates them all the more.

"No, Severus", Dumbledore reprimanded lightly, "I just believe that they have the potential to be. Now if everyone will just form a circle around the altar, and we shall see if anyone here is to be a chosen." Everyone did as they were told. For a about the first ten seconds everyone held their breath, not knowing what to expect. But after nothing happened for a bit they stopped and looked around in confusion before looking to Dumbledore for guidance. The Headmaster was staring intently at the pillars of light though after the first ten seconds one could see, if they really knew how to read people, a trace of disappointment in his eyes. He was about to speak when all of a sudden, all the lights in the room disappeared, save the one they had surrounded. Suddenly, all the lights started to spin pointing at various people before each finally stopped. When all the lights save the center one stopped, an ominous voice echoed a message,

"_Behold,__the Menel Mîrs_ _have been claimed. The powers of Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Light, Dark, and their various aspects have been received. But be warned, pieces set in place eons ago shall be put into motion, heaven and hell shall soon clash again, sacred grounds shall be tainted and holy lands be breeched. Beware, for the fate of this realm and countless others shall be decided. The Chosen ones will be the key to decide whether living realms shall remain a weary haven of heaven, or the greatest outpost of hell. But heed this: only the greatest of the Titans can match Hell's might and the Heavens above shall shake with his fury. So it has been foreseen and so it shall be, by the Holiest of Heavens and the most Fiery of Hells, let the prophecy be fulfilled."_

When these heavy words came to an end, the lights in the center were cut out and the torches relit. From the places where the pillars of light were, a piece of stone came from where each was. Each stone flew in front of the person their light had chosen. The results were expected yet still shocking. In front of Severus Snape was a black crystal, Draco Malfoy, whom had denounced his father's ideals, the white crystal, Albert Remus a green. Blaise Zabini gained the power of the Greyish Blue crystal, her cousin Daphne Greengrass got the Yellow crystal. From the Black lines, the eldest daughter, Isabelle, claimed a rich brown. Unexpectedly, Neville Longbottom was chosen by a red crystal. The Potter clan beheld the last three to be claimed. Chris stared into a rich blue gem, Iris an orange one. But finally, the last and most unique of all came, of course, into the hands of the Boy Who Lived. When each grasped it, they could feel its powers lying beneath, bonding and connecting with their own powers. Everyone present could only stare at each other and the _Menel Mîrs _in shock. They could still here the ringing of voice of the Prophecy spoken, which unbeknownst to them, had been known by others long ago and had been heard by others yet again. However, curiously enough, there were still three left unclaimed. When the entire group finally came out of their stupor they found themselves suddenly being transported yet again by a magical means, except this time, they had not known this was going to happen.

"Welcome to Minas Aran, the Halls of the King of the Fays. Let me introduce myself, I am Raleb Galmore, a councilor of the Fairies. You have been brought here for a number of possible reasons but judging by the Menel Mîrs in your hands, I'd say that it is pretty obvious. Now I'm sure you all have many questions but I believe it would be best if you asked them to his majesty, who has requested your audience so if you'll all just come this way." Introduced, explained, and ordered a short fairy. He looked almost gnome-like except for his features, which seemed far more delicate, and his wings.

Inside a dark and forgotten fortress, a pair of eyes opened and its owners whispered, "So it begins."

* * *

**About these last three chaps:** if you haven't notice, this story is going to get pretty complicated, so for the first so many chapters I'm going to have the story moving but have parts of it showing the settings. The happenings of the Wizarding World is different than what had happened in the books as you will all soon see, and no Harry won't get a power stone. But that doesn't mean he won't be a part of the main plot. Just remember that appearances can be deceiving and that while the there maybe but one destiny, there are countless roads to reach it. The fairies are going to play a good bit of role in this story and they will have some deep rooted effected on Harry, or Shade as I prefer to call him in this story. Oh, and I have a few ideas I'm tossing around for this story and I was hoping my loving adoring audience would give me their opinion, here they are:

Should I make this story a cross over with Teen Titans and maybe Justice league so that the forces of Hell will be led by Raven's father, the all-power Trigon?

Should I throw in another sister/brother for Harry that is actually older than him but was also given away since he/she was conceived in Lilies sixth year?

Well that's all the ideas I can think of at this moment so there. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Oh and if you can, please recommend my stories to others you know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** PLEASE NOTE THAT, AFTER MUCH CONSIDERATION, I HAVE CHANGED THE LAST CHAPTER, GO BACK AND READ, THOUGH THERE ISNT MUCH CHANGE, and JUST WHO WAS CHOSEN. Well, I must say that I'm flattered with the HUGE review from A-man, but just read this chapter and I'll do my best to explain a few things that I think you have mistaken. I have changed the choosing of the chosen ones, and now it is a whole lot better. I personally just wasn't sure if I wanted to drag in more characters that I'd have to develop, but I guess its for the greater good. Once again, I've put another author's note at the end of the chapter. Oh and by the way, for anyone who thought that Harry was going to, in the end, be accepted back into the family and be all happy, well, I'm afraid to say, you couldn't be farther from the truth. ENJOY!

* * *

"Well Alea, what should I do?" Only silence answered Shade's inquiry. He knew that silence would have been his only answer, but he had always had hope, however impossible that hope might be, that, she would one day answer him. As usual, bitter tears streamed down his face, and he closed his eyes in some vain attempt to stem the coming tears. As painful as it was, Shade had found that this place was the one place that both caused him more pain than anything, but also brought more comfort than anything as well. It was the one place that he visited often, and the place he had always sought his answers to his problems. As he kneeled in front of 'Alea', he can't help but see that day, that thrice damned day that he had to face each and every waking moment and many a nights.

_Flashback_

_Slash, fire, dodge, burn, block, and slash again. "Damn it, there weren't suppose to be this many," shouted a voice to his left. What the Hell was going on right now? I'm quite curious myself. "Shut up and keep killing, let's stay alive before we try to figure out what happened," another voice returned. ' This doesn't make sense, this was the perfect ambush, we've planned it for nearly five months and no one save those on top knew it until an hour ago. I can't think of anyone that would have leaked this…wait, let's look at the facts for a moment. Only Fiona and the rest of the unit, and the DurHeru knew of it. Then, when we show up, Drayor's troops ambushes us and the Fays were missing. Could it be...?'_

_"Watch out Shade!" once again Shade focused on the fight, as important as figuring out who the leak was, his first priority right now was to help guard the retreating MorLhûg, in what was to be one of the greatest routes in this war. He and his squadron were known as the Vanguard of the Shadows, they were made up of some of the deadliest beings in the living realm. It was composed of seven people, Shade, Fiona of the Ravoc Clan, LaShari, or Shari as she preferred, of the Kasav Clan, Calina Nexemena of the Unified British Werewolves, Arabeth Ditelderran of Grey or Moon Elves, Lanfear and Melkor Valir of the Dark Elves, the two were siblings. Deciding that every extra moment this battle lasted could cause irredeemable consequences, he didn't have any real facts to base on it, just his battle instincts, and his battle instincts were rarely wrong. As hordes and hordes of werewolf, and vampires poured towards the routing army he was protecting, Shade leapt into the air with inhuman speed and height, he brought his sword down on one of his foes as he landed and a black flame of pure and utter destruction seem burst forth from him in a wide circle, going in every direction. The flame stretched to about twenty yards before wearing out, but everything it touched burst into a black blaze, killing those it touched almost instantly. The few that had raise a shield, perished but a second later as their shield died under the magic, shadowy flame. Shade raised his sword and using the vampiric powers that he had gained by becoming half undead, came on to the enemies that had began to fill the space of their fallen comrade. He slashed the first enemy in half and taking one hand of his sword, and used it to draw the other blade that still hung at his waist, in the process of drawing cutting another in half. Using his superhuman speed that could outstrip even many of the Elders, he used the momentum of his draw to push forward to fell his third victim. As soon as he had hit his last foe, he spun around and thrusted his sword into a foe that was behind him. This all happened in about three seconds. He continued to slash and thrust with his overwhelming speed and strength but also extending many tendrils of darkness, which was now more deadly and refined then before, to bring more death to his enemies, and also made certain to use the deadly and destructive spells that he had learned in his five years of training. Spells that caused a whirlwind of magic, slicing through anything and everything in its path, spells that summoned and chained a few minor demons to his will, spells that rained black fire and lightning onto his foes. _

_"Shade! Go-" "But the batt-" " Damn it, Shade forget this battle, its only a distraction, they're going after Alea." Shade's face shot up at this "Alea-""Just go, we can handle things here, nearly everyone's safe" Without a second thought, Shade jumped into the Void and came out where he had known the Gypsies were going to be. _

_Hours after the battle had taken place, a shocked Shade was brought into the infirmaries that their team was assigned to by Fiona._

_"Get him some sedative, he's about to go into shock." Fiona immediately ordered as she came in. The medics did as she said, as she set him into a bed._

_"What happened?" asked Shari._

_"Dead, all of them, including…Alea. The guards we set might have held them off for long enough but, the Wizards also attacked and they killed everyone." Fiona, Shari, and Lanfear closed their eyes and bowed their heads. They knew that Shade would be devastated, though only 13 currently, he had sworn to her that he would march to hell and back if only she just ask. She was one of his first friends, she was his best friend, though some suspect her to be more, and she was his world to all that really knew him. And now…he lost his closest friend…_

_End of Flashback_

The following day, all the pieces fell together. The one other person that of the ambush yet was not there was Gilahad Mandarb of the Fays. Apparently, right before the forces of the Unified Dark Nations were ambushed on nearly all fronts, they had sent a letter of apology and a declaration of neutrality on in this war. Drayor was more than happy to allow so, but he was also aware of how easy it would be for him to squeeze a little extra out of the Fairies. So, to sue for peace, the Fays also had to sell to important piece of information: the plan of the ambush, and the location of Alea. And they did so. But it was not the only consequences. The British Ministry, which had declared that it was sending a 'punitive force' to put down a 'rebellion', in other words, they were making war on the Dark Creatures and several other Magical Creatures, but were too proud to admit that they had their own government and nation and that they have always had one, was notified of the Gypsies aiding the Grand Alliance as well as their location, sent five squadrons of hardcore crack units to make an example of them and discourage other gypsies. It turned out to be a brutal massacred. It was as if the Ministry had not done enough after what they had done to start the Werewolf War…

He had been nearly broken by that, but one thing kept him a live and in one piece: Hatred. Hatred and anger, that was what had kept him going for a while. The day following he immediately gone on a rampage slashing wizards and witches left and right, mutilating their corpses, looking for more even after he had killed over a hundred the first day. This lasted for about a week before he finally calmed down enough for Fiona and Shari to be able to talk him out of doing that again. He found release in only three things: alcohol, sensual pleasures, and completely brutal, and often reckless, violence. He drowned himself in liquor for nearly a year, and his already fanatical intensity in the war was brought to a whole new level. Within six month, the war with Drayor was won and the war with the Wizards, lasted but a week longer. While it was not his doing alone, most believe that it was, for a large part, his doing. The only reason that he chose not to push for war with the Fays was that he felt that the Dark Nations had suffered enough for now and he knew that the Fairies were smart enough that they would not venture out of the their kingdom, which was protected by the blessings of Lady Pheta, Goddess of the Light

"Shade," came Fiona's voice from behind. Shade frowned as he turned around. It was rare that he was disturbed when he visited Alea's grave.

"Trouble?" Shade asked he faced her.

"Definitely, those winged midgets asked for your audience. A minion of Mandarb claims that he has 'stumbled' upon a problem that would require your attention."

"Tell him that he can apply for an appointment with the Grand Council by filling out the form that will be provided by one of the clerks at its office," said Shade, a grim smirk on his face.

"I have already but I think we might want to take a look at what he has to say. It's been what? Three, four years since the war and he has never bothered to try and make amends before, let alone ask for help." Shade realized, with a _very_ large dose of irritation, that Fiona was right. He really had no choice but to look at the situation.

"Fine! Damn that son of a harlot," Shade snarled, and then he turned and kneeled before the Gravestone of what was left of his closest friend. Fiona kneeled beside him and slung an arm around his shoulder. The two just sat there, and for a moment, they were able to forget about everything, about the past, about the present, and about some of the possible future. This place always had that effect, on most if not all people. Shade had spent a great deal of his pension on this private piece of land. But as always, duty calls.

"Did the damn midget say where we were to meet?" "Yeah, at his hall." "Arrogant son of a bitch, stabs us in back and now comes after all this time, demanding our aid, and we have to go to him," Shade finally growled. They came to a clearing and here, Shade raised a hand before twisting it. Suddenly, a twirl of black just came into being. He and Fiona stepped into the portal as it closed behind them.

* * *

At the entrance hall of the Nan Barad, the valley of towers, home to the Fairy King, something appeared that hadn't been seen for well over four years. A black portal appeared and two figures stepped through. The guards immediately drew swords, as they thought that perhaps, their fears have finally come true. But as soon as they did the two figures did likewise and was going to attack if not for the entrance of Councilor Galmore who halted the guards as soon as he entered.

"Ahhh, it is good to see you again, Sha-" "That's Lord Morrigan to you." "-of course, Lord Morgan, his majesty is in the thrown room and I was asked to escort you their." "Hphm." Shade said nothing else but started down the path that he was quite familiar to back when the Fay Kingdom was allied with the Dark Nations. Fiona was by his side, missing not a beat, the councilor quickly caught up. They ignored the guards that they met, whom took one look and those that didn't recognize Shade was curious, those that did, quickly kneeled in fear and warned the younger recruits of the young Lord's might and status. When they finally reached the door to the thrown room, Shade, instead of waiting for the herald to call announce his entrance, used a small bit of his wandless magic and blew the door open. There was, unusually, only one man sitting in the room: King Mandarb.

"Still one for the dramatics, are we Shade?" he asked, eyes twinkling slightly, though with a bit of sadness, looking at his old friend.

"You have ten seconds to say what you have to say, starting now," was the only reply he got.

Sigh," Very well old friend, though I wish you would give me some-" "1" "-time to explain why I did what I did but-" "2" "-I see that that will not be an option, so I shall get to the point-" "3" " I'm not sure if you any knowledge of a prophecy made by the ancient Heraldric Mages," Shade narrowed his eyes at this, if this bastard was implying what he thought we was implying…then this could be a whole lot worse then he believed it to be. Shade nodded so the King continued," It has begun." It was all that was needed to say to confirm what Shade had been afraid might be. "What do you want me to do about it?" came the cold reply from Shade. "It is that it has come to my attention of a certain situation that has a rise that would put you in favorable position to aid the Chosen Ones." Shade raised an eyebrow here," It is your brothers and sister, Shade, they were among the Chosen ones." Shade closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. Why the Hell did all this thing happen to him. "How did they break the seals and get to it?" Shade asked. "Alas, it seems that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, an old friend, had gotten intelligence on it, he begged me for guidance to it. I warned him that it was unlikely that he be chosen but he was welcome to try, as I did not think he would bring anyone with him and I thought that if it were to be fulfilled, it would be best to do so now, rather than latter." At this Shade just let out a very angry growl. "Why did you ask me?" he finally asked, but for once his face was devoid of emotions. "Because, you are the greatest warrior in the living realm and I know none others that could truly match your skills in the magical Arts." He looked at Fiona for a moment and the two had a silent conversation. Finally, Shade let out a frustrated sigh, and said, "Fine, I'll protect your brats, but it's going to cost you." "Name your price, as this duty and your previous one are both more than reward worthy." "I want the secrets, all the secrets of the Heraldrims that were left in your people's care, as well as all their tomes, knowledge of the Light Arts and a blood oath on the lives and souls of your daughters that you will uphold your end of this deal." "Very well, but before you leave, you should know that I already sent two of my younger subjects with the wizards, to help train and protect them, give them guidance." The King then recited his oath and sealed the oath with his blood being spilled. "Perhaps you'd stay for some catching up now, old friend?" the king began to ask but stopped as he saw Fiona and Shade shift into the Void.

"Old friend, I regret my moment of weakness each and everyday, and I can only hope that this might help you find the joys that I had taken away," King Mandarb said to himself, staring up at the moon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well how do you folks figure? Didn't I tell you that the Fairies were going to have affected our beloved Shade quite deeply? By the way, my query about the sister and cross over thing is still standing so please review! Also, now that you might or might not be guessing, NO VOLDEMORT WILL NOT LEAD THE FORCES OF HELL. In this story, he will not be some insane, deranged lunatic that is both all powerful and at the same time out of touch with reality. I don't honestly think that some crazy, stupid, insane psycho would be able to nearly bring the Wizarding World to its knees with merely the news of his return. He and Harry will be very much alike in certain ways. Now in response to A-man's review here are several things I'd like to point out.

I said that "all save the centered one stopped" as in it had yet to stop spinning and moving around.

Yes Harry will be the sort of savior in this story but not in the sense that most people are going to picture it, you people really need to take my advice to heart and remember that appearance can be deceiving, and that you should open your mind to the possibilities.

If you can't understand the implied message in this chapter, Drayor is dead. Now he might return, but I still don't know.

Remember that the prophecy said that the chosen ones were to be the 'Key to the decision'.

By the way, read back, I originally agreed with you about the family getting stone but didn't want to drag in more characters to develop, but in the end, I went back and changed it a little. Now this will probably throw into this story a whole new twist.

I'd also like to thank Polar Star14, for reviewing, for his, or her, words of praise and kindness as well as his(again or her) adice. I'll take it into consideration.

Please review! And give your opinion!


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **A new chapter! Well, I appreciate the reviews that I got I'll be short up here for now. Read at the end for more of words from humble little me! Oh and Please review.

* * *

"-and Harry, it's good to have you back," Lily finished with a watery smile. She moved for a hug but saw Harry tense a bit so relented instead to just smile sadly and left him to refresh himself before dinner. Shade set a trunk in front of the bed and looked around.

"Red, Gold, Red, Red, gold, and…Red. Home sweet home!" was Shade's only sarcastic comment on the color theme of his new room. He went into the bathroom and there was a toilet and a _huge_ bathtub, almost like a small pool. Shade resigned himself to taking a bath in the mini pool, he had hoped to just take a shower and get the meal over with quickly but looked like that wasn't happening. He'd have to ask Lily about getting one. But he had to admit, the bath was very nice, and something that he rarely had the luxury of doing during the war. When he came out, a set of robes was set out on his new bed and a small house elf trying very hard to get into his trunk. Thank goodness he still had his enchanted trunk with all the security spells that could out wit even the smartest of Auror.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shade demanded angrily. His privacy was something he valued deeply.

"Eppy is sorry, master Harry Potter, Eppy just doing what Mistress said," the elf answered in a scared tone.

"What did she tell you to do?" "Mistress asked Eppy to unpack for Young master." " Don't bother I'll do it myself" "Mistress also tell Eppy to take master Harry Potter to the dining hall." "Fine, just wait outside." Shade finished the conversation, his patience waning. As his nerves were already frail from the fact that he had to live with those who were basically the murderer of his best friend. He decided to forgo the robes and just wear his one of his own outfit. Half a minute later, Harry stepped out, dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and a black trench coat. He decided not to take all his swords, and just settle for the knives and guns on him. Of course, they were well hidden, as no one had to know that he had them right?

:"Well Eppy, lets go." And with that, Eppy began to lead him through the huge Potter Mansion into the main dining hall, where the Order of the Phoenix often gathered. Eppy led Shade to the entrance before disappearing with a small pop. With a small sigh, Shade entered the Hall. At first no one noticed him, but when Lily came up and announced who he was, that all changed. The table was alight with whispering and of course, Harry was led to a separate room with everyone that wasn't in the Order. They were to dine there until the Order had its meeting. Lily had told him a few things of the Order of the Phoenix. There weren't many things to say about the Order, except their operations and ranks, which she wasn't allowed to say, so he didn't learn a lot from it. She led him to the entrance and seemed reluctant to leave him so soon, as if she was afraid he'd leave if she left him. He decided, that he was, at the very least, her guest, so he should be somewhat polite, unless he had a reason not to be, something, he had a feeling, that would be occurring quite often. So he smiled somewhat reassuringly at her, before walking into the separate room. As he glanced around the room, he sighed irately inwardly. This was something he was supposed to deal with on a daily basis, while resisting the urge to maim, cripple, or kill someone, at the very least, openly? A pale, blond boy, Drak, Draco was it? and a reasonably tan boy with black hair, his…brother, the boy who lived himself. The two were bickering like a bunch of pre-schoolers would over the last cookie. This could be hell for him.

"Hmmmm, hello, who, might you be?" asked a decidedly feminine voice, its owner a _very_ beautiful girl, with a very attractive French accent. She had entered the room just after him, and her presence brought nearly every other guy to a halt.

"Harry, Harry Potter, but you can call me Shade," said a smirking Shade, placing a bit of emphasis on you, as he took her offered hand for a kiss. _'Maybe this doesn't have to be all bad…'

* * *

_

"So mister-" "please, headmaster, just call me John," interrupted the fairy in question. "Alright John so what can you tell us about the crystals?" Dumbledore inquired. "Well, I know only what knowledge his majesty decided to pass on to me, but I will try to explain what I know and you may ask me to clarify something afterwards if I miss something. Now, I was told that each of the Menel Mirs holds control over certain elements and gives its owner a far large reservoir of magic then the average wizard. The black crystal and the white crystal, as you might have guessed, allows their respective possessors the ability to manipulate and summon light and darkness, respectively of course. The red crystal allows its master to command and call on flames. The blue crystal controls the power of water. The one who has the brown crystal can bend the earth at will, while the one with the platinum can do the same to metals. The yellow crystal, holds command over lightning, and to an extent, storms. The deadly element of ice is controlled by the crystal that is grayish blue, and the orange crystal controls the other extreme, lava. The purple crystal will give its guardian empathy with animals, and many shape shifting abilities. The green one will give certain manipulations over plant life. Now the last one, the one that Mr. Potter holds, that crystal is suppose to give its wielder command over all the elements of the other crystal. It is quite curious that three still remains, we should see if we can't find who they belong to, and help them train with theirs. His majesty said that we'd need all the help we can get and definitely at least all the Chosen Ones." "and the bit about magic reserves?" "It's just that, access to a large magic core." "Thank you for sharing this as it is most informative. Hmm we perhaps we should gather a few more others and go back to see if any of them will be chosen."

"Well, now what do we do about Harry?" asked James. He was very relieved that his son decided to give him, them, a chance but was now stuck in another situation.

"I say we just let him know as much as the other kids, since he'll find out anyways," Sirius suggested.

"Stupid mutt, how do we even know that can be trusted?" demanded a certain sneering potion professor.

"He's a Potter, of course he can be trusted, besides, we're trusting your slimy snake with the same thing aren't we?" retorted Sirius, standing up as he spoke.

"Sirius…" warned his wife. Sirius sat back down and contented with just glaring at the Slytherin.

"Hmm, I believe that he can be trusted, he has shown no signs of deceit, a bit of anger and confusion, which should be expected, but no dishonesty. So it should be safe to trust him with what the other children know," decided the Headmaster.

"Now let us put this dreary matter behind us and fill our tummies," the headmaster finished cheerfully.

"I'm going to check on the kids," said Lily as she got up.

* * *

A pair of emerald eyes opened then turned burning amber as its owner reached under the pillow that his head occupied for the dagger that always kept there. Shade suddenly drew the dagger and jumped out. He took in his surroundings, and it took him a moment or two to realize where he was, why he was there, and that sort of thing. He let out an explosive sigh. Last night had been…intriguing to say the least. His siblings had, indeed, acted like a bunch of imbeciles. Edward and Draco each had egos that really shouldn't have fitted on the British Isles. So most can imagine what transpired when they were forced into a room that could barely be a dot on the map of Britain. Isabelle, the French girl, Fleur Shade believed, and a few of the other girls were pretty entertaining. Shade had not had the time to play with much teenage flirting and such, so he did find a few ways to amuse himself. Oh yes, especially since every time he made Fleur blush, just about every guy in the room were scowling at him. Ah well, better get ready for the day. It was only seven and normally he'd be dead asleep for at least another hour or more since many of his jobs were late night, but a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do. Besides, he wanted to scout out the area more and now would be a good time. So Shade dressed in a black tunic with black long pants, the traditional dressings of a vampire, a gift from Fiona in his earlier days, but he had them refitted as he grew. He liked them, they were comfortable, and didn't get in the way much in a combat situation, and looked good on him. Or so he was told anyways. Harry wondered through the halls for a bit, talking with a few portraits here and there, before he finally stumbled upon the informal dining room where the family normally sat for meals. Lily was already in there setting up breakfast. Harry wasn't really sure if he was ready for some alone time with his…Mother yet, but in his moment of indecision, Lily had already discovered him and looked torn between giving him a bear hug, or just standing there. She opted for neither, instead she led him to the table and asked him if he wanted anything right now.

"Coffee would be good," he answered. Lily nodded and asked the house elf to bring them breakfast and two cups of coffee. For a while there was only an uncomfortable silence. The house elf returned, and with it a few more, they quickly set the table and left with a pop. They ate in quiet silence. Harry had excellent table manners, Lily noted. She wasn't sure how to strike up a conversation with her son, her own son! It frustrated her truly, that her son had become a complete stranger to her. Harry on the other hand was a bit more torn. On one hand, part of him, a part that he had always thought to be dead since what had befallen to Alea wanted to reach out and hide in his mother's embrace. The other side of him wanted to slap her, to make her beg for forgiveness in cruel and forbidden ways. A third part of him, the calculating part, wanted to be weary but try to gain her trust. Harry was going to try and start a conversation, but was interrupted when various Order members and their children started to come in. Harry closed his mouth and got up, thanked his mother for breakfast and tried to walk out right then. Unfortunately, James had decided that his son would acknowledge his existence that day, so he grabbed Shade's arm and greeted him warmly. So being that Shade was already quite an emotional wreck from having to deal with his mother, the stress of all the things that had happened, and the things that still could happened, reacted particularly vicious. He tore his arm out of James grip, spitting, "Get your filthy hands off me," before he stalked off.

"Hey you can't talk to my dad like that!" cried Eddie.

"I sure as hell just did," came the reply from down the hall.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you," Lily told Shade that afternoon. Shade had spent the morning in his bedroom, playing some of the music that the gypsies had taught him. _'Our music is Music of the Soul'_ _'Your Soul carries far too much sadness for one so young'_ Playing music helped him calm a bit. It always did. It was one of the things that Alea and he had enjoyed together, something that a lot of his memories of her included.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, I do believe that with all of last nights excitements, we had yet to properly be introduced, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a long list of meaningless titles that I shall not bore you with. The reason I have asked that you come meet me is for a special purpose that I'm sure your mother has already explained," began the headmaster. Also in the room were quite a few that he didn't recognize, and a few, for example Fleur, that he did. He smirked her way and Dumbledore just twinkled with his eyes, at least to those who didn't study carefully. Shade recognized the glint of calculation. It was the same glint that only some of the most cunning of men possess. The headmaster continued, but this time to the whole room "I have gathered you all here in hopes of seeing if any of you might be chosen to control a power. Now gather around here, King Mandarb has set a special portal to take us to the room immediately."

So that's how the day went. Shade didn't think that anyone would be chosen today, but to his surprise, the remaining three crystals of power were claimed. One by a Muggle-born that had been on a vacation with her parents, Hermione Granger, another, by Ronald Weasley, who had not been able to come the previous day because of a pranking accident by his brothers, that involved spiders, whip cream, and condoms. Shade truly did NOT want to know more about that. The final one was claimed by Fleur Delacour. To Shade, Dumbledore seemed almost…disappointed about something, what he could not pinpoint. He later found out and to his hidden rage Dumbledore was disappointed that he had not been chosen because he had wanted to use him to help guard his brother. As if he, Shade Morrigan, Child of Darkness, Lord of the Void, rightful heir Lord Morrigan of the Shadow Isles would have become a petty pawn to some arrogant wizard. Shade might not be humble or arrogant, but he was far from a pawn to be played. Of course, the headmaster didn't just out right say what he had hoped, but it was veiled in his words, so well that most would have never caught wind of it.

* * *

"So are we going to be Order Members now?" asked an excited Eddie. It was the following morning and Albus had finally revealing his big secret plan. It turned out, he was not only training the Chosens, but he was also training some of the younger Order members and Harry Potter.

"I appreciate your offer but I decline," Shade said as he turned to leave.

"But Harry my boy, I must insist; now that you have been found by the Wizarding World, your life may be in constain peril. Now I know that Mr. Black had assured us that you have learned magic from him and some friends, they can not teach you many of the things that you will need to know for what is to come." "I said, "No."

"Son, the Headmaster was kind enough to let you learn to protect yourself, don't be ungrateful," reprimanded James.

"He can take his offer and shove it up his ass," hissed Shade. Damn it, don't these people understand the concept of the word no?

"Language, Mr. Potter. However, I feel that you have made your point. Now can we get on with this?" spat a furious Potion Professor. Snape was far less than happy that someone would even imply that he needed training. And with a bunch of Marauder spawns no less.

"Very well…."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Like I said, Harry will not have a crystal. He isn't all powerful but he is deadly, since you have to remember that he's been training in the art of war since he was seven, lived through a war as a field soldier, and been spending the time since the war till now learning new magic. He'll know a lot of obscure and ancient spells, but the modern ones he will be sorely lacking. I haven't gotten to Voldemort yet, but he will be important. Not necessarily good, not necessarily evil. If Harry's interaction with Lily seemed a bit tamed, well remember that in this story, Shade isn't some overgrown child that's going to throw a temper tantrum every time things go wrong, like some fics make him out to be. He is being cautious and realizes that he needed to be at least on civil terms with a few of the wizards if at least for the sake of his mission. Next chapter: Shade's first meeting with the Wizarding Public as Harry Potter, brother of the Boy Who Lived, training for the Order, and maybe a sneak peak at what our favorite dark lord is doing! Questions, Comments, Critiques, suggestions, opinions, are all welcomed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, this one was done pretty fast! Thanks everyone who reviewed, though I have to point out one thing: HAS ANYONE, ANYONE EVEN REMOTELY THOUGHT THAT I COULD HAVE LEFT OUT WHETHER OR NOT HARRY WAS REALLY THE ONE THAT DEFEATED VOLDAMORT LONG AGO FOR A GOD DAMNED REASON? But since everyone is so curious, I might as well spill it. Harry, probably will be the one who defeated Voldamort, but his brother Edward Potter is the one that will be referred to as the Boy Who Lived. I'll do more response in the end of the chapter, as usual. ENJOY. Oh and sorry if any one got offended up here;)

* * *

At last he found it. Even with all his resources, it had taken the better part of the year to have finally found it. And better yet, the old fool was none the wiser. Last time around, he had been on the brink of victory, until fate kicked in, and brought his world crashing down. He had became arrogant, to proud to be as cautious as he should have been, and destiny punished him for it. He became a shadow, for a time. His time in this sort of exile gave him time to think, to plot, and to reflect on the past. No this time he would use what he learned, unlike the old coot, he had learned from his mistakes. But this time however, the situation was different. The game was different, the board was different, the pieces, the rules, and the players as well were different. Or most of them were at any rate. The other main players, the old man and that pompous fool, they are still too blinded by the past to see this. So this time, he had to be more cautious, there were factions upon factions that are starting to form from both sides as well as the normally neutral. Countless rumors were flooding in, of new alliances, of new lords, and of new coalition. Splinter groups were forming even in what were his previous ranks. So this time, he chose caution, and he was making sure that he gained quite the edge before he truly struck again. He needed this show of power; it was what he needed to reunite his followers.

The Amulets of the Fallen, it was named because some claimed it to be made by the angels fallen out of grace, it was said that they had forged these and sent them to the mortal realm in hopes of causing chaos. No one alive really knew who made them or where they came from. But its origins were not important right now. What was important is that he, Voldamort, Lord Slytherin, had at his disposal, possibly one of the most powerful weapons known to wizards. They gave their respective possessors great powers and nearly complete mastery over the elements. Their destructive powers were so great, all the warring clans had called a momentary truce in order to stop a muggle who had found one and gained its secrets. And now it was his. The Dark Lord stepped up to the raised altar and opened the box. It had taken even him the better part of the week to undo all the traps and enchantments protecting them, but it would be worth it. Quickly, he took the five amulets and apparated back to his headquarters. His four most faithful would be rewarded with these great powers, and he, he would take the last and most powerful.

"Master?" "I have returned, my faithful, and we shall strike soon, I am ready now, to share the little project that I have been working on. Gather the inner circle, but let us leave Severus, for his loyalty is still in doubt." "Yes milord."

* * *

"Are you sure of this Shade?" questioned Elder Balenore.

"Yes damn it, I saw it myself!" was his answer.

"What exactly are these, what was it?" " Menel Mir." "Right," asked Charles Nexemena, head of the Mayac Werewolf pack. Shade growled in annoyance. The man was more than wise but his ignorance was really NOT helping Shade's temper. He had called a council among his most trusted and closest allies in Britain to inform them on the situation and have them prepare for what was to come.

"The Menel Mir was created by one of the more diabolical sect of the Heraldric Mages. Their Order was purposed to summon and chain the wills of demons and other worldly creatures, however, even with their infinite wisdom, they too were bound to make a mistake. Their ambition finally out ran them when they accidentally ripped the barriers between dimensions and a portal was formed. To where exactly this portal leads no man knows, as they have only seen things come out and no one had dared to go in. Anyways, when demons were found to be escaping through the portal, the Mages had to sacrifice their life and magic in order to try and mend the rip. However, the best they could do was to form those crystals, and they were set upon an altar to create a magical block on the portal. When the crystals were removed, however, so was the block. The block would have been overpowered eventually so this was inevitable," explained Vander. He was the Elder of the Kasav Vampire Clan, one of the oldest vampires around, but he heads one of the relatively younger clans.

Vander turned to Shade," So how are they progressing?"

"Progressing? That's a laughable way of describing what that lot was doing! It's been three days and from what I see, if they were to get in a fight, their opponent would just have to sit there and wait for them to kill each other! Half of them had egos so huge, it's a wonder they don't consider themselves gods. They are nearly all constantly at each other's throat, and the fact that there is a quarter veela and all untrained minds does not help at all. Their training is advancing at the pace of a snail and they keep thinking themselves to be, I'll quote,"Flying through these complex magic at speed that haven't been seen since the time of Merlin himself!" By Melania's name-" "All right Shade, we get it, just calm down, calm down," interrupted Fiona. Though she was in no real leading position, she had, despite some strong opposition, been at councils with Shade. She was his most trusted adviser, and everyone knew it. Those who had dared to attack her, their bodies still have yet to be identified, magically or physically.

"Then it looks like you will have to stay with them for a while. We'll start warning them, and maybe call the alliance back together for a council. You'll need to speak and as much as I hate to say this, so will the King of the Fays. We should start preparing our own people for war again. It looks like a second War is on the horizon," concluded Elder Balenore. Everyone at the meeting nodded in compliance, and agreed to meet again to present their case to the Grand Alliance. They would need to prove of what they spoke of. While Shade was perhaps the most influential man amongst dark creatures, the Dark Nations were never blind sheeps that followed where ever they were led.

"You look like you could use some rest," stated Fiona afterwards. Shade grabbed her by the arm and as they shifted through the void replied, "What I need is a few stiff drinks. This Chosen lot is going drive me mad. I mean, at least Drayor had the power to back up his arrogance."

"How did you get away? Or will they be suspicious?" asked Fiona as they finally sat down for some vampiric alcohol, it was vampiric mostly because it had a good bit of blood in it. Shade smirked a bit as he started to explain his little escape…

_Flash Back, Earlier that day_

_'Goddess Melania save us all, if this lot is suppose to stop demons' was Shade's only thought as he watched the Chosen ones and several others were being trained. Their instructor would have been the most infamous Albastor Moody, the Greatest Auror of the Ministry. He has gained respect from even many of those with in the ranks of the Dark Creatures that he fought against in the Werewolf War. Unfortunately, the man had demanded that Albus have some one else train them on the basics before he would even consider training them himself. Moody argued that until then, he would be more useful in actual combat. So it fell to Auror Kingsley, a large black man, to train this motley group. While not as good as Moody, he was definitely one of more skilled Aurors that Shade had met. He had some combat experience in the War but wasn't really in the thick of it. In truth, while there were a good few, most had become disillusioned during the war and finally saw what the ministry was trying have them fight for: massacres in the likes of Muggle Concentration Camp. It was what had set this war off. And many Aurors asked themselves at the end of the war, was it worth it? Had it that ministry which had hundreds and thousands, of werewolves as well as other dark creatures gathered and abused in the likes of which were more than inhumane. Shade remembered his own first liberation mission into one of these camps. It haunted him even to this day. He remembered the naked and abused body of a nine year old, bruises all over her body, tear streaking down her cheeks as she sobbed over her dead mother's equally abused corpse. A small puddle of blood collecting under her, suggesting to a rape. It had sickened him. He had seen the horrors of war, lost good friends and seen as many die in front of him. He had killed many even then, but this, this brought a horror that went beyond war. It was also the reason why Barty Crouch had been executed, by consent of both the Grand Alliance and the Wizarding World, as he had ordered such a holocaust. But that was not important. Watching the group be instructed was both amusing and depressing as far as Shade was concerned. Amusing, watching them failing again and again, depressing, in the sense that it may be that they were to be the deciding factor for all of this realm. Kingsley was currently trying to up the rag tag team's spell repertoire. He was actually doing pretty good, and with what he had seen, they were moving far faster than Shade had dared hope when they began three days ago. Though Shade thought it was a wonder that they had yet to kill each other. It was clear that Snape was not exactly close to the others, the Slytherins in general with the Gryffindors, and a whole lot of competition for Fleur's affection, thanks to her Veela Charm. Not that she could really help it much at the moment but, it really wasn't helping much._

_"Albus, I think we'll need to teach them at least some of the dark arts and have them do some rituals," growled Moody, as he consulted with a few other Order members. Shade was not yet in range for most people to hear them, but war taught people many things, whether they liked to or not._

_"I have just returned from a meeting with King Mandarb, and he has done his best to supply me with information of this prophecy, and I fear that you may be right Albastor. Though I deeply regret having to risk them like this, it seems like it may be necessary, and we may want to consider a few rituals for even our non chosen Order members," replied Albus._

_"Will there be any risks?" asked a worried James. "I assure you, I will be sure to conduct the ritual myself, so do not worry," Dumbledore assured._

_"But let us see how far their power extend before-, ah, Mr. Potter, how may we be of service?" asked a smiling Headmaster._

_"Headmaster," was Harry's curt greeting, "I just wanted to know where the main exit is."_

_"And why would you need to know that Harry my boy?" "I'm going out." "Out?" asked a slightly apprehensive Albus._

_"But Harry, it's not safe for you to be out! And the Order doesn't have the man power to send guards with you when ever you want to go for a stroll!" came Jame's heated reprimanding. The talk of teaching his children, which he included his best friends children in that category, the dark arts and risking them in rituals already putting him in a bad mood and seeing his son so cold to him as to not even address him or his wife wasn't helping. _

_"I don't need a babysitter," Shade replied, narrowing his eyes._

_"It's for your own protection, and besides, what do you need to do outside that's so important?" explained a pink faced young woman. Hestia Jones, Shade believed._

_"I don't need your protection, I can protect myself, and what I do with my life is my business, so fuck off!" was all she got. _

_"Though I can not say that I approve, as long as you promise to stay in a populated muggle area, I suppose we can allow you to go, on the condition that you tell us before hand, agreed?" settled Dumbledore at last, raising a hand to stop the impending protest. _

_"Whatever," was all Shade had to say. He was handed a portkey by Dumbledore and quickly set off._

_"Hestia, Albastor I want you to keep out of site but be to get him back if anything happens to him," ordered Dumbledore. They nodded, though Moody hesitated a second, he had had a few conversations with the kid and was starting to like him, but shrugged it off before anyone really noticed anything. Then they were off._

_"Oh, Albus, how can you let that poor boy go out without any training like that?" asked a slightly angry Molly. The other parents in the room had to agree with her._

_"His mannerism would suggest that young Harry has had a good bit of freedom in his life, it would be cruel to just take it all away. Let him enjoy it while he had yet to be publicly identified. Besides, Mr. Black had insisted that Harry has been in the magical world for a while, so if Voldamort had not found him before, it is not likely that he will. But as you can see I have sent two guards with him just to be sure," Albus reassured._

_END of Flashback_

"So I ditched them in muggle London they'll probably be stuck on the metro looking for me for a few more hours," finished Shade as he took a shot of the whiskey.

"So, are you going to be attending Hogwarts?" asked Fiona. It was a question that had plagued her. Her suspicion was that, he would end up have to, but if he can get out of it he would.

"Well, if I have to, which looks like it's going to be the case, then I will. If not, great!" answered Shade after a few moments of thinking, "But let's forget about that for now, I haven't had time to touch much whiskey for the past few days." Said the smirking Shade. Fiona gave a small laugh and smirked.

"Well then, no time better then the present, milord," teased Fiona. Shade scowled, she knew that calling him that irritated him to no end. Shade's smirk returned when a few of the old drinking buddies he had made during the war entered and he waved them over, it was going to be a wild night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally some revelations about our favorite dark lord, and our other favorite 'dark' lord. As you can see, this won't be a story where Voldamort is barely in the picture as a small spec. The amulets that he has will be like the one's that the Order got except he has fewer but more power in each of them. About power, it seems that a lot of people keep asking about power so I'll be sure to include that in the next chapter. But don't worry. No one that we've met will have more raw magical power than Shade but some of the elves, vampires and those sorts might be able to fight him to a stand still thanks to their sheer experience that Shade, while has loads more than the average person, was sorely lacking compare to a few hundreds year old beings, some having thousands in age. And if some of you still can't see, I changed the events of what happened. In my opinion, these things were liable to have happened. And you can see the Crouch had suffered a slightly different death, and Fudge came to power afterwards. The Werewolf war and some of its causes and damages have been revealed. Uhh, I had something else I had wanted to say but I forgot. How should the Wizarding World in general react to Harry's return? Will they be happy that their savior was once again reunited with his long lost brother? Will they be fearful that he is a fraud? Will Fudge try to get him under his wings? How should everyone's favorite minister be portrayed? And do you still want Harry to have an older sister? READ AND ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Another Chapter! I probably won't get one out again until Sunday but we'll see. Thanks again for all your reviews! But to everyone that's saying about Harry showing everyone up, that might not happen for a while. Pleas enjoy this chap and review!

Shade cursed softly as he opened the door to the Potter Manor, what he thought would be at most a one hour session in bed, turned out to be a four hour romp. Now it was a little past midnight. Damn it, why couldn't the hall stop spinning?

* * *

"Harry!" shrieked an emerald eyed goddess like figure. Shade hissed at the bright light that she turned on as he entered and blinked rapidly in order to try and restore his vision. The redheaded woman crashed into him with a bone-crushing hug, and Shade reacted the only way he knew when some unknown (at least for now) beautiful woman ran into his arms and pressed herself against him, he returned the embrace with one arm and his hand ended with a handful of her ass, however, she didn't really feel it as he didn't get a good grip since he was still staggering from a combination of her charge and his extreme state of drunkenness. He blinked and tried to fight against the effects of alcohol. Who the fuck was this hot chick that was crying in his arms? Green eyes, red hair, green eyes, red hair, damn it! What was her name? Some sort of flower, Lilac? No it was Lily. At that thought his senses finally returned to him. He was currently groping his…mother, and as Shade glanced and realized, in front of his father and several others.

'_Oh shit,_ _Melania have mercy, please don't let them notice!'_ prayed Shade. He, of course let go as soon as he realized who was crying on him but now had to wonder why.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?" screamed Sirius's wife. She considered any children of Lily and James as her own. Oops. He probably should have came back earlier, so that's why his mother was crying on his shoulder. Shade truly hoped to escape soon before his mother recuperated enough to let him have a bit of her redhead temper, something he had only witness once, but more than enough.

"Harry, is that whiskey I smell," asked a furious redhead, eyes twitching like mad. Shade took back what he said earlier, this deserved a Holy Fucking Hell. Damn this was going to be a looong night…

* * *

A week. It had been a whole week since it had happened. And Shade could not help but wonder what spell of madness had overtaken him to think that those blundering idiots that were chosen had any chance in heaven or hell to fulfill any destiny but failure. The results of that night he returned late drunk were less than pleasing as well. His mother, Shade had found out at his own expense, was as scary as a demon bride when provoked and even Shade had to shudder at the thought of facing her in that state again. Of course Dumbledore had inquired as to where he went, but Shade was guessing that he was a tad bit suspicious that someone had manage to shake off one of the best Aurors who ever lived. But Shade had waved it off as best he could, claiming to have been at a bar. It was the truth. While possible to fool, it was best to stick to half truths and omission when it came to the old man. Besides, even if he wasn't telling the truth, the old man couldn't call on him for that. Shade doubted that he would admit to sending people to spy on him.

Shade was watching their training again. Today was promising to be interesting. Today, they would start trying to learn to bend the elements. A fairy, Bloom as her only given name, was to instruct them. Mentally, Shade sneered. She was from that pixie academy, they were a joke as far as most were concerned, and though Shade didn't like to rely on stereotypes, the graduates he had seen weren't exactly far from the rumors. He watched as she instructed the chosen group in the basics of elemental magic.

"Now elemental magic is a bit different from your normal magic. You see, elemental magic requires that you manipulate the magic that is naturally in the environments around you. Now to do this…" she continued the lesson by demonstrating what little control she can exert over a small fire, a tiny puddle, things like that. Then she had the Chosen Ones practice as she circled to try and correct those that were making mistakes. A few of the Order members that Albus had found with some elemental abilities were training as well. These included Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones and a few others. Harry watched as Tonks failed yet again to manage to even summon the match size flame to life. She and most of the others that had not been chosen weren't getting much help, and while all the others were failing too, Shade had noticed that she was in almost all the training sessions, and doubted it was doing her confidence much good. While the instructors weren't bad, they were just to occupied trying to train the Chosen ones, which was their first priority, and keep them from killing each other.

"Just staring at it won't do much," suggested Shade ,"try to draw your magic out to it instead. You might want to use your wand at first though." Tonks glared at the kid that just came around telling her what to do, as if he had any idea what they were doing! She was going to lit right into him, after all she had a lot of frustration to take out, but saw that he decided to make his presence else where before she opened her mouth. This just made her fume, but she decided that she had nothing to lose if she tried it his way. So she did as he had said, it took a while but the match suddenly burst into flame, but…

Just then a cry of triumph came from the Boy Who Lived, Eddie, who had finally made a match light on fire, which, unfortunately, broke Tonks concentration and her match went out.

Shade personally thought his brother's performance was pathetic but obviously, he was in a minority. The other Chosens that were in Eddie's circle came and congratulate him, asking for his help. It went out almost immediately after, much to Eddie's disappointment. Shade watched as, what he deemed, the Gryffindor faction of the chosen ones taunt the Slytherin Faction. A girl, Daphne he believed her name to be, was still trying to get something done with her element that day. Her frustration was slowly creeping into her cold slytherin exterior, and well, Shade was actually getting a little soft. After all, he had suffered some teachings of the elemental magic, and understood the difficulties. So he came to the wall next to her and started to give her a few tips and explanations that made more sense to her, than Bloom did. After a little, she finally got a spark to come off her finger and might have done more but suddenly a spell came out of no where and Shade reacted to the instincts that a captain with a few missions of bodyguard, and threw himself and Daphne to the ground, where the spell flew over. Shade rolled off her and offered a hand. She accepted it after a few moments of consideration. It seemed to her that Harry Potter was obvious more than he appears. The question was, how much more? She gave him a nod of gratitude before the pair turned and looked at the source of their attack. It was Ron Weasley, Eddie Potter, and Draco Malfoy fighting, looked like one of them shot a spell and now the battle was going to be on. That is, until Mrs. Weasley came through the door and announced that dinner was ready. Then everyone just rushed out, fight forgotten, for now anyways. Shade followed. They suppose to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to pick up school supplies, and hopefully some magic weaponry for the Chosen Ones and a spare wand for each of them, or a spare wand that'll be registered. The two fairies, along with Dumbledore, thought it would be best if they had some sort of magic weapons beyond wands. Magic weapons like an imbued sword were not banned, but they were not often used as they were less practical than a wand in getting around with, especially in the muggle world. Dumbledore had already contacted the ministry, though Minister Fudge was less than pleased, he knew that it would be best if he posted extra Aurors on patrol around the area that day, if only to gain public support. This act while having its merits, it also had its flaws in Shade's opinion. Now the media was sure to get a wind of this and therefore all the enemies of his brother would too. _'But that's a problem to deal with tomorrow'_ Shade decided. For now, he would just enjoy the meal and get some sleep. It looked like he was going to need it soon.

Harry sat down between Tonks and Lily, they were still at the Potter Manor. It turned out that the Potter Manor was being used as the HQ of the Order since it was large enough to have space for members who needed to stay over night and was also well protected by ancient wards.

"Wotcher Harry," greeted Tonks. Shade returned, "Wotcher yourself, Nymphadora." With a smirk. Tonks growled, damn this boy was impossible.

"Anyways I wanted to thank you for earlier, you know with the elements thing,"

"Not problem, Jack taught me a bit about that." Shade thought it'd be best if he led her off a bit in case she was going to report these things to the Old man.

"So how are you adjusting?"

"I miss my T.V. set and a whole lot of other things, but I'm still alive, for now anyways." Tonks had to laugh at this.

"I know what you mean, my dad was a muggle, and when I went to Hogwarts, I was close to killing the Head of my house when she said that she didn't know what a television set was."

"You two think that was bad, I was raised as a muggle, and then I had to suddenly wear robes when I went to Hogwarts!" proclaimed Lily. Tonks and Shade smiled a bit at that. From across the table, Malfoy sneered.

"Making friends with common muggle-born stocks, I would think that even half breed mutts like you two would have known better than that, but I suppose there is a reason grandmother blasted your mother's line of the family tree."

"Ahh, how foolish of me, you know, I normally far prefer to make friends with inbred pieces of shit that loves to suck dicks!" retorted Shade. Malfoy flushed with anger and humiliation. But the other Slytherins smirked, albeit barely, but smirked none the less, Shade observed. Shade stored the information away for later use and turned back to his meal.

"Laugh all you want now, its me that you'll be coming to beg to save you, I have the crystal of light," Malfoy said haughtily. Shade merely rolled his eyes and ignored him. And that was about how the whole meal went. Shade continued to observe everyone, through the meal, James started telling Harry things about Hogwarts, saying that he knew that Shade would be in Gryffindor, after all, all Potters were, with the exception of a few Ravenclaws. Harry, James noticed with not just a touch of despair, was not really paying attention to him at all. Harry just made some non committal noises, and continued to eat. Oh well, he'll just have to try again later. Tomorrow, they'd finally go have a family day out at last, he'd get his chance then, even if it won't be an only family thing. And besides, it'll be finally be a more light hearted time for the kids…

"Are all the preparations complete Bella?"

"Yes milord, everything will go as according to plan."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Going a little into the progress of our young but dark hero's family, and a light hearted moment. As you can see, Shade isn't really swayed by prejudice to the point of most purebloods, but he will be pretty influence in the sense that he probably won't trust any of them for a long, long while. I'm setting up a lot of possibilities as you might be able to see, but in essence, Harry will be a lot more mature in this fic than most Harry is super powerful. Tell me, anyone have any comments on the very first scene of this story? Oh and PolarStar14, I'm seriously considering your idea but it may not come for a little while. This story won't pick up for a little while, but it's going to get pretty interesting soon with the coming of a new twisted event;) Please Review REVIEW DAMN IT OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU LIKE THE DOGS YOU ARE! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Sorry to anyone that had been hoping that I would update Sunday, but I was not only too lazy to actually force my ass down to write a new chapter, and I was also revising some of the conflicting parts in the earlier chapters. But here it is! I'll answer a few of the concerns that have become recurring in the reviews. PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

"There are things I need to get in London, I'll come back around lunch," stated Shade. He then stalked out of the Leaky Cauldron muggle exit in a decidedly Snapeish fashion, what with his black muggle trench coat bellowing, before anyone could say anything. Dumbledore had given up having the order try to follow him. He had tried tracking charms, but yet they never seem to work past some random dumpster in London. Obviously, there was something that the young man was hiding, that Jack has been hiding as well. Dumbledore had some suspicions, though not necessarily bad suspicions, but these suspicions, if found true, could lead to some serious troubles. The old headmaster had not weaved his beautiful cloak of power and influence through sheer dumb luck. He had found it rather odd that Jack Black, a councilman of a Werewolf pack and the Head of the House of Black, suddenly came forward, claiming that he had found Harry Potter. After all, how would the two have come in contact, and stay in contact for long enough for him to realize who Harry was? This led to the suspicion that Harry was somehow connected to the Werewolf War, perhaps on the side of the Grand Alliance. After all, the last reported sighting of the eldest Potter heir, nine years ago, was in the presence of a vampire, and then, a rumor of being with a band of Gypsies. Dumbledore himself was against the war and had silently supported the Grand Alliance, stating that the school would remain neutral, providing healing for any who came in need. He saw what Crouch had been doing, but knew that he this was something he could not stop. Not that he didn't try, he did, but Crouch was set in his ways. He had been touched by the first war with Voldemort, and in a way, it had driven him mad. The man had become paranoid, and he saw the Werewolf, and the dark creatures that lived even in the fringes of Wizarding Society as a threat. He had taken Dumbledore's warning of the Dark Lord's return quite seriously, he himself had suffered during the first rise, his son had been recruited into the Death Eater ranks, and when he was discovered to be dead, and his wife had killed herself in a fit of madness. So the man saw that the best way to prepare until the Dark Lord's return was to eliminate, what was in the former minister's eyes, his most dangerous allies: the dark creatures. It certainly didn't help that his own beloved mother was brutally raped and murdered by a wild werewolf on a full moon. But if Harry Potter was connected, could it be possible that he served under the banner of the Grand Alliance? It would certainly explain his ability to loose his Order members. But none the less, he had nothing but speculations and nothing but suspicions. For now, he would just observe the young man. It was the only safe thing to do until he could dig something up.

"Da-ad! How come he can go off on his own? He hasn't even had any training!" whined Iris.

"Yeah, why does he get to do that? We are the Chosen ones, he hasn't even had any magical education," Hermione added. She was quite miffed at Harry's treatment of the Order's decisions, which was completely and utterly disregarding them. Not to mention the fact that he declined, actually declined, a chance to learn, and learn from such experienced people no less. That, in her eyes, was a sin. Draco Malfoy was in the opinion to agree that Harry Potter shouldn't be allowed to go out on his own, but the day he voiced his agreement with a mudblood and a Potter was going to be a freezing day in hell. With the recent incarceration of his father, Draco was now held the position of Lord Malfoy. It was going to be a great day indeed, for today, he would be able to finally access the many magical artifacts that lie in Malfoy Family Vault. Not only that, he was going to be able to shove it into all these mudbloods' and mudblood lovers' faces. Hmph, that'll show them, that'll show them all that he isn't some half-wit ninny to be pushed around because his mother had done what she did.

"Now girls, Professor Dumbledore had already explained why to you, now come along, let's head to Flourish and Blotts first," explained Mrs. Weasley. She had been crying out of both joy and despair when she learned that her little boy was chosen. On one hand, she was so proud that her youngest son was going to save the world, on the other hand, she was deathly afraid for her son that he had to face this, Quidditch accidents and such she could protect her children from, but this was something she herself had little power to affect.

As they headed to the book store, Chris Potter could not help but be a little disappointed and upset with his new big brother. Their dad had declared today a family fun day! Why didn't his brother want to be with them? As he thought about this, Chris started to think about his time with his new brother in the past week and a half. His new brother, Chris decided, was very, very odd. For one, he hadn't done any pranks. Another, he rarely talked if he did, they were usually very mean. Other than when he was flirting with some of the girls. Another thing was that his brother was either always out in the muggle world taking care of 'business' or in his room. He rarely came out, except the occasional times he took to watch them train. Why didn't his brother want to train? he wondered. Didn't his brother want to learn to protect people? Didn't he care? His brother also only called mum and dad by their names, James and Lily, with the occasional Potter and Evans. Didn't his brother love mum and dad? Why was he so angry? Shouldn't he be glad to finally be part of the family again? These questions had, from time to time, plagued Chris's young mind. But alas, answers were not exactly forth coming. None that the innocent could possibly comprehend, but isn't that how has always been?

The group arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at around ten o'clock, and spent the mourning shopping for the school supplies that they could get for Harry without him being there. Though they still didn't know what class he would take, nor really if he would take class though it never crossed their mind that they should have, but they decided to get the standard book required for all the subjects. Lily never gave up on her thirst for knowledge, and though most of the books she had already knew the contents of, there were some that she didn't. Besides, the library had not had an update for a few years. They also visited the apothecary, Quidditch Supply, but were reluctantly convinced to forgo ice cream until after lunch. So it was around about twelve thirty that the group finally settled down at the Leaky Cauldron to eat. Though some of them worried for Harry's safety (some were rather gleeful at the potential demise of a Potter, namely Malfoy and Snape) their fears were unfounded as Harry stepped into the bar. He glanced around and saw two things: about a dozen Aurors in the building and Sirius waving wildly at him at a table with the rest of the group. As he approached the table, two Aurors came up and demanded that he step away, that the minister himself had ordered them to prevent any fans from bothering Mr. Potter and his party. Shade narrowed his eyes and was about to let some of his quite infamous venom seep through but, James jumped up and proclaimed him to be the long lost brother of the Boy Who Lived. The store went silent for a moment before half a dozen people that Shade had just realize were reporters, pulled out cameras and started to take pictures. He glared at them and would have gladly punched out one of the reporters that were rushing him with questions but the Aurors stepped forth to stop them and James quickly pulled him into a seat. Shade placed that package that he had picked up in London and set it besides him.

"So, what did you do?" inquired Remus. Shade looked up from his food and faced him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that many were listening in quite curiously.

"Shopping, if you must know." In truth he did go shopping. But he spent most of his time to meet with his spies. They had yet to find where the demons were, if they had arrived. He didn't want to lie and draw suspicion to himself, not from the Order. While he could easily overwhelm them, he didn't want to have to. It could possibly lead to another war between the Dark Creatures and the Wizarding World should he reveal his connection and brutally attack an organization that Wizarding folks believe to be good and protecting them, something that could potentially reunite the wizarding world under the current ministry in a war against his people, coincidentally, also something that Shade did not want. For, last time they may have survived, but only because the people truly believed in what they were fighting for, and also because survival itself was something that the Dark Nations were fighting for the time. If it came to war again, it would be different, it would look like it was cause by some extremely powerful sixteen year old throwing a temper tantrum. He also couldn't risk killing them incase that that would fulfill the prophecy with an undesirable outcome.

"What did you buy that you had to lower yourself to the level of _paying _muggles?" sneered Draco. He was actually quite curious deep down, even if he didn't want to admit it. He hated all things muggle, but that didn't mean he was going to stay ignorant. Not while this new Potter was around. Greengrass had seemed to take an interest in him. Her cousin Zabini had decided to keep a close watch on him as well, as both were very close, considering that Greengrass had been raised in the Zabini household, as her own parents had long been deceased. Molly Weasley frowned at the young lord's choice of words and was about to rant but was quickly cut off by Sirius.

"What did you get?" he asked. Shade growled at the continual interruption in his meal and then sighed.

"Here," he said roughly and pulled out a couple of magazines from his package and tossed it onto the table.

"hmmm, Playboy… what kind of magazine has a name like that?" inquired a curious Remus.

"Well, it certainly has a nice view on the over page," said a grinning Fred, as he and his brother, as well as Sirius, James, and Remus started to examine the skimpily clad model on the front page.

"You can say that again," Sirus added after a catcall.

"Well, if you're all so curious, you should really look on the inside," suggested Shade, now with a very wide smirk. Remus picked up the magazine and flipped to a middle page, taking a peek, before dropping it on the table as if it scalded his hands to just touch it, and blushing deeply.

"What-wow, nice!" commented Sirius has he took in the picture of a young, beautiful model, with nothing to hid her privates, taking up pretty much the entire page. Unfortunately, the small gathering of males in that small section of the table drew the attention of the rest of the table. Even more unfortunate should be the fact that Katherine and Lily had arrived just in time to hear his comment. After blushing heavily out of embarrassment when they saw the picture, their embarrassment quickly turned to anger and indignation as they realized the implication of Sirius message.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, YOU ARE NOW MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN TO SET EXAMPLES FOR!" shouted Lily as she, Katie and Arielle simultaneously whacked their respective husbands repeatedly, for even glancing at another woman like that. That definitely drew all the attention of the table to the picture. Mrs. Weasley quickly covered the eyes of her two youngest children and commanded that her husband cover his own as well as the twins'. Hermione blushed and quickly looked away, huffing in indignation. Ron tried to move into a position to glance at the photo but a threat to ground him till he dies quickly squashed his attempt, as his mother's experession looked quite serious and more angry then he had ever seen. Draco Malfoy had seen the picture, and was torn between taking a few more peeks, and his absolute distain for anything muggle.

Amidst the chaos, Shade picked up his magazine and put it back into his bag. Slowly, the commotion died down.

"Harry James Potter, where the hell did you get that?" grounded out his mother. Uh oh, most in the immediate vicinity realized, Lily never swore in front of her children.

"In a store?" Harry answered in an innocent tone. Pity Lily had been exposed to his father's as well as his siblings tone for years, and was, if anything, more enraged by the response. James whimpered at the site of his wife's face. This was not going to end well.

After the little incident at lunch, which many were still deaf because of, though not Harry thanks to a little wandless deafening spell, the group continued through their shopping. They each got their uniforms refitted, and in Harry's case got an entire wardrobe, and then they were to get the promised ice cream while Harry went to get a registered wand from Olivander's. Dumbledore had asked whether Harry had a wand of his own or not, but Harry had said that he usually just practiced with Jack's. A lie that Dumbledore inwardly picked through but let slide. Lily had wanted her and James to be there when their wayward son got his wand, but James argued that they weren't needed, and that their other children may start to feel neglected. The argument came to an end when Harry declared that he'd go himself, and proceeded to slip into the sea of people in the Alley.

It was a dusty shop that Shade stepped into. He could sense the presence of so many wands, but could not pinpoint where the owner of the store was.

"Mr. Potter, I have been expecting you a few years earlier," said a voice behind him. Shade turned sharply and drew a dagger, only to find that it was but an old man. He looked on wearily as the man came closer until their noses were nearly touching. Shade stared unblinkingly into the pale moon-like orbs that were Mr. Olivander's eyes. After about half a minute, the man suddenly blinked and seemed highly amused. Shade slowly put his dagger back up his sleeve, behind his back of course.

"I dare say, not even Albus was able to meet my gaze the first time he came," Olivander answered his unspoken question.

"But I suppose you are here for your wand, and not to entertain an old wand maker, so which is your wand hand?" he went on as his magic measuring tapes started to unroll itself.

"Both," answered a cautious Shade, he was warned that the news of his existence would spread quick but it seemed unlikely to reach this man through gossip, and the papers shouldn't come out till the next mourning. Olivander nodded, though his eyes widen just a fraction, his measuring tape begin to measure every part of Harry's body.

"Now then let's get started shall we?" Olivander said as he handed Harry a wand. Of course, fate just had to be a bitch and decide to make Harry wave every wand in the room yet none of them worked.

"Hmmm, tricky customer eh? No matter, we'll find you a wand somewhere in this store," proclaimed the man as he went into a back room to find some of the more unique and unusual wands that were still made from untested combinations.

"Now here we go, give this a try, willow, 11 and a half inches, venom of a Runespore." Olivander handed Shade the wand and a shabby stool that hadn't been destroyed on one of the previous attempts was set on fire. Olivander quickly put it out, before handing him another.

"Maybe this one will be better, ebony, 12 and three-eighth of an inch, the hair of a Nightmare." This raised the eyebrow of Shade. As he waved the wand and felt it channel his magic into black sparks that flew out of his new wand, the wand that would be registered, he asked, "How did you get your hand on a Nightmare?" "Ahh, quite a fascinating story, but I believe you are probably on a tight schedule, perhaps another time?" the old man answered. Harry paid for the wand with his own money and bought a wand hoister. Not that he didn't have one, but just incase anyone asked Olivander whether he had gotten one or not, most would not suspect that he had another wand. Shade walked out of the store to hear screams and as he turned into the main street, he was unexpectedly hit with a cruciatus curse. He didn't even flinch but it didn't mean it hadn't hurt. He looked up and his eyes were burning amber, and to the people that saw it, the all black clothing and long hair, with the deep scowl on his pale face, mixing with the sudden surge of rage in his now amber eyes, it was truly a scary sight. The group of Death Eater stopped for a moment as they saw their unintended target that had been hit in their fight against the Aurors.

"Bitch, I know you did not just hit me with that curse," Shade growled out fury building, as he whipped out his wand with curses on his lips…

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, a family outing that really wasn't, and Harry missed most of it! What Death Eaters attacking Diagon Alley? Oh no? What of our young hero? What of the Chosens? Must I stop here? lol To answer the seemingly repeating question as to why Harry doesn't just reveal himself to be a highly honored member within the Darker societies, I have mentioned afew reasons on top. A few others are that, while Harry is more powerful than both Dumbledore and Voldemort, I never said how much more. Shade himself would be a fool to underestimate either sorcerer, both have humbled an entire community, something that is not to be taken lightly. Also, from a writer as well as a reader's personal judgement(mine) It would be a completely stupid plot to just have Harry be super powerful, blink his eyes and the British Isles be sunken, and with a snap of his fingers the entire world is destroyed a dozen times over, then have him keep showing everyone up do everything great, make no mistakes, just get angry whenever someone differs in opinion and blow the guy to pieces. What's the point of a plot that has no real conflict? As you might or might not be able to see, the Dumbledore in my story is cunning, somewhat manipulative, but not evil. I really can't see that too realistically, nor can I truly see how many authors like to portray him, as an old geezer that's manipulating every moment of the entire wizarding world and then can be out manipulated by the tactics employed by toddlers. Next chap is the battle, and maybe a few big surprises! Please review, I'll try to get another chap out tomorrow. Oh and should I start writing longer chapters but take longer to update? Please Please, the opinion of my audience means something to me( though I'm still not sure what) so give me your suggestion! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter but between my family annoying the fuck out of me and a completely psychotic and delusional bitch I'm forced to call a friend also annoying the fuck out of me, I couldn't really think too much. But thanks for the reviews! I'll try and update again tomorrow, but if I don't, don't be disappointed. I have some responses so you can see it at the bottom, ENJOY!

* * *

"Stupefy!" shouted Eddie Potter. Eddie wasn't sure what was happening, not a minute ago, he and his family were enjoying ice cream and waiting for his new…brother to come back. Eddie didn't really like Harry. He had been big brother for years and then Harry just come prancing into the family's life again, and if that wasn't enough, Eddie believed that Harry was the reason that his mum have been crying every now and then. He was mean to daddy and rude to uncle Albus. What was wrong with him? He should be thankful that they went out of their way to get him back! But that wasn't what Eddie was worried about right now. He was just about to get up for a second scoop of ice cream when green lights flashed from random people and hit several of the Aurors. At the same time Death Eater arrived. He knew they were dangerous, and he knew what this meant. Death Eater was attacking Diagon Alley. He had to protect his family! He was the Boy Who Lived and he'd be damned if he let his family be hurt. He quickly shot a _Petrificus Totalus_ at a coming Death Eater.

However, as soon as a Death Eater nearby realize who he was, he shouted to the others. This quickly caught the attention of nearly all those in the alley that was fighting. The Aurors and Phoenix Agents were rushing to protect him, and the Death Eater was jumping at the chance of bring their master the head of the icon of the light. But he had been trained by an Auror and was also one of the best duelers in his year, and these unofficial titles were not merely from his fame. Which led to his current situation of dueling a Death Eater. But suddenly, the Death Eater just fell down, stunned. Eddie looked up to find his father, the rest of his family no where in sight. He was going to ask where everyone else was, but didn't get a chance as his father shoved a portkey into his hand and he found himself back at HQ.

Meanwhile, the Death Eater had the advantage, but not enough for a victory. Reinforcements for the Aurors were starting to arrive and they were slowly evening the battle field.

Tonks gave a cry of surprise as a disarming spell hit her and she was propelled into a nearby wall. She looked up in frozen terror as she saw that one of the Death Eater out of group of three that she had been dueling raised his wand, probably to end her life. Suddenly, a huge burst of fireball shot out from the side to hit the Death Eater. He instantly burst into a fire and started screaming in agony. Tonks followed the spells path to its caster finding herself staring at a pair of dark emerald eyes, it glittered with bloodlust. Its owner, with his wand still pointing at his victim, jerked his wand. The human torch that had been his target responded to the movement by flying into his comrades, making them all fall into a pile of flesh and now fire. Shade followed up this attack with a _reducto_ curse, blowing the three Death Eaters into a rain of flesh and blood. He didn't bother sparing Tonks a glance before moving on to find a new target for his wrath.

Shade hadn't felt the need to vent his anger out like this for a long, long time. The splattering of blood onto his face was fanning on his bloodlust, if that was not enough, the temptation of blood that he had always experienced since Fiona's failed attempt to turn him, leaving him half vampiric, was driving him for more. His eyes had turned back to their usual color, a dark green, and his conscious came back to him. He had to make sure that he did not use any spells to advanced, or too dark in nature. But that certainly didn't mean he couldn't have fun. He turned and ran towards a large group of Death Eaters, while firing a cutting curse that sliced of the head of another clean, with blood quickly gushing out. He then turned his attention to the group that he had been running towards. He shot _very_ over powered banishing charm, sending one of the Death Eaters into a glass pane that was behind him. It shattered the glass, despite the usual spells that prevented glass from breaking. As the Death Eaters attention briefly from the three Aurors they were fighting, Shade summoned the wreckage that the crash had caused, imbedding broken glass and wooden rubble into three of the immediate group and as he dodged the incoming missiles, into a Death Eater and a Phoenix Agent whose duel had moved directly behind him. The first three would die, that Shade knew for sure. The Phoenix Agent and his opponent would probably survive, given they are treated soon and don't die of blood lost. He continued to maim and slaughter Death Eaters left and right, be it with a highly overpowered simple spell, or with one of his daggers, it mattered not. Only thing that mattered was sating his thirst for blood, and venting out his anger.

A Death Eater who seemed to be in some sort of commanding position looked around to alley to see Aurors, now pouring in by the dozens. He quickly called a retreat but not before conjuring a Dark Mark. He then put his hand in his robe but and portkeyed out. It was rather unfortunate for him that Shade had shot a purple stream of magical fire as the Death Eater was retreating so when he had landed, they merely saw a pile of ashes.

Harry saw more Aurors pouring in and didn't want to stay around for questioning so he quickly used the Portkey that Dumbledore had provided and left before anyone noticed him.

It would be the following mourning that the bigger picture became clear. Diagon Alley wasn't the only place to have been attacked. Its casualty was tragic, but not all that serious. Hogsmede had suffered a similar fate, and two Aurors that had been stationed at Azkaban was the sole survivor of the siege on the island prison. Many other magical communities and a few muggle ones were also struck at the same time. It was a huge blow to public morale.

"Alright, I am sure we have heard many different rumors, but let us here the reports from the members that were there shall we?" The Order of the Phoenix had just been gathered, mostly its inner circle. "Nymphadora, you were there at the time, please tell us what you had seen," he requested.

"Well, Professor, everything was fine one moment then all of a sudden Killing Curses were being shot at Aurors and everyone was panicking. I was dueling two Death Eaters but then a third one disarmed me from behind. He was about to," here she hesitated in her own fear of reliving that moment," about to finish me. But then they got blasted. Here's the part I thought everyone might be interested, it was Harry Potter. He then proceeded to basically butcher a bunch of Death Eaters according to most witnesses and left before the confusion settled down enough for the Aurors to question anyone." She then proceeded to describe the battle or two that she had witnessed before falling silent. This was shocking news to most of the members. But for a few, this revelation was not that shocking. It only supported their private suspicions. Moody could recognize the deceptively relaxed stance that the young man used, it was one that you only saw in seasoned veterans of the Werewolf War. There was that near feral expression in the way he walked and the grace he moved with, though hardly possible to see if you weren't looking for it. The tactics were similar to the ones that many vampires and werewolves used in the few street fights that he had been in during that war. Albus had the same thinking, unless the child had some very criminal connections in the muggle world, the brutality that Harry had displayed could only be explained reasonably by war.

It was obvious that the boy was going to be an asset, not a liability that many of the Order had assumed and would probably still assume.

Others such as Lily were sobbing denials that her baby was even capable of doing such a thing. James was so shocked, he for once, fainted. Molly, on the other hand, was ready to go and make sure that he didn't spread any more of his 'evil influence' onto her innocent kids. She still quite miffed with his little stunt at lunch the previous day, even with news of all these attacks. Many of the other Order members muttered amongst themselves. The boy had ruthlessly killed, even if they were Death Eaters. There were even rumors that he had cast some legal dark curses. The muttering became shouting when one member asked if it was possible that Harry was either a Death Eater, or the more likely just merely a dark wizard. Either possibility was grim. It quickly escalated to a full blown argument between all the Order members present. Between this new revelation, the shock of Voldemort's apparent strength considering the manpower needed for an attack of this scale, and the all nighters that they had pulled, scrambling to stabilize everything, their tempers were a little short. However, Albus declared the meeting to be over and for them to reconvene when they all had some rest, after a few hexes and a curse was traded. They would not question Harry not yet. Albus wanted to have a clear head when the questioning began.

_'Potter, you're far more than meets the eye' _thought Blaise Zabini. While she had been whisked away by a Phoenix Agent, she had stayed long enough to see Harry get hit by the unforgivable curse and not even flinch. She also got to see Harry blast off a Dark Flame curse at his first assailant, a curse that few had ever been able to accomplish. Her cousin was right. He was definitely worth keeping an eye on. She had been brought up to recognize power and Harry Potter seemed to just scream in her face without knowing it. _'But we'll see who you truly are sooner or later'

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I don't know if my battle scene was all that great, as my judgment is a little prejudice, but I hope you all enjoyed it. A few developments in the plot but not a whole lot.

**Now to answer some of the response questions:**

Harry will probably be 16 or 17, I'm not entirely sure yet.

The fairies that are with the Order currently do know who Shade Morrigan is, they know of him, but they don't know what he looked like. It's the same with the Aurors and Order members. I'll explain how that works later, mostly he kept his face a secret. It would have been easier for him to be assassinated if people knew what he looked like. For most of Aurors don't even know who or what killed all those people. They just know its one of the enemies

And to who ever was trying to bribe me…don't bother, lol I'm not that desperate, nor do I live off reviews. I just like some outsider opinions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, father decided to lecture and tutor me on my responsibility as the 'man of the house' whenever he's gone. Che, its not like he has a whole lot of control anyways, mother keeps up all the money. But enough about my petty excuses. Now that's out of the way, Read On my Good Audience, and thank you all for your continual support. I recognize that it is right that several reviewers point out that I have made parts of this story fairly confusing, and I concede to that point. I'll try my best to clear up any future confusions.

* * *

"Wotcher Harry!" was the first greeting he received as he returned from another late night of fruitless searching for any demons that may have escaped and a night of drinking as well. He had hoped that by coming back at around 1 a.m., he could put the inevitable interrogation on hold, even if it was just for a little while longer. He still wasn't entirely too sure on how to go about answering the questions but he had got a rough idea from Fiona. So the first part was to act like he was a bit drunk. He was in truth but with years of practice since Alea's death had given plenty practice to think straight while he was drunk. He grimaced as he saw that just about everyone in the Order as well as the chosen were present, though inwardly, he found it hilarious that everyone had to stay up till now waiting for him.

"Sneaking in, drunk, making us all wait as if we had nothing better to do. Hmph. Typical Potter arrogance," sneered Snape. James and Sirius looked torn between being proud that there may be hope for Harry after all, drinking already, and hexing Snape for his insult.

"What? You expect that I would just read your mind and know that you were looking for me? That my life's mission is to wait on your every need? And you say that I'm arrogant," Harry sneered right back. He sure as hell wasn't going to back down from this inbred son of a bitch. Snape's hand twitched as if yearning to whip out his wand and put him under a good bout of crucio, but was stopped by a look from Dumbledore.

"Harry, I am afraid that there are certain issues that we feel we should discuss, concerning _this_," at this word, Dumbledore pulled out the day's issue of the Daily Prophet. Harry took one look at the front page article and saw the title, which was all he needed to see. _"Lost Potter Found! Hero? Or Villain?"_

"What about it?" Harry asked innocently as he could. Not that it worked at all seeing his midnight black outfit.

"I have to admit that I am quite curious as to whether or not there is any truth to the events described in the article, such as you murdering several Death Eaters and even perhaps using some minor Dark Arts?" Dumbledore's dim but twinkling eyes told Harry that it would be useless to deny everything, not that he had planned to anyways.

"Yes, on both counts," was his emotionless reply. Lily broke into a fresh sobbing session, despite the fact that she had accepted that her son did do these things, hearing him admit it was more than she was ready for. Some of the others, such as Hermione, Chris, Eddie, and the younger ones were shocked and some disgusted. Others were worried. A few found themselves comforted that this person seemed to be on their side. Blaise and Daphne saw that this was further proof as to his possible usefulness.

"Silence! Now Harry, first of all, how did you learn to duel like that?" Harry seemed to just stare at him for some time without movement or noise. Then he seem to come to a decision.

"I fought in the Werewolf War, on the side of the Werewolves," was his again, short reply.

"Why would you help those monsters?" cried Hestia Jones, she had lost an uncle to the war.

"Because innocent people were dying, because my friends were dying, because people I considered family were dying, and finally, because it was justice, cold, brutal justice. The ministry never came clean with the extent of _their _crimes. That's why I helped those 'monsters' as you called them," hissed Harry in a manner that was disturbingly like the Dark Lord.

"And besides," he added,"money is money. And my pensions were more than a little generous."

"Figures, the eldest heir of a noble, if not somewhat muggle loving, house, resorting to being a mercenary," sneered Draco, though beneath the exterior, his mind was already working to see how this may benefit him yet. It certainly changed things. This meant that he had some connections with at least one of the Dark Nations, if not more.

"I'd prefer a patriot Malfoy, but call it what you will," replied Harry.

"That doesn't explain how you know how to duel, Potter," stated Daphne.

"I picked it up here and there, from a few friends, and you don't survive in that war by remaining ignorant," he replied vaguely.

"Does your allegiance lie with the Voldemort?" Dumbledore decided that it was best if they asked the most important question now.

"No." His allegiance only lies with himself. There were some sighs of relief but still many looks of distrust and suspicion.

"Are we through now? I'd like to get some sleep, _before _dawn that is," drawled Harry. He arched his eyebrow in away that told them that he was clearly not going t answer any more questions. When they checked the time, it was about almost three o'clock.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, I bid you goodnight," said Dumbledore, in a friendly tone that sounded far too warm to be completely sincere. Harry just rolled his eyes and walked into his room, slamming the door as he went in.

"Can we go to bed yet?" asked Chris with a yawn. This prompted Molly Weasley to quickly shoo all the children to bed. Dumbledore decided to put off the discussion on what had been revealed the following mourning once more so that everyone had ample time to digest the happenings of the past few days.

* * *

"I can't believe he was so rude to the Order!" screeched Hermione.

"Can you believe that he was in the war?" asked a slightly dazed Angelina. Dark, mysterious, handsome, and also a warrior, a pretty damn good one if he had survived that war. Sigh, she had to admit that she was developing the slightest of a crush on him.

"Angelina, Don't tell me that you actually like him?" Hermione cried in outrage.

"Oh come on, even you have to admit that he's attractive, but maybe you're just a little blinded by a certain Weasley?" Isabelle asked slyly. Hermione blushed a deep blush and opened her mouth but shut it after a moment of thought and just settled for glaring at the two.

"Though he is a bit on the short side, he does have a bit of the bad ass attitude, huh?" added Danielle.

"And he's single from what we can tell," Ginny decided to add.

"Weren't you girls listening? HE'S A MURDURER, NO BETTER THAN YOU KNOW WHO!" Hermione raged on. The other girls had the grace to look abashed.

"Sorry Hermione, it's just a little hard to take that in right now," apologized Ginny. The others nodded in agreement, especially Iris. She was still shocked into her silence by her brother's confession. It was hard for her to take it in.

* * *

"Hey Ron?"

"What?"

"You asleep?"

"Not anymore Eddie, why?"

"I can't sleep, I keep thinking about Harry."

"I know what you mean," added Albert.

"I still can't believe that our brother fought in a war, not to mention he killed people!" said Eddie.

"You think he might have killed any Aurors?" asked a somewhat frighten Chris.

"Don't be stupid, he probably is," answered Ron.

"You think it's possible his working for You-Know-Who?" asked a worried Albert.

"Hmmm, maybe, but what can we do about it? If we tell one of the 'adults' they'll never take it seriously thinking that we're just children, and even if they find anything they probably won't tell us, just like everything else," said Ron.

"I know! We could try and watch him for it and if he is a Death Eater, and we catch and expose him, then maybe they'll let us into the Order!" suggested Eddie. The others quickly decided to start the following mourning, resting more easily now that they know they'll be doing something productive about it and be helping the war no less!

* * *

The following mourning found Harry walking into the breakfast, but the only a few people greeted him as they normally did. Most were still casting suspicious glances at him when they remember what they had heard the previous night…or earlier this mourning. Harry ignored the suspicions and carried on his usual mourning routine, though normally he would have eaten before everyone had arrived. No such luck. He noticed that his brothers and their mutual friends were each whispering to various other teenagers, while trying, but failing miserably, to observe him discreetly. Harry merely rolled his eyes at that. Imbeciles. Oh well, better get on with the mourning. Unfortunately for Harry, this day was going to get _far _worse before it got any better. As he was about to take his first bite of breakfast, a magnificent bird flew in front of him. It was no phoenix, it was exotically beautiful none the less, with its grey and white feathers, glittering like silver and white gold. Harry quickly took the message in its talons and read it. His eyes widen for a brief moment, before he stroked the bird and nodded at it, and then took off as running, cursing the entire way. He shifted into the void as soon as he could without detection, to a new emerging crisis. Everyone was surprised but moments later, a small flock of owls came flying to each of the Black family as well as those related by blood but not name such as Malfoy and Tonks, tied to them, were letters with a Gringott seal. Sirius was the first to read it and after he read it, he collapsed into his seat, shutting his eyes against the tears that were threatening to flow out. He took a moment to compose himself before finally saying what the message had said.

"Jamison (A/N: this is going to be Jack's real name) Orion Black, Head of the House of Blacks is dead, someone killed him."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh oh! Jack's dead? What happened? Who killed him? Why? What do you all think of the Order and various others reaction to Shade's admission? Too mild? I want some opinions on whether or not I should give Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy a serious roll in this story. If so, what? Good or bad? Who else? And to who ever wanted me to do the separate fic, I thank you and am flattered by your praise but I'll have to think about it before I agree. Its not so much that I don't have time (I have plenty since I have no life to speak of) as to I'm always so restless that I have some hard time sitting down and writing. But I'll put some thought into it. Should anyone make any advances on our dear Shade? How will the Boy Who Live and his comrades in pranks take to the intrusion on their territory? Hope you all give a review! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **A-man, you, are perhaps one of my most faithful followers (Insert insane evil cackle), I feel kind of insulted that you thought what you did (crucio), but I can kind of understand. I deleted the review that had pissed me off because it made my blood boil each time I saw it. His review was completely lacking in the department of any form of logic or constructiveness. Basically just said that this story sucked and I should probably just scrap writing all together. Hope I didn't offend you, A-Man. OH MY FUCKING GOD? I can't believe that you Hell-Lord read and reviewed my story! Harry Potter and The Accession of Power is one of my all time favorite stories that I have read in my short and young life! If any of you that is reading this hasn't read that fic, READ IT NOW DAMN IT! I'll take your advice to heart and hope that this chapter shows that I am. And yes I'll admit, I have been putting off on developing the characters a little, mainly because I wasn't entirely sure how to. Now I wrote a longer chapter, as it was just a bit easier to write. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Something wrong Fiona? You're rarely up after dawn." came a Shade's voice from a dark corner of the room that had previously been empty. A curt nod was his reply as he looked around the room. It was only he and Fiona.

"Judging from the wizard news print, I'm guessing you know of the attack two days ago?" inquired Fiona. A nod was her reply as well.

"Well, it seemed like someone had taken the advantage of all the confusion and just added a hell lot of problems to the existing ones," she said, "Jack's dead Shade, some one killed him, that much we know. We don't know who though." This was surprising to Shade. Though Jack was an old bag of bones, he was no pushover. It certainly took more than just a few average Death Eater to kill him, not to mention leaving no trace of themselves to be caught by the Werewolves.

"So, there are several conspiracy theories going around, saying that either Voldemort's planning to scare us into joining him, that the ministry had killed him for some retribution, or that either the Order of the Phoenix or the ministry is trying to make it look like it was Voldemort's doing, thereby gaining our support, or perhaps the other way around. It could, of course, just be some single individual trying to do Jack in within his own pack or another pack. What do you think?" For a while, Shade stood silently, staring at something beyond his sights it seems. Then he snapped back to attention.

"All of them are possible, while the old man and Riddle are both to perceptive to try this, but it could be possible that there are those their hierarchy trying to gain the favor of the Dark Lord, or Order members trying to do some desperate private ventures towards the war. The ministry is definitely a possibility, but then its unlikely that they could cover their tracks so well. Only possible way they may have is to send some of the most elite squadrons or hire a mercenary. Someone in Jack's pack could possibly be trying to get rid of him and his influence, the same could be said for just about in any other pack. Should I take a look at the scene?" asked Shade.

"It would be a waste. Aurors have already been all over the when they heard of it. Apparently, it happened pretty close to the entrance of Diagon Alley, except in a street that was branching off. And then those incompetent imbeciles were casting all sorts of rudimentary spells on his body and what not. Even if you tried, we would get nothing." Fiona explained. She put a hand on Shade's shoulder as a gesture of comfort. Vampires did not do hugs. While she herself had never been really close to Jack, Shade had been somewhat close. He was one of the few friends Shade still had after the war.

"Figures, the Ministry's trying to get back into the Werewolves' good grace right before the war. Anything else?" concluded Shade. Here Fiona let out a slow sigh.

"There's the problem with Councilman Daric-" "Fuck, let me guess, he claims that I'm the one that did Jack in?" Fiona only nodded. This really shouldn't have been unexpected. Daric Daronamos was a Councilman of Jack's pack. He had always hated Shade with a burning passion, even sent a few assassins. Not that they had been able to prove it, but most suspected so.

"Damn that son of a bitch, can't he just get over the fact that I poured something down his mate's shirt on accident _eight years_ ago! He's not coming to try and arrest me for murdering Jack is he?" moaned Shade. Fiona let on a small smirk of amusement as she said," Nope, he knows not where you are right now, so until he does."

"You should tear him to pieces this time, since this time you'll have an excuse, you were defending yourself against an assault and a kidnapping on your person," Fiona suggested, her eyes glinting ," and maybe you'd let me have his blood, it has been a while since I tasted werewolf blood." Shade smirked

"Damn right I'll kill him this time, and sure, you can have his blood, I just want his head to be put on a mount," was Shade's agreement, his eyes slightly out of focus from his anticipation of vengeance. But an owl unexpectedly interrupted their scheming, tied to its talons was a letter. The letter was from Gringott, requesting Shade to be present for Jack's Will in a week's time.

"Well, we'll probably be able to take care of Daronamos pretty soon. I'll send word to my contacts and see if they find anything. You should remain cautious as well, it could have also been targeted towards me and anyone I'm close to. Fiona you're, you know, you're the closest thing to a family that I have. I don't know if I would have to much more incentives to live if you didn't." Shade confessed. Fiona let out a soft smile, one that's normally never seen on a vampire's face before embracing softly. Shade threw his arm around her as well, before he finally stepped back, cold exterior back in place, nodded a farewell to her before shifting into the shadows again.

* * *

"Oh poor Jack! But I'm afraid I don't understand Sirius, I had always thought that you were the Head of Black?" asked a confused Lily. She herself hadn't known Jack too well but she knew from what Sirius had told her that he wasn't exactly lordship material.

"Who's Jack, uncle Padfoot?" asked Chris.

"Jack's my uncle, Chris, he was my favorite uncle. In fact, he was probably the favorite uncle of all black children, except Regulas. You see, he was actually the one to help me pay for Hogwarts and get a flat to stay in when I got disowned. He didn't really care about the ideology of pureblood supremacy, his first priority was blood ties. Of course when he first got bitten by a werewolf, the family was hesitant to keep him in the family, but when he landed himself a seat on the council of a powerful werewolf pack, they welcomed him back. He used to play with all of us, hell, he was probably more of a father to each of us, and by this I mean me, my brother, and several other cousins like you mum Tonks, than our actual parents. So when my brother got himself killed, mother dearest decided to name Uncle Jack as the heir to the title of Lord Black, mostly because she knew that he would still help those of the family that worked for You-Know-Who. Whereas if I had been the one in charge, each and everyone of them would have been blasted off the family tapestry and got not a single knut from the family fortune," explained Sirius. He was a father figure to Sirius, even if he wasn't able to be there all the time.

Isabelle remembered her 'Uncle Jack' as well. He was funny and always had some cool trinkets for her and her sister each time he visited. In fact they probably looked forward to his Christmas present as much as their parents'. It made her want to cry but she was sure that her sister feels the same. She had to be strong for her sister, and her father. Danielle wanted to cry, to scream, to do something, but nothing came out. She felt numb. Absentmindedly she could remember what made Uncle Jack so special to her. It was when she was seven, and her Dad wanted her to try flying. She was really scared of heights and so, when she got in the air, she was far from comfortable. She slipped and nearly died that day. Luckily, Uncle Jack had been there to catch her. Though he stumbled afterwards and landed himself and her into a lot of mud, it was the thought that count.

"Albus, do you think this'll convince more werewolves to join our side, or at least stay away from _his_?" asked a sympathetic McGonagall. Despite all the trouble they caused, the Marauders were still her favorite 'cubs' of their year. But perhaps it would be for the greater good.

"I cannot say for sure Minerva, but I certainly do hope so," replied Dumbledore. He caught Remus's eyes to let him know that finding out from the werewolves what their feelings were on the matter was to be his next assignment. The old headmaster was also able to see a few conspiracies that was possible even probable to be from the Ministry.

"Headmaster," Sirius began, "would it be possible for my family and I to go to the will reading?" he asked, a tinge of hope mixed with despair came with his voice. Dumbledore had to think on this one. On one hand, it was unlikely for Voldemort to attack again so soon, especially with the manpower required to undertake the last attack. On the other hand, Voldemort didn't need to do another massive attack, just a raid could possibly take Sirius's family out, and that would devastate just about everyone in the Order…well bar Severus. And most importantly, Eddie, the one that was probably the Titan that had the power to meet Hell's might. The lad has a good heart, but he tended to be a little rash often times. And James, Albus didn't want to think about what James might do with this recent episode of his long lost son, if he were to loose Sirius, the two were practically brothers. But even if he tried, Dumbledore doubted he could keep him from going.

* * *

"Very well, but I must insist that you allow me to arrange for guards to go with you and everyone that was invited and wished to go." Sirius conceded to his conditions, they made sense. He would spend the rest of the day in his room being comforted by his wife.

"You! Get out of here you Death Eater!" shouted Ron once he realized that Harry was watching them train again. Shade narrowed his eyes.

"I serve no one but myself, child," replied Harry. He cursed the vampire race. He really should stop hanging around them so much, he was starting speak like them.

"Oh, so you just want to be a Dark Lord your own, that's why you're fighting You-Know-Who," accused Ron

"He probably killed Uncle Sirius's uncle too," accused Eddie. '_Insolent Brat, how dare he accuse me of killing Jack?'_ was the thought that ran through Harry's mind before he threw a punch at Eddie's face. It connected with a distinctive crack that signaled Eddie's broken nose, which quickly prompted Harry to reach out and grab him by the collar before Eddie had finished recoiling from the first punch and send another fist at his nose with his other hand. While this had happened, Ron had snapped out of the shock of seeing one of his best friends getting punched and charged with a raised fist to help him. As he saw Ron charging him from the side, Harry quickly let go of Eddie and stepped back from Ron's intended target, but not without kneeing him in the gut as he passed by. Ron bent over, gasping for air, then felt someone kneed him once more in gut before he had even recovered the first one. As Harry was about to deliver another blow, this time to Ron's exposed back, he saw Eddie finally recovering enough to take a swing at him. He side stepped but grabbed Eddie's arm with one of his left arm and pulled Eddie towards him, momentum carrying him forward, only to be met with a vicious left hook, his head flying to the side from the impact. He then crashed into Ron resulting both to end up as a pile of limbs on the floor. Harry spat at them before stepping back but the felt someone else running at him from behind. He spun around, grabbing the new assailant by the shirt and slammed him into a near by wall. Albert had seen his friends get attacked by Harry and told Chris to find the adult while he tried to stop them. Now, he's really starting to regret he hadn't just tried to stun them. To Harry, Albert was obviously dazed, Harry then proceed to land a few hits on him before throwing him at the duo that was now rising again. They crashed and fell into a pile once more. He waited for them to get back up, as they did, Harry eyed the chair that was left in the room for either when they were resting or for someone to sit in when they watch the training.

"What's going on here?" screamed Lily as she, James, and several others came rushing into the training area at Chris's urging. Eddie paid no heed, his pride was wounded, so he charged Harry. Harry only smirked darkly and picked up the chair he was eyeing and broke it through his brother. The fight might have escalated but a powerful body paralysis spell was caste on all those in the room by the newly arrived Dumbledore. While Harry could have gotten out of it, he didn't want to blow his cover, nor did he really feel the need to.

"As I am not exactly sure as to what has happened, I will have to ask you to remain civil when I release you from this spell, so that I may find out what has happened here. Is that understood?" Dumbledore asked an authoritarian tone. No one could nod, but their eyes told him that they agreed. He gave a small swish of his wand and everyone was able to move again immediately however, Ron began to blame Harry, while Lily, Molly and Arielle rushed to tend to their injured son

"Professor, he attacked Eddie first! And then he-," "Now, Mr. Weasley, why don't we allow Mr. Potter to explain it himself."

"Very well," began Harry. Well, he did say Mr. Potter, and he technically was a Potter. "Your dogs can't seem to keep their mouths shut, so I did it for them." Here, Malfoy, Daphne and Blaise gave a satisfied smirk.

"Professor, he was saying that he was going to be a Dark Lord!" proclaimed Ron. Many in the room turned a suspicious eye on Harry once more.

"Don't put words in my mouth Weasel," replied Harry. Here, all the Slytherins gave an amused smirk. Ron's face flushed red,

"slimy git!" "Ooo, that hurt, but if you really want to get it on, then bring it bitch!" "Well, at least my family actually wanted me and didn't just-"

"RONALD BILIOUS WEASLEY! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO ANYBODY, DO YOU HEAR ME BOY?" screamed Mrs. Weasley. But before she finished her sentence Shade had already took another swing at Ron and broken his nose. He was going to follow up, but a dozen wands from various Order Members reluctantly convinced him not to.

"That is enough! Young man, did you or did you not attack your brother and his friends?" James demanded.

"Hmmm, attack, huh? I guess you could think of it like that," was Harry's casual answer.

"That's it, you're grounded for the rest of the week, and you're not going out at all," James was angry, his son was acting completely out of line. And he acted like attacking people for no good reason was alright. He knew that his son probably hadn't been taught much morals, growing up on the streets, so he resolved to start giving him some talks about acceptable behaviors. He felt guilty that he wasn't there for his son, and now look at him! Disrespecting everyone, attacking people for talking, this was not tolerated as a Potter. Albeit he may have had a few problems with the same things, it didn't matter. He was going to ask Lily to see about talking some sense into him too. She seemed somewhat closer to Harry, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Che, you sound like I genuinely care to listen to what you say," drawled Harry. He then turned to face the Headmaster," I take it I can leave now?" Harry figured he might as well take care of Daronamos tonight, so he should find him now and quick, so that the Council doesn't get a chance to stop him before Shade does.

"Mr. Potter, I believe that we should have a talk, in private of course, soon about your future here in the Wizarding World, especially about school." Harry didn't say anything and took it as a dismissal. He balantly defied James' order and left the house immediately, looking for his nemesis.

* * *

"Shade Morrigan, you are under arrest for murdering Jamison Black, conspiracy against the council, and if you'd like resisting arrest, as well as battery and assult," declared Deric Daronamos. Shade merely smirked. Just the councilman, his three sons, as well as a half a dozen wizard henchmen. That was unusual. Oh well, this should be fun. He also sensed that Fiona was waiting in the shadows near by, she was going to be feasting tonight, and he may just join her.

"Remember Daronamos, Don't play with fire," as he said this, his left hand was enveloped in a black fire, "you'll only get burned." With this statement, he flung the black fire that surrounded his hand at Daronamos, whom jumped out of the way as the black fire came at him as a ball of fire. The man standing behind him was not so lucky however, and was immediately enveloped in the black fire. All that remained was ashes within a few seconds. The now pile of ash also happened to be Daronamos's eldest son, the son that had been groomed to take his place when he died. More than rage now filled Daronamos, hatred began to seep into his heart as he stared at the pile of ash that was his son.

"GET HIM!" he roared. As he said this, a pale figure with ebony hair flew out of no where and attacked his other son. Shade drew a knife, its handle and blade pure black, about twenty inches with the handle, with his right hand, and shot a few curse from his left as he charged to join the melee. His first curse was one that conjured melted steel in one's innards, therefore causing an excruciating death. One of the wizard mercenaries immediately fell to his knees holding his stomach and screaming in pain. Within seconds a hole had been burned through him and his insides were visibly coated with a silvery metal. The second was powerful and dark curse that literally ripped its victim to shreds, ooo Fiona wasn't going to be too happy about that one if it connected, she wouldn't be able to drain him of his blood if he did. As he got in range, he cut down a mercenary straight threw with his blade, and ducked just as three red spells of crucio flew over head. He turned and cast his own, breaking their minds within seconds. Shade turned around only to have to dodge a giant paw. It seemed that Daranamos had shifted to his wolf form. That was perhaps what made the werewolves of the clans so much more dangerous than regular ones. They were able to change at will and retain nearly complete control. Those of the clans were taught and an ancient spell of no known way of breaking kept them from revealing its secret to anyone.

Though Shade himself was faster, was Daranamos a powerful werewolf in his own. He slashed at Shade with his claw again, once again to be ducked, only to barely escape a sharp cut to his arm. .He reared back and jumped Shade with a rage filled roar. Shade merely backed up with inhuman speed before deciding to end it quick and now, with a single stab through the ribs, a wound that would cripple him for the fight. He drew his blade back just as Fiona jumped for the now defenseless man and sank her teeth into his jugular. Shade watched dispassionately as the man that had been one of his main opponents among the Dark Nations fade away in life. He glanced around to see Godric, an old friend of Jack, and armed escorts, no doubt coming to stop Daranamos. Shade felt it be best if he went to comfort Jennifer. She would need it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was that? I wanted to do the reading of the will, but didn't get to it. No Harry probably won't be the new head of Blacks, so don't worry about that. What will happen, will be rather different. I still hope that people might share their opinion of Bellatrix and Narcissa. Err I don't know what else to say here so review and yeah, whatever. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **YAY, I finally hit the one hundred reviews! (Drunken Cheers and hoots) Thanks everyone! This chapter was a little awkward to write for me, don't know why but it was. Now, I've decided that the Black sisters won't be all goody two shoe, and they'll hate muggles and mudbloods. This chapter should fill in a few wholes, maybe open a few more, and a little action scene. Err, I can't think of anything else, so read on!

* * *

"Mr. Griphook, may I ask that we begin the reading of the will now, as I am sure you have many other things that require your time," began Dumbledore. It had been a troubling week for the Order. Harry Potter had not been seen for the entire week, and Voldemort has been increasing his raids. Something was also causing mysterious brutal deaths, the bodies resembled to victims of the minor demons that had been used during Grindelwald's time. Another incident that he had feared might happen occurred. It seemed that young Edward had unconsciously received a vision from Voldemort. After a majority vote within the Order of the Phoenix, he was forced to release at least the first part of the Prophecy. He personally thought that it seemed as if many fates and complications from years long ago, was finally coming to a crash in the here and now. He and just about everyone that was in the room (which included the Black family, as well as the Tonks and a few others of lesser branches of the Black family from the British Isles) were keeping their eyes on two individuals, or more precisely, glaring at the two. The two recipients gladly returned the glares, for the most part. Bellatrix Lestrange and her sister, Narcissa Malfoy. Dumbledore remembered them from their Hogwarts days, both were raised with traditional pureblood believes, both were ruthless, cunning, ambitious, and above all else, fiercely independent. They were the epitome of true Slytherins. _'Sirius said that Jack held his allegiance to his blood before all others, but is he expecting everyone else to do the same?'_ was one of his many thoughts when the two stepped into the door. While Dumbledore had only met Jack during Wizengamot sessions, as Jack was Lord Black, Dumbledore had found that Jack liked big risks with big payouts. His tactics in politics reflected on that. He liked to play with controversies, he loved to start them. The games he tended to play, much like the one that Albus now found himself in the middle of, were deadly at the very least. He had not been able to pry an ounce of information from the Goblins concerning the will, not even with all his influence. He didn't use it merely to please the Blacks' curiosity, no, he had a more strategic reason for it. The Blacks were one of the most powerful families in Europe, their wealth alone makes them a glaring beacon of power. Not to mention the many branches of Blacks that extended to many influential social circles. Who ever gained control of the title of Lord Black would gain significant power and be an invaluable asset to his or her allies. He had hoped that he would be able to gain knowledge of who it was that was to inherit the title. The Goblins had been completely tight lipped.

Wizards and Goblins had not truly gotten along, let alone trusted each others for centuries, since the time of Merlin. It did not help that with the recent war, the Ministry had threatened and even attempted to seize Gringotts from the Goblins in hopes of insuring that the Goblins remained loyal to the ministry. Of course that plan backed fire, and the Goblins was formally joined in the Grand Alliance. It comprises of some of the most powerful clans of dark creatures, even a few ancient religious orders and sects in Britain, and had connections with many that were outside. There were some of clans and groups of magical creatures that did not join it, and even a few that out right opposed it. These tended to be break offs of the traditional and old clans, the powerful old elite clans were among the first to form the Grand Alliance. The clans or pack or even just individuals who did not belong to any powerbases of magical creatures had pledged allegiance to the Ministry. The clans that did these, were usually those that were relatively newly formed, they were not bound to laws and customs that their predecessors had forged, unlike the old clans. They tended to be far more self-indulgent, to a point that it sometimes in endangered the magical world to be discovered. They tolerated the Ministry as long as it kept a blind eye to their activities, in return, they fought for the Ministry. The majority of them fell behind a single man, though Albus himself had never met him, who was said to be named Drayor. However, the Goblins sought to aid the Old Clans. It was not surprising, they found that side more beneficial. And in the end, it paid off. Now they had a real voice in the Ministry, though as a foreign people, and they had power.

"Mr. Dumbledore, the reading of the ill will begin at 11:00 a.m. today, and as there are three minutes left and also a beneficiary absent, I am afraid I will have to ask you for the last time to sit down, shut up, and be grateful that I do not kick you out as you are not named to be here on Lord Black's will," sneered the Goblin. Dumbledore merely sighed and sat down, wondering who was missing. Two and a half minutes later, a bloodied figure crashed into the room, covered in black clothings. Everyone in the room was on their feet with their wand pointed at the figure that now nodded a greeting to Griphook and sat down in a seat beside him. It wore a hood, which it pulled down, only to reveal itself to be Harry Potter.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

Shade was rushing through the countless corridors and endless mazes of Gringotts, or as much rushing as he can with a Goblin as a guide. The creature was fast no doubt, but it had rather short legs. Understandably, he was a little irritated. It had been a…exciting week to say the least. After spending the entire day proving that Duranamos had been trying to kill him, not the other way around, he was finally alerted to some grim but not exactly bad news. One of his spies found a trace of a demon running lose.

_Flashback_

_Shade prepared for this possibly suicidal mission. While yes, he had killed Drayor, if he were to face demons, full fledge demon lords, then that would be dangerous for even him. Even Drayor would have nearly died fighting the legendary rulers of the hells, and Shade had not even been able to match Drayor completely in terms of power. After all, the old Sorcerer had had millennia of practice and he but a handful of years. It had costed the world some of its most fearsome warriors and crippled two others, each sacrificing themselves to kill Drayor. But if he was going to die for his cause, then he'd do so proudly wearing his formal attire. It was the one that he had personally chosen, and it was designed for combat and combat alone. He began by pulling a Elvin silk undershirt on, it was enchanted only to keep it comfortable and isolate his body from too much magical aura, as too much magic connecting to him could interfere with some of the more complicated and delicate branches of magic that Shade often used. Over it, he pulled a vampirc style tunic, imbued with blood magic and runes that were meant to give greater channeling of magic that Shade had learned from the Vampires and many others such as the dark and grey elves, werewolf. _

_Flashback within a Flashback_

_"Child of Darkness, now that you know what lies ahead, the path that you take is a decision that you must choose, be it for better or for worst," uttered the great Dark Elf king. Shade was careful to try and keep the confusion out of his face, but the King had had eons of practice and Shade had yet to even been formally trained._

_"What I mean, is that Darkness had chosen you, and her daughters, the three Dark Goddesses, Lady Melania the Goddess of the Night, Lady Rinae the Goddess of the Shadows, and Lady Nynx, the Goddess of the Celestial lights that roam in Darkness's domain, have guided you here to be prepared for the coming war. But we can only provide you with teachings that you wish to learn. Of course, there may be certain things that you will have to master if you wish to learn of certain things. So what will you learn?"_

_"Magic" was the reply. A short burst of laughter ensued, confusing most present that the normally composed king would laugh at such the impudent child's answer. _

_"Ahh, little one, you need not but asked and I would have explained what I had ask of you. The teachings that I believe you will gain the opportunity to receive are these, the Soul Arts, magic which delves in the mingling of souls, often used to communicate with the dead, and bind the will of living, it is perhaps one of the most delicate and intimate arts that are found in the mortal realm. The Black Arts, spells and magics under this category are considered to be perhaps the most destructive magic to ever be created, it is solely an art of war. Some say that its powers comes from Darkness itself, and so that only those who follow either one of the three Dark Goddess may truly grasp its power, as they are Darkness's assigned queens to our realm. Necromancy, the Art of the dead, it is often intermingled with the Soul Arts, though for the most part unnecessary, it is deals with the death, and invariably life as well. To manipulate the dead, bringing them under your control, and to an extent, manipulate the living as well. The Arcane Arts, it is dealing with forces outside of our earthly realm, calling powers of Heaven, hell or some other realm to aid you, summon demons, bring forth angelic beings, all of these is at the command of those who master this art. Blood magic, it is the understanding of the magic of the blood. Blood is a very unique substance and its uses are countless. Numerous powerful rituals, the increase physical feats that you have already began to learn, and many other powerful and destructive powers that can be used with Blood magic…"_

_Back to just a flashback_

_In the end, Shade had trained in mostly the Arcane Arts, Necromantic Arts, the Black Arts and the Blood Arts. He had learned other skills such as physical combat, with swords, knives, daggers, and even a staff. But mostly with Knives and Daggers as it was his preference. Speed and precision, that was his greatest strength, and it was what he capitalized on. He had been taught basic magic, and some of the Dark Arts, but he knew little of the modern wizarding magic. He was also taught skills that really did not fall in any territory, such as the Mind Arts, at least so that he can defend against it. But he did not really need to use it to attack, though he is moderate in it, as he can pour magic into his voice and words much like a vampire. The arts that he focused to master, which the Blood Arts he nearly did and Black Arts he did, were the ones he saw as most useful to him. With Necromancy, he could summon legions of the dead. With the Black Arts, he could not only better learn the already awesome powers that was his gift, but also further it to a point that even masters of the Art had not thought was possible. Like summon shadow beasts of any kind he wished to mold. Through the Arcane Arts, he brought his already terrifying supply of magic to a whole new level, enabling him to call on the outer realms and bringing forth Demons, and casting spells of terrible destruction. Blood Arts gave him an inhuman speed that outstripped just about any vampires. He also underwent countless rituals that were not prepared by him, but gradually brought him up to par with Drayor. The Soul Arts and Diabolic magic he had begin to practice after the war, holding on to some impossible hope that he would some how be able to bring Alea back from the dead one day with all the powers and knowledge that he had been gifted with, and those that he had fought and killed for. In terms of wisdom, he was wise beyond his years in some subjects, yet in others, he had nearly no experience what so ever. _

_Now Shade pulled on his pants, materials similar to his tunic which was made from a fine fabric that was formed by the essence of darkness. Shade preferred not to wear armor, leather or otherwise, as he did not like their restricting nature. He pulled his belt through their places, and began setting the few things that weren't already attached to his sash. Two long knives (imagine Legolas's twin knives from Lord of the Rings) hung at either hip. They were forged from Galborn1, a black metal first invented by a long lost smith. It was pure black, and stronger than any metal before it. Three daggers also were attached tucked into his sash. One was used for ceremonial purpose for necromantic practices. The other two were laced with poison and imbued with magic to resist magical healing of the wound, as well as magical poisoning so that even if one should survive the deadly venom, they'd likely lose their life or at least lose their magic. He had a pistol, which contained bullets made of blessed silver and cooled by holy water, and a few small pouches. Within one pouch, contained many shrinked muggle explosives. In another were small, magical crystals, heavily charged to explode in a magical fire or ice when they broke. He now pulled on his basilisk hide boots, with throwing knives in one and another pistol in the other. He pulled on his gloves, which looked like leather but was made from basilisk hide as well, and he tested their magical properties. With a thought, four blades protruded from the knuckles of his gloves and each was laced with several deadly poisons. And with another thought they retreated into their hiding spot. Now he strapped another gun to his left thigh and a short knife to his other. He attached a sheathed dagger on each of his forearms, whereas there were already two wand hoisters on the bottom of side of each. One was his new hair of a Nightmare wand, the other was not really a wand, but actually a staff of some sort. It wasn't a traditional staff, really. It was made from the wood of a holy tree that grows in the most beloved city of the Dark Elves, and legend has it that the tree was the Darkness's gift to its children. It is so sacred that only a single staff if allowed to be taken from it every three centuries, given to those that are worthy of its powers. The staff that Shade had forged with the wood he was granted a piece of art in deed. It was about five and a half feet tall, with a traditional serpent like dragon intertwined on the foot of the staff. Its eyes were set with Emeralds, and its teeth with Onyx. The rest of the staff was carved with numerous runes and serpents and dragons also engraved along its length. It was studded with many emeralds and onyxes, with the occasional black diamonds. It held the remains of a Dementor destroyed by some long lost spell, and was soaked in the blood of a long dead Balrog. It was a delicate balance reached between the three realms. The holy wood that was said to have fallen from the heavens, the remains of a Dementor, a creature forged in this realm, and the blood of a demon. The properties of each belong the Divine magic, Earthly Magic, and Diabolic magic. Thus making the staff a powerful tool, as it reaches across the realms. He pulled over his head and around his neck, an amulet. The Amulet of Morgaine Le Fay. Its powers are what had given the Dark Lady, her all powerful legions of black knights, through it one can grant undead minions powerful arms._

_Shade then cast himself into a large black hooded cloak. It belong to one of the first wizard of the Morrigan lines. Shade was the first person to have donned it, and yet not of Morrigan's blood. Shade had came to Lordship over the Morrigan Family, because the last person of Morrigan's blood had no child and named the first magical son to be born into her muggle best friend's line as the heir to her family, or if they didn't have any for five generations, then to the next to be born. That best friend just happened to be Shade's great grandmother. The cloak that had been passed down the line was said to be one that belong to a Dementor. It certainly had the look of it, the torn and shredded edge, and large hood that covered his face in darkness, the touch of coldness that is given off. It was made into a cloak, and beneath it, Shade pulled on a scarf to cover his mouth, as a precaution against being recognized by facial features. Illusion charms were fine and dandy, but they could be undone. Finally, Shade strapped his final piece of armament. It was a double edge long sword, blade made of two things. Black Diamond and emerald. The two gems were combined into this blade in such a way that from the broad side of the sword, it looked as if there were emerald flames dancing on the blade. The handle was made from black Mytheril, and had intricate patterns that ran this hilt. While Shade could have just formed his weaponry from the shadows and darkness which he can bend to his will, it had proven useless to use the shadows against Drayor, as his control of the shadows rivaled Shade's. Besides, the shadow sword, as Shade had dubbed it, took far too much magic and concentration to maintain if he were to get in a serious fight with foes of superior power or even equal, should he find any. So it was with this that he walked out and began following the lead that had been given to him. He tracked for five days straight without any sleep, he did not need any sleep or food, though he did eat and drink, as his blood magic sustained him for now._

_Shade finally found his prey. It was a small gathering of minor demons, canon fodders, and he was about to dispatch them quickly, when he felt a presence coming towards him. As the presence came closer in superhuman speed, Shade recognized it as a demon. The presence came in to striking range of Shade, but was quickly slashed in half length wise and width wise by a tendril of Shadow Shade summoned. He called out more tendrils and drew his twin knives out of their sheaths as the dropping of the demon behind him alerted the others. He flew out of the tree that he was hiding in, firing out an arc of black fire. The Black Fire curse, it is summons a magical fires that burns according to its creator's will, and burns all including magic itself. The arc hit three of the demons, before the rest dodged and charged him. He landed and slashed the first demon, landing amidst the group. Two of his tendrils lashed out as one jumped him from behind and the other from his side. He then pushed his inhuman speed, dashing around and slashing demons until one finally was managed to block his strike. He found himself staring into a pair of demonic red eyes that belong to a hideous face. The creature was using a wicked blade that seemed to have had the handle made out of bones. Shade instantly felt this was not merely just the minor demons but a demon of considerable power. Normally, this would not have worried Shade, but the fact that he felt half a dozen more(which alone still would not have really made him concern) but then felt a horrific power that could at the very least wound him. He wanted to round on the most powerful demon on the battle field, but he did not want to risk having distractions. He quickly unleashed simultaneous strikes with his tendrils as well as his shadow blade, and was rewarded with a piercing scream as two of the tendrils sunk into the demons chest. He then beheaded the beast and blasted half a dozen Killing curses in a single motion of his hand. Two of his curses fell true to their aim, and the demons fell dead. While the average unforgivable was unable to greatly affect demons, Shade made sure to over-charge the killing curses, so they went down dead. The others were able to avoid the deadly missiles. But in the time it took for them to dodge, Shade had slashed another one of them and was in the process of destroying a second. The remaining two quickly shot a powerful blast of magic each that Shade dodged and Shade had to create a powerful shield that held but buckled slightly against the blast. Each caused a crater 10 meters wide. The demons prepared to launch another volley, but found their victim had apparated behind them and landed a spell on each. One was instantly torn to shreds, the other fell to the ground as a headless corpse. Soon Shade was calmly facing the only remaining enemy. The demon resembled a large muscular man, but with many demonic features, such as a horn protruding from either side of his head. His eyes glowed an eerie yellow, and countless small spikes lined his back, continuing down a tail. They stared each other for what seemed like an eternity, then blinked into a clash. Shade had put forth four of his tendrils to strike him from different directions, four more to meet his sword stroke, and dissipated his shadow sword, and drew his twin knives to follow his tendrils that met the demon's sword. The demon seemed to shoot out of his body a burst of magic that destroyed his tendrils, and he cut through the shadowy tendrils after a long struggle of strength between him and his opponent. However, he did not cut through the blades. Then, all of a sudden, Shade pulled back and called forth a powerful burst shadows that rammed the demon off his feet. _

"_Who are you, Human, that possess such power and skill?" asked the demon as he regained his footing._

"_To you, I am death, demon."_

"_Hahahaha, foolish mortal, I am Celeris, Slayer of a thousand men, if you beg for mercy now, I may shorten the times of your suffering."_

"_To hell with you!" with this statement, Shade launched a powerful curse, which the demon blocked but still caused a massive explosion. Shade called on the shadows to form shadow hounds and they charged the demon. The demon slashed at one, but missed as he felt a set of teeth tear into his left arm. He roared in anger, and unleashed a circle of fire that spread around him. Shade jumped over the arc and brought one knife down which Celeris met with his own. They traded blows within the fiery circle for hours, firing the occasional spells and curses. Then all of a sudden, Shade shot a throwing knife into the demon, and it struck true. They both backed up, each panting, albeit only lightly, taking in what the other's injuries were. Shade had several cuts, none that were life threatening or hindering for him, but a few that were close, a burn here and their. He would normally be able heal them, but the demon's sorcery counteracted with the vampire magic that automatically healed Shade's body. The demon wasn't doing better. He had now a knife stuck to in his ribs, a gash on the left arm, a large cut across his chest, and an X shaped injury on his back. Shade needed to end this soon because if he doesn't, then someone might come and check on these beasts, and he knew how, but didn't want to do it. It may cause unwanted attention. Ahh, Pity. So, Shade sheathed his weapons._

"_HAHAHA, so you finally see that it is futile to fight worthless mortal?" asked the demon. Shade quickly sneered before pulling out his staff and muttering a long line of an old forgotten language, all the while watching if the demon was going to attack, or just stand there arrogantly. The staff glowed before Shade thrusted the staff forward and a black orb discharged. "FOOL, YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN SPELLS CANNOT STOP ME!" as but now the demon felt the power behind the spell. Shade threw himself into the void before the spell detonated. An hour later, a squad of police would arrive, and it would be all over the headlines that a failed Terrorist bombing caused a massive explosion, creating a crater that was two blocks in radius, with a strange emerald and black fire dancing in and around it._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After he confirmed the time with his watch, Griphook nodded to the guard at the door and it was shut. He pulled out a pensive looking devise and pointed his finger at it before muttering a few spells in the goblin tongue. Suddenly, the liquid in the pensive, rose up, and a figure of Jack appeared. The image blinked before looking around and smiling.

"Wow, all of you care about me enough to come and see this? I'm so flattered!" Jack squealed.

"Please old man, I'm only here to see which of your organs I can have to sell," replied Harry. This released some tensions that had been built up, so most people either let out a small laugh or a slight smile at the least.

"Now, we can have our little chat and all later, but first to business," Jack said,"I, Jamison-" "Ha, Jamison, I still find that funny," added Shade. ",Orion Black of sound mind, do declare the following as my last will. Now I'll just get to the big and juicy stuff that everyone is here for: the title of Lord Black and head of the House of Black. I bestow that title…To no one," "What?" "Huh?" "What the fuck?" "That's right, you heard me. I'll get to what I mean later, to my beloved but misguided nieces and their sister, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda respectively, I leave you each with 1 million Galleons and a promise to have protection provided should any of you reconsider your position on this coming war. To Jennifer, I know how you've always wanted my mansion, so you can have 500,000 galleons, and all my private residences in Werewolf territory. To my mutt of a nephew, Sirius Black, and his beautiful wife, I bestow 2 million galleons. To my old comrade and friend, Shade, I give you the thing I know you want the most: the Palace." Here Shade blinked and then laughed loudly, the others had neither any idea what the Palace was or why he was laughing. The Palace is the most exquisite harem in the British Isles. " Now about the title of Lordship. Why have I named no one to gain that title? Simple, because the Blacks allegiance has always been to our own blood first, and I know that none of you will follow this creed while this war lasts so until then, no one will gain that mantle. Now will you all sign the will then I can explain how I've decided to grant the head of the Black house. And then we can talk a bit." He finished with a smile, but to Harry, that smile looked just a little too innocent. Griphook passed the will around as well as a small dagger. Most just prick a small cut on their thumb and letting a small drop of blood hit the will, the one on paper. Shade distractedly used the old traditional blood signing, taking a dagger of his own and closing a hand around it, pulling the dagger to making a cut on his hand. He then pressed his bloodied hand on the contract which glowed a bit, and his hand was healed. Shade didn't look to closely at the will, but merely took a quick skim of it. Most were surprised by his odd way of signing, or that he even knew of it.

"Now, I assigned a regent or more like a protector for all those who signed it, and named Shade, or as you probably know him as, Harry Potter, to hold all Black fortune until such a time that War comes to an end and then he will decide to bestow the rest of the family fortune and the titles of each. Shade, as the regent, you hold the responsibility to protect the physical and mental welfare of all those who have signed this will, and in return you gain half the interest of all Black assets." Everyone sat stunned. They were to be under the guardianship of a teenager that grew up, for all they know, on the muggle streets, having had no schooling what so ever. Shade was seeing red all over, shadows of a black flame were tracing out of his form and a few sparks of green lightning flashed around him.

"WHAT? I AM NOT BABYSITTING YOUR BRATS FOR THE ENTIRITY OF THIS WAR! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU GOD DAMNED MENGY MUTT?"

"You don't have a choice, it's in the contract, and you signed it in blood." The image of the dead man smirked. "Of course, they'll all have to do as you say, no matter what since you are basically now their legal guardian despite the fact that most of them are of age."

"Can't you just do this for an old friend or at least a dying comrade's last wishes?"

"DAMN IT, YOU BETTER BE KIDDING ME BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT I SWEAR I'LL BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE JUST TO KILL YOU AGAIN!" Shade continued to roar in rage.

"Now, now, Shade, no need for idle threats," chastised Jack, obviously amused, that for once, Shade was raging at him, and he didn't need to be afraid.

"Uncle, I mean no disrespect, but are you sure it was wise force us under the guardian ship of this half-blood ruffian?" came the culture voice of Mrs. Malfoy.

"Half-blood ruffian? Better a Half-blood ruffian then a pureblood whore like you!" growled Shade. Mrs. Malfoy narrowed her eyes and was going to reply but her son cut her off.

"Watch your mouth mudblood!" he cried.

"I'd watch your own if I were you, before I decide to carve it off," Shade returned, drawing one of his laced daggers, and fingering it, while a strange glint sparked in his eyes.

"ENOUGH! Now, Bella, Cissa, I realize that you both hold distain for muggles and muggle born in general, but you this is your chance for protection. Actually, let me take that back. This is your protection, and you don't have a choice in that matter!" declared Jack.

"You realize of course, Jack that I will not hesitate to break any of your brats in two should they annoy me enough, or attempt to betray me?" Shade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes yes, do try and control yourself though, magic itself is the judge since you signed the contract. Now then, I need to speak to everyone else privately Shade," He said meaningfully. Shade realized that he was probably going to start getting all sappy and perhaps even reveal a secret or two about Shade. He would normally try and pry it out of the old wolf, but now that he's dead, Shade couldn't.

"Fine, I'll just start looking over the paper works to your blasted family," he growled. He seemed relatively calm on the outside, but on the inside he was besides himself with rage, thinking of numerous ways to try and force Jack's soul back from the dead and torture it. He walked into an attached chamber and slammed the door so hard, that it cracked despite the unbreakable charm on it.

"Now then, to begin with do any of you have a question?" Dumbledore asked the

the question on everyone's mind.

"Yes Lord Black, how do you know Harry Potter, and why did you just do what you did?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone! I hope that you'll like the chapter. So should Harry go to Hogwarts? What kinds of humiliation should he force them to undergo? If this should get out to the media, what will they say? I wrote out Harry's weaponry, so that no one gets confused in the future, and I don't have to write it again. I don't know how people are going to like the will, I wasn't sure if I made it alright or what. The reason that even the Death Eater Bella came and signed the will, is because everyone of them knew Jack to be neutral, and trusted him nearly explicitly. Shade, though being angry as hell with him, still saw Jack as a friend. Please review, give opinions, tell me what you want! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Well, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and everyone who didn't but read my story any ways. Fine, I'll come clean. I did 'borrow' afew names from other stories, but those characters from the other stories are the same only in name. I used them for two reasons. First, because it was my way to show my respect and utter devotion to that story, and second, I am a lazy bastard who can't be bothered to make up too many names of my own. Sorry to disappoint people who keeps wanting Shade to reveal himself, but he won't be revealed for a loooooong time. I did say that he was more powerful than Voldamort and Dumbledore, but not how much. Read and review!

* * *

"Harry, was actually first brought to my pack by a councilwoman. He had made friends with her during a diplomatic mission to an allied Vampire Clan, so she brought him back with her to be her guest. After a private conversation between her and the High Councilor, he was allowed to stay, to learn a bit from the pack if he wanted. Calina Nexemena was the one that brought him. It was quite hilarious…"

_Flashback_

_Jack rubbed his eyes and then blinked. Yep, his sight was still right. He then proceeded to pinch himself. Ouch. That hurt, so he wasn't dreaming. Hmmm, has he been sniffing anything he shouldn't? Jack didn't remember ever doing anything like that. But, but, then how the hell does one explain the miracle that was happening in front of him? Walking into the Council Chamber, was the cold- and black-hearted Calina Nexemena, the most powerful woman in the Pack, and second to only the High Councilor, also known as the Elder, amongst men and women, covered completely in honey and feathers, her normally fiery red hair was turned into the most ridiculous shade of pink. It was all anyone can do to not burst out into hysterical laughter, for the normally strictly formal and impersonal woman to march into a public place in such a state. It was most unusual, but then again no one really knew all that much about her. She was a very private person and had few if any friends. _

_"Why, Madam Nexemena! I must admit, that your new choice of attire is quite tasteful, I presume it was Master Shade's suggestion?" drawled the Elder, not bothering to hide his amusement. He was probably the only person that could get away with it._

_"Elder, may I have your permission to take a leave of my duties for a while?" she gritted through her teeth, the raw rage flashing in her eyes, just daring anyone to laugh at her or even utter the incident to anyone._

_"Of course, of course! No doubt you want to entertain your new guest and insure that he is settled, no? Besides, I dare say his influence on your fashion sense is quite positive, perhaps with the increase time you spend in his presence, you'll pick more of it up," the Elder said, smiling cheekily. Once Calina had stalked out of hearing range, Jack was the first in the room burst out laughing, the rest following immediately after. It was rare that someone else had the chance to have a laugh on Calina's expense. She was young, bitter because of the lost of her parents during the earlier part of her childhood, and pretty sarcastic. Normally, it would she that was making everyone look like an ass, but this was a welcome change._

_End of Flashback_

"She ended up taking four months off, presumably to educate him in the ways of a true pack, since the other packs hadn't taught him right, so she says anyways. So he was trained in the traditional Werewolf Warrior ways, and that will be why he knows of the dark arts. I myself didn't meet him until nearly the beginning of the Werewolf Wars…"

_Flashback_

_"A kid your age shouldn't be drinking this much," stated Jack. He was in one of his favorite bars, just looking for few good drinks, after all, war was on the horizon, and nearly everyone needed some sort of comfort. For many like himself, liquor was what he needed. As he walked in, he had looked around to see if he could find any empty tables, he wanted to be alone this night, while normally a wild night with an attractive girl would have been the best, solemn nights like these, it wouldn't have helped. Then he had seen this kid, he looked around ten, maybe eleven, pretty short, with a half empty bottle in his hand, plus an empty bottle already in front of him._

_"And an old man like you shouldn't be drinking at all," was the child's reply. Jack blinked, and really studied the kid, before realizing that it was Calina's friend. He had visited the Pack a few more times, and whenever he was around, Calina tended to be either in a far worse mood then usual, or a far better one. He was one not to be trifled with, as Calina herself had taught him in the art of combat, or so the rumors say. Eve the Elder himself showed much respect to the boy. Jack knew not why, but he had never known the Elder to be handing respect out without being earned. Jack pulled up a chair to the corner that he and the kid were sitting at, and waved for a fresh bottle of whiskey._

_"Tell me kid, why you are drinking?" he began, as he downed his first shot._

_"Probably the same reason as you, and it's Shade," _

_"Hmm, and why exactly do you think that the reason that you and I are drinking are the same, kid?"_

_"Because you know and I know, that a war is inevitable. Death is going to be inevitable, lots and lots of it. No life will be left untouched amongst the Children of the Night, no soul will be left in peace. There is no way that you as a veteran of war and a councilman, can be ignorant of what is to come."_

_There was a long moment of silence as both occupants took a long guzzle of their respective drinks._

_"You're awfully cynical for a child your age," Jack stated._

_A trace of a humorless smile passed his companion's face as he uttered, "I don't really remember a time when I truly was a child." They sat there, sipping liquor for some time in silence, before Jack broke the silence._

_"Ah, where are my manners? Jack Black, councilor as you seemed to already know, and head of the House of Blacks," he introduced himself, offering his hand to the young child in front of him. The child stared at him for a moment, before a small smirk made its way onto his previously solemn face._

_"Shade Morrigan, newly dubbed first captain," he took the hand and shook it._

_End of Flashback_

"I am under oath, even in death, to keep certain things a secret. I can however tell you of what I am allowed to tell you. Harry has had a hard life. To me, he has been a drinking buddy whenever we had a chance to drink together, and after the war when he had time to visit. He is to me, something of a younger brother. He was involved in the Werewolf War, and as he was a soldier, though his rank I'm forbidden to tell. He has had some close friends, a good many were felled by wizards and witches. He is more than competent in the art of war, so I ask that you do not cross him. He has seen horrors that have driven greater men to the depths of insanity, yet he has endured, and in doing so, he has gained many wisdoms that take lifetimes of hardship to gain. He is a being of exceptional power and cunning. His one personal ambition, I would not betray his trust to say, but will let you know that it is a desperate one. I will not go into any more details about him, as if you truly wish to know, it would be best if you found out from him. Now why did I trick him into gaining guardianship over all of you who are now present? Simple, because he will hate all wizards and witches, not just 'Light' ones or 'Dark' ones, purebloods and muggle-borns, everyone. He will judge what is best for the family without any prejudice to your ideals, since he scorns the Wizarding World in general. He isn't blinded by his prejudice, but for those he has yet to meet, he will remain weary. So I warn you now, he has many connections, don't cross him, and most importantly, never betray him. To him, betrayal is a sin beyond redemption. I have named him to protect you because I have faith that he is capable of doing so. Now then, do you have any other questions?" Jack concluded.

"Yes, like what the hell is going to happen to US?" Bella asked, pointing to herself and her sister. Jack rubbed his chin for a moment.

"I guess the Grimmauld Place would be good. I don't think anyone except that crazy old house elf has been there for the last decade or so, but hey, it'll give you lot something to do right?"

"Uncle, you cannot force me to obey that bumbling, murdering brute of a man-whore, he-" "he, is right here, and is most certainly not a man whore. However, if you must insist on calling me such, I may decide to whore YOU out to a number of my friends for half the price you normally work for," Shade sneered, his dagger in hand, and his arm twitching to spill some blood. It had been a while since someone had been able to pull one over him, and he truly hated it. It was as if he was back with the Dursleys, being controlled without his consent.

"You lot have one day to set all your affairs straight, you are to be ready at the Bloody Mary at approximately 11:00 a.m. tomorrow. Any questions? Pity, I don't give a fuck," was all Shade said before storming out of the office. Jennifer followed a moment later, shaking her head, while everyone else was shocked and indignant about being ordered around by a teenager. Bellatrix and Narcissa argued with one another quietly for a few moments before Bellatrix left the room. Narcissa walked towards her son, intending to have a talk with her, but Draco had something else in mind first.

"Goblin, as Lord Malfoy, I order you to draft divorce between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, on behalf of my mother," he ordered. Most people blinked in confusion. What the hell? But Dumbledore took a moment to consider the move, before admiring it. With Lucius incarcerated, Draco is now Lord Malfoy. By destroying as many ties as he could, Draco was insuring that he remained Lord Malfoy whenever Lucius was released. Oh, Albus had no doubt that Lucius would be released, the Minister, though no fool, was still human. If he didn't get out through the ministry, the Dark Lord was bound to break one of his inner circle out of some temporary holding cell.

Draco would also be able to consolidate his own power in Pureblood society as they would no longer just regard him as an asset of Lucius. That way, Lucius would have to obey Draco's commands, or Draco could disown him from the family as the Head of the Malfoys. He'd also gain another asset, Narcissa. She was still a property of the Malfoys since Draco was filing the divorce on her behalf. Hell he could have her married off to form a new alliance, as Draco had no son or daughter of his own. The boy had put much thought into this move.

Narcissa wasn't sure what to say or do. On one hand, her husband and her still slept in separate wings of the manor, so there was no love between them. On the other hand, getting out of Lucius's control, but into Draco's…she wasn't sure if that would be better. But she didn't have a chance, Draco swept out of the room in a haughty step. Soon everyone was dispersing.

* * *

"Hey Sirius, it'll be alright," James said as he saw his friend's face of shock. _'Probably seeing his uncle's memory shocked him a bit'_ he thought. Hell, he nearly fainted when his father's memory jumped up out of the pensive.

"James, you won't believe what just happened. And no it's NOT alright," Sirius shouted angrily and in shock. James blinked in confusion and looked to Lily, she was just as confused as he was. He opened his mouth but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"I believe that this development should be discussed during the meeting, which we should be attending right now," the Headmaster said. They met with the various Order members in the dining hall. Sirius had warned them that his uncle was a bit unpredictable, and with the influence of the title of Lord Black and all the resources that came with it, Dumbledore felt best to be prepare for whatever changes that the passing of the great werewolf may bring. Of course, he had never expected something like this to happen.

"Now, we had hoped that Mr. Black would have left Sirius as head of the House of Black, but alas, he seemed to have a different plan. He had hoped to keep his family together, and alive through this war, as the creeds that he had been brought up with, but in doing so, he has placed a terrible burden on a child, and an even greater danger on all of us. He has named Harry Potter as the regent and guardian of the House of Black. And I fear that young Harry may try to accomplish the terrible task that his friend has asked of him. Now some of you may wonder what I speak of, I will now tell you. In his will, the last Lord Black has asked that Harry protect all those of Black blood, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. And I though I have not known him for little more than two weeks, I believe he will try to fulfill Jack's last wishes," Dumbledore explained. Nobody was quite sure what they should say, no one was sure if there was anything to say at all.

"Headmaster! You cannot tell me that you will allow Bellatrix Lestrange into our headquater!" Snape protested heatedly, with good reasons, after all, he would be the one that would possibly suffer a terribly painful death should the Dark Lord find him to be a traitor.

"I will not stand for having that horrible wench in the same house as my children!" added Molly.

"And I won't have any Death Eaters in my home!" Lily proclaimed.

"Ahh, then all is well. We will be moving our headquarters to one of the Black Estates. I am sure that Harry will not mind if we do so," he said with a tired smile.

"But what about Lestrange?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm sure if we just tell him to about what she's done, we can convince Harry to disown her, then we won't have to worry about her, and besides, you-know-who will never expect us to hide on the lands of a family of Dark Wizards," argued Katherine.

"What if he refuses?" asked Moody.

"Hmm, the arrogant brat's head is even bigger than that of his father if he thinks that just because of his status as a Lord he can refuse the headmaster, which I'm sure he'll probably do. So we may as well just make him," Snape spat out. He was furious that the Potter line just gained more prestige, he was sure that it would only make Potter and his brats even more arrogant.

"Now, now Severus, I am sure that it won't come to that, and Harry will listen to reason," Dumbledore chided the sneering Slytherin. Good gracious, does he ever stop sneering?

"I don't know Professor, if the kid really did serve with the werewolves, then he'll probably be loyal to Jack's wishes," said Tonks.

"HE SERVED WITH THE WEREWOLVES?" screeched Lily. Tonks winced. Oops.

"Yes, Lily, Jack had said that Harry had fought for the werewolves, and presumably in the middle of all the fighting," Dumbledore said wearily.

"I told you he was trouble! I will not have some savage brute be harming our children, or heaven knows, even worse, turning them dark!" Molly angrily proclaimed.

"Hold it right there Molly, my son is not a brute, nor is he going to turn our children Dark! How dare you insult my son? It's your son that's now a lackey for the ministry!" Lily defended. She was already on the edge with this new revelation, and this insult was just too much for her to take.

"Alright ladies, let us not jump to conclusions. I think that it is perhaps best if we take some time to let our emotions settle, and meet Harry tomorrow," Dumbledore said, in a dismissive tone.

* * *

Bellatrix looked around the vampire bar with distain and shivered. She may have been considered insane by many, but she had self preservation instincts the same ones that forced her to go through with coming here. If she hadn't, the results would have been less than pleasing. Besides, her master had said that she could still serve the cause from her current station, passing along what intelligence that she could, and hopefully, turning her new lord to the Dark Lord's cause. She and her sister were under hooded cloaks, but still getting many a lustful stares from vampires and god knows what else, even in this mourning hour. She looked around and found what was to be the regent that she was suppose to be answering to now. She noticed that behind her traitor sister and cousin had arrived with their family behind them. Her nephew had been with them as it is and she wished that he would stop alternating between squirming in fear, and sneering in disgust, it was making him an attractive prey for the things that feast here.

Her cousin scowled wordlessly at him, before looking around and finding their new protector. He was sitting in a corner with half a dozen other beings, two that looked like a vampire, three of which she didn't see anything odd about, but deemed to be werewolves, and a third one wearing a hooded cloak that seemed cloak her face with impenetrable darkness, which only showed her lips. At least it looked like a female, Bellatrix wasn't sure. The six of them were drinking, laughing drunkenly at a joke they were sharing. As she stepped forth, a few of them looked at her before nudging Shade. He didn't bother to look up, merely putting his drink down and mumbling, "My sword is not for sales lady, go find someone else." Before resuming to take another drink. She growled but her traitor cousin stepped up and said, "It's us Harry, and I don't think your mother will be to please to find out that you're drinking." Shade finally looked up and sighed, he nodded a farewell to the others, but taking a bottle of liquor with him, and taking a long sip as he stood up. The cloaked figure and one of the vampires rose, before each giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, let's go," he said, taking out a piece of rope and commanding them to take hold. They did so, and he mumbled something which activated the Portkey. As Sirius landed, he was greeted with the sight of the house he swore he would never set foot in again. Grimmauld Place #12.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well? How was it? Let me clear this up. Bellatrix won't necessarily be evil, but she will be for Voldamort. Calina and the cloaked figure in the bar will both play an important role in this story, but probably not for a while. Let me clear this up. Yes, Harry is 17 so therefore, allowed by a technicalities, not required, or perhaps even able to attend Hogwarts. But he has had no magical education that they know of, except training with werewolves but how good would that look in the wizarding world's eyes, and he IS the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived the Ministry might be convinced of 'bending' the rules to force him into Hogwarts. But Shade won't be going to Hogwarts as a student if at all. 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Seeing as some thrice damned and twice cursed spineless littlebastard wanted me to quit so bad, the administration has taken my story off the site, for now. Ha! Take this bitch! I'm going to post it again so there! Whoever the hell tried to get me, you know what, why don't you come out and maybe I'll won't do more than just crucify you. I hope that all my loyal supporters will still remain with this story. i have deleted the scene that had offended people so badly. By the way i dont have the real chapter 4 back up because i had saved in on the school's computer, so That's that.

* * *

As soon as he landed, Shade pointed his wand at the others' general direction, and started muttering along stream of incoherent words. All the wands flew out of their owners' grasp and hiding place including wands in wand hoisters and flew into his hand. 

"I'll hold on to these until I deem you idiots ready to use them," he said smirking, "Now, I have already taken a look at this place and decided the rooming arrangements for the duration of our stay. I will take you to your respective rooms, each on the third floor of this house, and you are to remain in your room for the next two hours, unpacking. You are not to leave your rooms, or I may be forced to rip off a limb or two. After you have unpacked I will inspect your rooms to insure that you have not brought anything that will allow you to hurt, maim, or kill yourselves with, something I am sure you buffoons will somehow do any how. Afterwards, lunch will commence and we will discuss the rules that you will oblige by. Are there any questions? Save them for later," he spun around and led them to their rooms. Jennifer wanted to take a shot at Shade but knew that it would not only be pointless, likely to cause herself injury, and probably piss Shade off even more. Especially since he had been drinking before they arrived. So she just resigned herself to following his order for now, she could always rant at him later, hopefully at the bar where it'll embarrass him more in front of his friends.

"Now listen here Harry, you give us back our wands right now. I can understand if you don't trust my _dear _cousins to have their wands but why are you even allowing those Death Eaters in this house anyways?" demanded Sirius.

"First of all, you mangy mutt, I will keep your wand until I see fit, which may be after you are dead. Second of all, they are here because I ordered them to be here," Shade stated, not bothering to look back, "and I suggest you do as I say as well, or I might decide to snap your neck."

"Now I will get into the rules that are to be followed, and you will listen until I am finished, then you may proceed to ask any intelligent question that any of you my have. I'm pretty sure this'll last well past dinner and into the night, so I'll give you the afternoon to do whatever you want within this house, as in do not leave this house and do not do anything that is against the rules that I will set out, as long as it does not violate my orders to you unless I tell you otherwise, then after dinner, I will answer your god-damned questions. Now here are the rules. Rule one: don't piss me off. Rule two: don't piss me off. Rule three: DON'T PISS ME OFF!" Shade roared the last part," now is that clear?"

The air itself was suddenly charged with Shade's hidden rage and the only reason Bellatrix hadn't soiled her clothes yet was because she had spent years in the Dark Lord's service and had to endure his rage. Now she could clearly see what the Dark Lord had hoped for in the boy. It was unnoticeable at first, but now she could clearly feel the barely contained rage and hatred that was empowering his already awesome aura of power. It was like the Dark Lord's aura of utter fear that threaten to overwhelm even the mightiest of men, like Dumbledore's aura of warm, calming comfort that inspired hope in during a time without hope, this was a burning uncontrolled desperate rage, hatred, despair that easily cowed or inspired those who stand to greet it, and was usually well hidden, but silently warning those that met Shade not to risk its master's wrath. They nodded quickly, appeasing him was the first thought that crossed their mind before even their individual pride had a chance to protest, as he swirled his cloak once more, stalking into what was presumably the bedroom he claimed as his own.

Everyone stood around for an awkward moment, before they regained their composures and remembers who they were amongst. Tension thickened even more than what Shade had left behind, as followers of opposing ideals glared at one another. Jennifer was the only exception, she ignored them and went to find Shade. She was going to give him a piece of her mind if it's the last thing she did, which she suspected may be the last thing she ever does.

* * *

"Sister," Bellatrix addressed stiffly Andromeda," I see you are well." 

"And you surprisingly so as well Bella," her sister replied rather coldly. Narcissa sighed.

"Sister, I pray that you do not still begrudge us for not attending your wedding, you know what mother would have done to us," she stated sadly. Despite their differences in belief, and Andromeda's marriage to a muggle man, they were still sisters by blood, and cared for one another as well. A pity that he died a decade after his wedding to some muggle cancer. It was just like when they were kids. Andromeda and Bellatrix fighting, and Narcissa in between playing mediator. Her sister softened just a little at her words.

"Let's forget not talk about that, I believe it is well past time that we caught up with each of our lives, let us go up to my room, we a few hours before dinner is served," Bellatrix declared, finally letting go any misgiving she had for her sister's belief.

"Sorry Bella, I don't know if I trust you enough just yet to be alone in a room with both of you," she said, not sounding sorry at all, voice full of suspicions.

"Andre, get away from them. You can't trust them, you know that they are Death Eaters! And Lestrange is one of his inner circle!" Sirius came and declared, glaring accusingly at the two estranged Blacks.

"WE were far more loyal to our blood then you ever were. You ran away when the family's decision clashed against yours. We are loyal to the family still, and do our duties as a Black even if it's a Half-blood that leads the Blacks now," Bella shot back.

"At least I don't torture and murder people for fun! And at least I'm not a whore of the Dark Lord!" Sirius roared back, scowling heavily.

"We are no one's whore," Narcissa hissed.

"Oh, so I suppose you married Malfoy out love, and that the money that came with the marriage is just an added bonus, and he married you not at all for something to inbreed with eh?" Sirius retorted sarcastically. Bella went for her wand, as did Sirius, which set everyone else off to go for their own. Only to remember that they no longer had them. Keeping his glare on Bellatrix and Narcissa, he said,

"Come on, Andre, we're going to talk to Harry about getting the Order here. It might actually be a good idea to keep them here if the Order moves in here. We can keep an eye on them, and make sure they can't help Voldemort."

"But didn't Harry say not to ask about anything until after dinner?" Tonks asked reluctantly. She had just came out of two years of academy training, and was half way through her mentoring days, so was still more than a little frighten of facing Harry after his last display of rage. Andromeda was torn between her suspicions and her yearning to be with her sisters again after so long. In the end, sisterly instincts won over, and the eldest of the Black sisters stayed seated and declared,

"Go ahead Siri, but I think I'll stay with my sisters for now, but we are going to stay in the living room here," Andromeda declared. She was still cautious to give herself a chance to escape should her sisters try anything. Now Sirius had to hesitate, he didn't trust his family or his favorite cousin with Bellatrix and Narcissa, or her son, but the talk with Harry had to be done quickly and soon.

"Why don't I go talk to Harry for you, and you keep everyone else company?" Katherine settled, realizing what her husband was hesitating about. He nodded and sent his children to their room to unpack some more in the room they were now sharing.

"FINE WOMAN! This lonely son of a bitch now kneels before you to humbly beg for your forgiveness for grievances done to your person, happy? Good goddess, will you let me have some peace now?" she heard Harry shout. It was followed by a low murmuring and the shutting of a door. As she walked towards Harry's room she saw the young woman that came with them, Jennifer or something, walk past her, with a tire but pleased smile on her face. Katherine knocked on Harry's door, which was suddenly wrenched opened, to reveal his frowning face. He peered at her expectantly, though he had to look up slightly being only 5'7, but he still seemed to tower over her. She took a moment before asking to talk privately. He took a moment seemingly to think about it before he stepped back to allow her into his room. She walked in and took a moment to appreciate her unofficial nephew's taste. He had obviously taken the past day to make himself at home. The room had almost no light. The only ones were coming from the ceilings, which were enchanted to look like the night skies. Soft star lights and the illusion of the moon was the only things that illuminated the room. A soft animal fur rug was settled in front of the bed, and black curtains blocked off the lights coming through the window. It had a distinctively dark bachelor taste to it.

Harry shut the door and asked her what the fuck she wanted.

"I was hoping to talk to you about Isabelle's training," she started.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he said as he sat down on a couch, picking up a magazine to look at.

"Well, I want you to consider letting the Order of the Phoenix to move into this house so that-" "No, the Order cannot come in and use this house, if your daughter really needs this training so bad, then I am sure that as the head of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore can arrange for a portkey to be made so that she can get to her training each day, or even just put off training until school starts again. Now if that is all you wanted to talk about, I believe you know the way out," he dismissed. Katherine gaped for a moment before narrowing her eyes. She was married and tamed(to an extent) Sirius Black, and sure as hell wasn't going to be talked this way by a teenager half her age.

"Now listen here young man, I-" Shade interrupted her before she continued, by shooting out of his seat and slamming her into a wall, pressing a dagger to her throat and hissed, "You better shut the hell up, and leave before I decide that you are more useful dead than alive." Katherine's eyes widened and she nodded quickly, Harry pushed the blade to dig just a little, not enough to break skin, but enough to cause pain, he then let her go and watched smirking as she fell to the floor, crawling shakily out of the room, dignity all but forgotten.

* * *

He closed the door and went to the king size bed, collapsing into it. As the only person that could really do magic in the house, he really should go back down to insure that they don't kill each other. But he was just too tired. Everything was happening so fast, he was starting to get tired of it all. The old bitterness was also creeping back in. _'Why does fate choose to torment me again and again?'_ was a recurring thought that sprung up once more. Hadn't he paid his due? Has he not done his duty to this world? But still, the only thing that he truly gets is more suffering. His childhood, losing Alea and countless other friends, Drayor, and now this, what was it that he was doing to deserve this? He's just about sold his soul for this world, yet it demanded more. It would be so easy to just end it here, he could be back with his best friends… But no, that would be cowardly. He would be abandoning Fiona and everyone else that still here. He had stopped caring for the world a long time ago. But if he were to die, then he couldn't do what he had spent all these years since the war to do, gathering power to bring Alea back from the dead, truly so. It was an impossible dream, as even the gods are said to be unable to truly return life to the dead, but one of the few he had left to cling on to. It helped what sane part of him to remain sane. But he was getting off track. Finding out that he had parents, that they had knowingly abandoned him there, it was something that angered and depressed him. Then not a week later, being dragged once more into an impossible battle for the world by fate. Now with this new guard duty, couldn't Jack have asked someone else to do this? Shade had barely a few truly precious things, with a new war, with demons on the loose, couldn't he be allowed to protect and savor them? It was unfair he decided, and once again, he cursed fate for his misery. He did his best to live his life as good as he could, and yet sometimes, it was just barely enough for him. Shade decided to leave thinking about everything else later, and set an alarm before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

"Thank you ladies, the meal was excellent," Shade complemented grudgingly. They merely nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Now, I've thought up of how we will do this. There are only a few things that I will be forbidding that I'm not sure you would realize with my earlier orders. First, family matters are to stay within the family. Two, none of you are to pass on information about me, and who ever I choose to bring or meet, here and otherwise. Three: until I am released from my duties as the regent and protector of this family, none of you are to kill or mortally wound one another. That's it." Shade said. People started to file out of the room but the Black sisters had decided to corner Shade and see what they could find out from him. Sirius, ever the Marauder, overheard them and decided to spy on them after his wife went to bed.

"Potter-" "the name is Shade" "fine, Po-Shade, we were hoping to hear a bit more about our new regent." He stared at them for a while, seeming to be judging them to see whether they were or were not worthy of his attention. Thanks to their upbringing as Blacks then later as Slytherins, they did not fidget. After what seemed like forever, he blinked and then motioned for them to be seated.

"What do you want to know?" he began. He suddenly had a look of intense concentration, before smirking and holding a hand up for them to remain silent for a moment. He whipped out his wand and did some intricate pattern with his wand as he silently mouthed a long stream of words. Then he finally thrusted his wand out and put it away. At their suspicious and curious look, he said,

"Your dear cousin was spying on us. It's not that I have anything to hide, but just that I am going to teach him a lesson about eavesdropping." Bella smirked as she asked what he had done, as she had suffered far too many blackmails during her days of childhood at Sirius's hand.

"Nothing that you won't find out tomorrow, now what did you want to know?" he answered.

"What do you intend to do with us?" Bella started. She had the most to lose as it stands, being a wanted criminal and with a massive bounty on her head.

"If you mean by whether I will turn you in, that remains to be seen. If you try to betray me or anything of the sort, then I may be forced to do so. If you do not, then I will insure that you don't get caught."

"Somehow, I don't think that Professor Dumbledore would approve of this idea," Andromeda said cautiously. She herself didn't really follow Dumbledore, but she wanted to feel him out on his political stand. She was still a Slytherin and wanted the best for her daughter and herself, so getting and staying on his good side wouldn't hurt at all.

"Somehow, I don't really give a fuck of the old man's approval," he shot back icily.

"Oh? Not the typical Dumbledore's pawn Potter eh? So where does your loyalty lie right now?" Bellatrix asked.

"To myself," He didn't elaborate, and it was plain to see that he wouldn't.

"Why should we trust you with our lives?" Narcissa followed up.

"Because you have no choice, if you have a problem, slit your own throat now so you might be able to talk Jack out of it," he said, clearly not minding if she did either. Bellatrix growled.

"Boy, do not toy with us. Or are you just that foolish? What are you capable of that should assure us?" she sneered. Andromeda shot her sister a warning look, and was about to apologize, but was cut off by Harry's cold laughter.

"Very well, why should you trust me with your lives? The first part I said was true. It is because you have no other choice. Now what am I capable of? I am capable of many things, not all of which I am willing to name to you. I will assure you this: I am capable of enough to attain the rank of Captain within the Werewolf War. Now is there anything else?"

"Why are you doing this?" Andromeda finally asked. After a minute of silence Harry finally decide to answer.

"I do this for several reasons. The first reason being that I have no other choice, the second reason is that it was the dying wish of a good friend. Those are the only reasons that you _witches_," he spat this word out with such disgust that the ladies had to flinch, "need to know. Now go to bed, I have had enough of today's interrogation, so go. Don't plan on leaving the house tonight and don't contact anyone outside the house." He finished coldly, standing up to stalk out of the room, leaving the sisters bewildered for the night.

* * *

Next mourning saw one Sirius Black come in to breakfast late, narrowing his eyes and blushing deeply when he saw his godson and his cousins. He wanted to scream about what he had heard last night, but he wasn't sure if he should reveal what he knew. In the end he decided to do it for the greater good. 

"Sleep well, _cousins?_" he hissed. They blinked in a curious fashion. Sirius was always quite hostile towards Bellatrix and Narcissa, but hardly in such a Slytherin manner.

"Good enough," answered Andromeda, "Why?"

"WHY? WHY? I'll tell you why. I was listening to what you _child molesters _were doing to my godson!"

"Child molester? What do you mean?" Andromeda continued angrily. She and Sirius usually got along pretty good and she didn't see what he was going on about. If he was listening…She blinked and started laughing hysterically. Sirius actually thought that they had seduced his godson?

"Black, the moaning and screaming weren't real. I merely charmed the door you were listening to, to let you hear those sounds instead of an actually somewhat intelligent conversation. Next time, do not spy on my conversations, or the consequences will be far worse," Harry warned. Suddenly, a red burst of flame produced a red phoenix. The phoenix flew in front of Harry and stared at him for a while, before bowing its head slightly in respect and dropping the parchment that was in its mouth. Harry read it and it read:

_Harry,_

_I realize that the past few days have been somewhat stressful, so I had not taken time to pursue you with a long due conversation between the two of us. So I would like to rectify that. Please bring yourself and the Black family to the Potter Manor, we can finally sit down, and I will be able to answer what questions I am able to._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. this parchment is a portkey that will activate at 10:00 a.m. today so be prepared.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **So how was the Chapter? A little character interaction between Shade and the Black Sisters, who are now reunited, however reluctantly. This will probably set the tone of most their time together. Somewhat civil, but often not. What will Harry's response be? Not positive let me assure you. Someone mentioned that it should have been obvious that Harry was not loyal to Voldemort because he had killed Death Eaters. Let me ask you this: if you were a ruthless all powerful Dark Lord, taking over the world, would you be willing to either sacrifice a few rookies or even imperio a few mudbloods in order to put a spy in your most hated enemies council and ranks?


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Well I'm back! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO EMAILED ME! You don't know how much it means to poor insecure little me that so people cared enough about my story to do so. I know I said I would write a few chapters, but life was catching up on me a bit but not to worry. The next chapter will probably be tomorrow or during the weekend. I have removed anything that could be used to get me kicked off so whoever the fuck decided to report me (if you are still reading) I'd suggest that you go and fuck someone else over, before I come and return the favor.

* * *

A rapid series of metal clashing with metal and the sound of panting was the only things that broke through the silence of this morning. Suddenly, the two figures that had been hacking at one another with swords stopped, and collapsed breathing deeply. It had been a month and a half, and already and he was still sane. For that reason Shade was sure that hell would be a like a walk in the park when he got there. He had to admit, the old man was good, and he had outmaneuvered him, for now anyways. As Shade lie by his companion, watching the approaching dawn, he thought back to the fateful, and trice damned meeting that left him in his current predicament.

_Flashback_

_Harry read the letter, and merely scoffed at it. Ridiculous, did the old man honestly believe Harry to be that stupid? Harry supposed he could just go over there and have the talk which would have quickly degenerated, before forcing Harry to kill the entire Order of Phoenix, leaving a bloody massacre, a vision that he was very tempted to fulfill. But he had responsibilities and lines that even he didn't want to cross so, he chose not to go. He snapped his fingers and the letter burst into flames, startling all those present. He then continued his late breakfast, thinking that the damn overcooked turkey would get the message. _

_But as it turns out, the bird was just as stubborn as its master. It paced around his space on the table for a few minutes, but proved to be no where near as patient as its owner, when it proceed it to sit upon Shade's breakfast. Shade blinked in disbelieve before growling in rage. He was mindful of whipping out his wand, but only mindful of doing that. He shot a massive high pressure jet of water at the bird, since there were few ways to actually kill a phoenix and ensure that it stays dead, besides drowning it to death was much more satisfying than a simple killing curse. Of course, the damn bird just burst into flame as Harry shot the spell, missing the bird and drenching the person sitting across from him. Just as well, since fate seemed to hate him, that person happened to be Bellatrix Lestrange. She sputtered and jumped up as she was drenched in a torrent of water. Harry had to take a moment to stop staring, as his little stream of water shot right down her shirt. Did he mention that most purebloods didn't wear bras? The water made the robes she was wearing stick right to her cleavage. Damn, who would have thought that beauties like those were thirty some years old and lived a third of those years in Azkaban? As Bellatrix looked down at her drenched form she started to come to her senses again, Harry cringed. He had killed, tortured, and maimed many beings, burned and destroyed countless lives, just about walked to hell and back to gain his powers anf fulfill his duties, but he still had every wise and experienced man's common sense to fear a woman's wrath. Hell hath no wrath like a woman's fury indeed. _

_It was as if fate was having a really bad day, so had to cause more mischief for its amusement. After a few minutes of artful dodging and a few beautiful shields, during which Sirius and Tonks were laughing their asses of, Sirius's children and wife were gasping in horror at the cries of crucio that was being shot at Harry, Jennifer snuck off to her bar like she had told Harry she would the previous day, and Narcissa and Andromeda trying to calm their sister down. Just as she was calmed down, a cluster of people popped into the room out of no where. Harry spun and shot of a series of powerful maiming curses that wouldn't have killed any one, but definitely would have crippled an unfortunate victim for life perhaps. But luckily for the new comers, and secretly unluckily for Harry, the oldest man in the group had excellent reflexes despite his century plus age. Dumbledore gave an almost casual wave of his wand and a golden shield was erected, absorbing the curses with a resounding ping. _

_Vaguely, Harry supposed that Dumbledore had to keep such sharp reflexes what with being the supposed leader of the light in the wizarding world, so-called dark wizards would probably try to kill him to make a name for themselves. Vaguely, he also wondered how the old headmaster bypassed the numerous wards on the Black estate, but found himself not that surprise that he knew how. But the majority of his mind was on the edge. Standing in front of him, was one of the most powerful, not to mention cunning, man in the world. True, Harry was more powerful, and would probably be able to kill him, however, it would still be quite a challenge, not to mention that he was like a god to most of the Wizarding World that had a spine. He held much influence over both the Magical and Muggle world, it could be dangerous for him to try anything drastic without some good reasons and even better plans. But when has danger ever stopped Shade? _

"_Old man, who the hell do you think you are barging into here like this?" he demanded. He immediately noticed who was with him, most of what Harry had deemed to be the inner circle of the Order, the Potters, Lupins, and a few others. Most looked around and saw Bellatrix and Narcissa, either stared in shock, as hearing someone say that you would be seeing the most feared Dark witch in several decades and actually meeting her was quite different, or raised their wand at them in a menacing manner. Lily was about to reprimand Harry being disrespect and for worrying her to death, but was interrupted before she could start. Mad-Eye Moody went ahead and shot a few barely legal dark curses at them, but was stopped by Harry, who with a flourish of his wand and a quick mumble, drew a shield in front of his charges, which absorbed the powerful curses, before launching an advance bludgeoning hex at the grizzly old Auror, who in turn side stepped the hex, and would have started to attack Harry had Dumbledore not cast a binding spell at him. All those that just arrived except Dumbledore now raised their wands at either Harry or the two estranged Black sisters. Harry raised his own in anticipation of the coming battle, letting loose a spray of ice spikes. Dumbledore quickly sent a arc of fire to meet the coming projectiles and raised his hand to stop both sides from firing again. Sending a look that clearly told them to put their wands away, they complied with him reluctantly, except Lily who had not had the heart of raising her wand against her son. Harry, however, did not share her opinion nor Dumbledore's silent command, his wand remained leveled at the new arrivals, and one could see the power that crackled in his eyes, his body tense ready to move to the offensive should he feel its necessity. _

"_Mr. Potter, Fawkes here was suppose to deliver my letter to you earlier today, however when I felt the letter which doubled as a portkey destroyed, I was afraid that Fawkes had decided to burn your letter in retaliation to me not allowing him to have an extra lemon drop this mouring," Dumbledore began to explain, chuckling as he said this last part, ",alas he becomes quite temperamental right before his burning day, so I had thought that it would be much easier for us to come here instead." He finished smiling, his eyes twinkled in an annoying fashion, but definitely held true to the grandfatherly look._

"_Why the hell did you want to see me?" Harry demanded, he wasn't going to be put off guard. Most adults frowned at the vulgar language as well as his tone, and a few were going do something about it._

"_Typical Potter arrogance, why would the headmaster want to see you, when your own parents didn't want to?" Snape sneered, though he was pissed off at having to leave his beloved potions and waste time with a Potter spawn, he also wanted to see how the brat would react, though that was really just a bonus of taking his frustrations out on a new Potter. The boy had shown that he had some measure of power, however grudgingly Snape had to admit that, and the best way to take a true measure of the child's magical power was to make him a bit more emotional. Pissing people off was really a great way to get a kick. Normally, Harry might have just made a particularly rude and offensive comeback about the ass kissing Death Eater, but this time, he decided that action speak louder than words. Besides, this was far more help with anger management. Immediately Harry narrowed his eyes and let loose a few great emerald bolts of lightning at Snape, all but one of which was dispelled by Dumbledore. The bolt was severly weakened, having broken through a powerful shield, but still dreadfully painful, proven by Snape's inhuman scream and a moment later passing out. His employer had to quickly wave his wand to stop any of his members that weren't shocked into paralysis by Snape's insensitive statement to retaliate._

"_Harry, I dearly apologize for Severus's behavior, alas I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive him," Dumbledore began. Harry's only reaction was an arched eyebrow, though on the inside he was itching to revive and break Snape and snarling at the old coot's insolent words._

_Now Dumbledore's face took on a solemn expression that mirrored his tone,"I wanted to see you because you had left in such a haste, I did not get a chance to express my concern about the late Lord Black's last wishes. I had a feeling that you would not give up fulfilling it, but I do believe that it would be your best interest to have some help, and the Order of the Phoenix is more than willing to provide some aid. However, to make this more convenient if you would allow us to use this house as headquater, I will of course cast the fidius charm to insure that it remains secure."_

"_I don't need your help, nor do I need your damn Order meddling in my affairs," Harry sneered. It was strange, Harry decided, that Dumbledore hadn't demanded that he let them arrest Bellatrix._

"_Ahh, but you do, it would be quite difficult for you to keep Mrs. Lestrange a secret, and I would be forced to turn her in as a Death Eater, as well as you for keeping a wanted murderer," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling with of mirth at his obvious victory. Harry had to blink, by good goddess, the old man was blackmailing him! He hadn't really thought that Dumbledore's self-righteousness would allow him to tolerate Bellatrix, but it proved to be at Harry's cost that he underestimated the old wizard. _

"_You should know that blackmail is quite illegal, you old coot," he stated, hoping against hope that the old man was just bluffing._

"_Oh thank you for your concern Harry, but I know not what this has to do with my request," Dumbledore said smiling. Now Harry was gritting his teeth in frustration, and a small part of him was beating himself for being fooled even a little by the grandfather routine. _

"_Very well then, perhaps this will be best after all. I will naturally be the secret keeper of this house, as the current holder," Harry agreed, with a very, very forced smile that looked far more like a grimace._

_End of Flashback_

So that was that. He made the old goat swear on his magic that as long as he was allowed to use Grimmuald Place as HQ, he would not divulge anything he knew about the Black families, especially not Bellatrix, and that he would oblige by Harry's rules. The biggest thing that _really _had Harry drowning in liquor for a week straight was the condition that Harry at least stayed at Hogwarts. What he would do, he hadn't been told. But he doubted he would like it very much. Though Harry got away with setting a few rules, it was agonizing as far as Shade was concerned, to force to compromise with a group of wizards on such a scale.

Another odd thing that had happened over the month was that the strange mental connection was acting up again. He had been able to remove the scar that was there, but even the greatest practitioners of the Soul Arts could not undo it, something about not being able to overpower destiny. He personally believed, after the elves who examined the connection told him their theories and the recent discovery of his relations, that he was the one who was struck by the killing curse. His brother's was possibly caused by the magical backlash that had shot about when the curse was deflected, so his brother still did have a slight connection. It was oddly fitting he supposed, that two of the cruelest wizards alive, both who were similar in many ways such as their muggle up bringing, were connected in such away. He never realize it was the Dark Lord's mind he had always wandered into, but this did explain why when Voldemort still had left the connection open, Harry dreamed of torturing complete strangers in his younger days when he wasn't as disciplined in the mind arts. It had been shut by the Dark Lord after the third time Voldemort had tried to slip into Shade's mind, and nearly losing his own trying. During the first time, they had talked a bit, not in a friendly way, but definitely not with hostilities. During the second time, they came to respect each other. Harry figured that the Dark Lord may be preparing to contact him again. He wasn't sure how he would react, he could feel the difference in the wizard's magic, it seemed far more intense, and more tainted. But what's to come will come, nothing he could do about it.

But, at least now he could continue with both his commitments without too much trouble. The chosen ones were coming along, somewhat anyways. They had been showing some improvements, but five weeks were hardly enough to bring a crew of about 5th-6th year students to the level of professional aurors, let alone that of full fledge demons. They were learning a more or less standard style of dueling, except the Slytherins and Fleur. Snape and Malfoy used a more underhanded approach, often using dark curses, and cheap shots. Fleur, Blaise, and Daphne used the more traditional and cultured stances that were passed down through pureblood families. There weren't many differences, Shade noticed, but the few he did he could tell would make some distinctions. Amazing enough, they were actually slowly, but surely moving through the Auror spells, and some of the more obscure Light magic with many of the other members. Dumbledore himself, it seems, have taken time to teach a little each day so even some of the more experienced Aurors are expected to train. Shade watched this through hooded eyes. Before he couldn't truly fathom why anyone would truly consider this group much of a direct threat. Perhaps good intel group, but not much an actual fight. Now he could start to see. Their numbers are fairly small yes, but they showed a fanaticism and dedication to their cause that it was close to the level of Death Eaters. If they weren't so damn honorable and used some of the more underhanded tactics and Dark Arts, they would easily be on par with the Death Eaters.

The Chosen ones would be continuing their training only in the light arts and elemental magics when they got to Hogwarts, as with the war starting up, the class schedules were mostly centered around Defense Against Dark Arts and the new dueling class. Even Harry's years of training with immortal elves and undead vampires to keep his emotion under control, even he had to at least let a wide smirk that almost blew to full hysterical cackle at the face that his oh so worshipped brother made when it was announced that Snape was one of the new Dueling Teachers, a class that was now mandatory not only to attend Hogwarts, but needed at least an E to get into Auror Academy. His brother had originally thought about dropping Potions, even if he wanted to be and Auror, but now, he took it eagerly, as Fleur was teaching. Another new class that he had found to be starting (he suspected that it was intentional on Dumbledore's part so that he might want to join the class despite the fact that he was of age) was wandless magic, by the two fairies that had been teaching the chosen group. Elemental magic is being placed under this category. He really didn't want to care about their classes, but he needed to since the future was possibly riding on them. He had heard that two full squads of Aurors were to be on campus at all time, a few of them were assigned help teach dueling and Defense Against Dark Arts.

Over the month, his relationship with most of the Order were a little strained, though a few were actively going out of their way to be friendly, some he thought genuinely meant well, others, he believed to be acting on behalf of the Order to try and keep tabs on him. Most Order had a some what mediocre Occulmency shield that they most likely didn't even know was there, so he _could_ have just walk right through them, but he was had some semblance of honor. He did not break into others' minds without good reasons, besides, if he did, it would leave a small trace that a master like Dumbledore would no doubt pick up. He found himself in someone's company whether he liked it or not, whenever he was in the house, as it was now crawling with Order members and some of family of the more prominent target for Voldemort. He found himself more comfortable with the Slytherin girls. Blaise and her cousin, Daphne, had been joined by their best friend, a girl name Tracey Davis. She was very shy, quite a contrast to her icy companions. They were more aware when to back off, and were quite skilled with outrageous innuendos, yet were pretty subtle and original with them. They weren't complete pureblood snobs, but weren't all that accepting towards anyone beneath their stations. He knew he was frustrating them, after all, they had asking some very carefully veiled questions about his personal life, but he had been able deflect them in such a way that they couldn't outright accuse him of doing so, but he had done so every time so perfectly, they couldn't help but be suspicious. It was quite amusing to see what he had been told the Ice Queens of Slytherin get flustered, even if just a little. The frustration was now starting really seep through, shown with their ever sharpening tongues. Fleur turned out to be a sophisticated lady, no surprise really, and had

His three main charges that he worried most about were actually some of the few that provided him with some sort of intelligent debates. The three Black sisters seemed more content to just keep to themselves for the most part, catching up on their lives and reminiscing about their childhood within these walls. Just thinking about Bellatrix and Narcissa and childhood being used in the same sentence reminded him of Dumbledore's half-ass scheme that he had found himself giving into…

_Flashback_

_"Old man, I have don't know how the hell you are expecting me to keep an eye on the Black trio of bratty bitches, if I am at Hogwarts and they are not!" Harry demanded as Dumbledore revealed his 'request' for Harry to be at the school._

_"Who is to say that they will not be at Hogwarts," Dumbledore asked calmly. Harry was starting to fathom what the crazy old bastard was implying with barely concealed horror. He had to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine as he looked at the brightly twinkling eyes of the old headmaster. He had heard the infamous twinkle and now knew what they looked like, but was going to find out what it meant._

_"You see, I just happen to have two grand nieces that are currently living in the heart of Switzerland, and they are being home schooled. They have had to do so because of the threat of being my family, but with the official revelation of the return of Voldemort, I feel it may be best if they were moved to Hogwarts. Alas, their parents have declined the offer, but who knows, maybe they will come any ways?" Dumbledore explained with an infuriating smile. Harry now realized what he was implying. Have Bellatrix and Narcissa attend as students. _

_"Somehow, I didn't think that you'd allow a Death Eater and the ex-wife of a Death Eater to mingle into your school," Harry drawled._

_"If we cannot turn them to our side, then at least we will be able to severely restrict one of Voldemort's most capable and deadly minion," Dumbledore explained ," so what is your answer, you are their guardians." Harry thought it over. It really worked more to his favor than anything. After all, this meant he would barely have to attend to them, and someone else would be watching after them the whole time. The only thing he'd have to worry about is if they were to get too cozy with the Order and started to spill some secrets._

_"Fine."_

_End of Flashback_

It wasn't bad he supposed. He was really getting the better end of the deal. After all, that was just less things for him to worry about. But he couldn't help but feel that this would somehow come back to bite him in the ass one day. Dumbledore had explained what was to take place to everyone, despite his protest. If there was one thing he agreed with the greasy slime ball that was called Snape, it was that Gryffindors, more specifically, his brother, could not keep a secret if his life and soul depended on it. So, the old wizard went over his head and told his Order as well as the Chosen ones, thinking Harry wouldn't know, in private. He'd just have to keep an eye out for the girls. They may have been forced onto his hands, but he had a duty to fulfill none the less. They maybe more powerful and skilled, but they wouldn't have the advantage of numbers, especially if the old coot try to force them into the house of Gryffindor.

Other than that, most of the last month had been fairly quiet. He had the chance to beat the hell out of his brothers and their little friends, broke a few bones of theirs, even grounded one's joint to dust. Now he received a lot of glares for attacking their poor hero, who had already suffered so much and when he reached out to help his brother, he was spat in his face. He wasn't sure to gag or laugh at the thought. A few of the members actually tried to hex him once or twice, but he got them. One of them, ended being found the following morning, stark naked, tied to the chandelier. Shade had to say that it was a rather nice few when he looked up. Though maybe he should have waited until she went to the bathroom to get her back, but he at least he didn't have to clean the stains she left, and got some excellent pictures. Another two was found screaming and running out of Snape's room, curses flying after them, babbling about the horror. Shade supposed that it was a bit cruel to tie them up and leave them in Snape's bath tub, adding a disillusion charm on them, and letting them sit there until Snape went to take a bath, after he had gone to the bathroom once or twice, he never heard. It was a bit tricky to sneak into Hogwarts, he had to follow Snape through the shadows, but it was more than worth it. Of course, they didn't have the guts to accuse him of doing anything, after all, they were the ones that jumped him, but most people suspected that it was Harry. The way he bared a devious smirk at the victim, and the way that they blushed and glared at him then paled when they saw the smirk, walking away quickly. Oh sure his brother and his little lackeys have tried to push me around with their _amazing_ talents of magic, and even more so of their elements. Oh, Harry was _terrified _when they tried to shoot him with a raging gale that had the force of generated by a singe butterfly wing. That _deadly _puddle of water nearly had him drowned! Yes, they were impressive alright. He had been almost as intimidating as the roar of an angry kitten.

So here he was, the morning that he was to leave for Hogwarts, in the skirts of the greatest Dark elf city. Next to him, was the only last of his immediate squadron other than Fiona. Lanfear Valir, the twin sibling of Melkor Valir, her brother was killed in the final battle. The squadron of seven that Shade was captain of was a closely knit group. Four of them had been killed in that final battle against Drayor. It was truly bitter, that they had all lived for the entirety of the war, and then more than half of them didn't make it to see the end. That was what it had taken to kill Drayor. Shade and his closest friends, four of which gave their own live in the direct battle with Drayor. As the two lied on the hill to watch dawn, Shade turned and once more admire Lanfear's beauty. She had raven tresses that ran to below her shoulder blades that contrasted quite well to her snow pale skin. Despite what their name suggested, Dark Elves were actually the palest of elves as most never exposed themselves to much light, some had none what so ever, and as such, they were extremely pale. Her eyes were a hauntingly beautiful teal, and she had all the right womanly curves when her clothing allowed her form to show. A jagged scar ran from above her right eyebrow and seemed to miss her eye socket right through to near her nose. A souvenir from Drayor, she had a few more. Drayor's other souvenir left her slightly maimed for life. She would always walk with a slight but noticeable limp. Because of these injuries, she had few suitors. Elves tended to be somewhat vain creatures at matters such as these. Because of her scars, they saw her as less enchanting as other elleth(a/n single female elf I'm a bit of a Lord of the Rings fan). Because of her injury, she did not have the perfect grace that was inherently born to the Elvin race. The pain of loss, the incompleteness from the lost of her brother, the sadness that reined in her eyes made the rest weary to get any closer than being friends with her. Elves did not die by aging, but they did die when loose the will to live. But to Shade, these made him feel closer to her. Her scars and impairments only made her more ethereal, better, different than just another pretty face that was common amongst the elves. She was one of the closest people to him. She was one of the few that could truly claim to have an idea of what he felt. The other elves that flaunt themselves at Shade weren't the same. Some had been in the war, yes. Those he respected and found himself most friendly with. But those that did not, many of which are aristocrats and nobles of an ancient Elvin house, they did not understand what he had gone through. He found himself feeling the same kind of affection for Lanfear as he did for Fiona, an odd mix of sisterly affection and that of a lover's affection. He felt deeply for them. They were one another's anchors. He had never really acted on his feelings, but maybe one day…

* * *

It was magnificent site, Shade decided as he looked upon the serene Castle across the lake. Though on the outside, he had an almost bored look on his face. After all, he had dined at the Halls of the elves, in the great dens of Werewolves, deep in the caverns of the oldest of Vampires, of the Gold and silver rooms of the Goblin council halls. He did not do so too often, but after seeing them, the castle wasn't as impressive to him as to those around him. Still, he had to admit, it was still beautiful in a very unique way. As he sat in the carriage that was carrying him forward, he could not help but wonder what the following dawn might bring…

* * *

**Author's Note: **So how was this chapter? Good enough explanation for you all as to why Harry went to Hogwarts? No Harry saw it as his obligation towards his family or to help the cause against evil bullshit. Pure simple blackmail. I didn't think anyone wanted a blow by blow account of the entire summer so I sped things up a bit. Our dear Shade will soon meet face to face with everyone's favorite Dark Lord. What will their reactions be? How will they feel towards each other? Will it be on the field of battle? Or perhaps even diplomacy? Good old minister Fudge will be visiting Harry soon, and heaven knows what will happen then. Please review! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Hey, I finally got this story up! And a new computer! Yea! Hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations! Not too much goes on but something does. Don't want to promise when I'll update, because last time I did, I couldn't make myself write. So this is a better way. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

A hushed silence came over through the door into the room that Harry was standing in. Not but a few moments ago, various clapping, booing, as well as a few awkward silence had come on and off after the muffled calling of a name. He heard some loud muffled speech that was made by Dumbledore, and then the door was opened by a large man named Hagrid. Now Harry thought that the man was nice. Truly he did. But the way he kept on praising his brother, and telling Harry that just 'knew' that Harry would be a thumping wizard like his brother. But he didn't stop there, he went ahead and insinuated that Harry had been mistreated by the Werewolves, and that he knew the Headmaster was oh so sorry he had to go through the abuse that he no doubt had to live through. Damn it, he really hated the Wizarding World's short-sightedness and prejudice. Of course, they beat the hell out of you, and so they're evil, no doubt raping and torturing young innocent boys! Nevermind the fact that wizards and witches were the ones that were first torturing and killing werewolves and other dark creatures. It was all Harry could do that he didn't just outright tear the half-giant's arm off and beat him to death with it. He was really on the verge of loosing control and burning the damn castle to the ground. As beautiful as it is, being inside just reminded him of all the things that were happening to him, the times that he had fallen for the old bastard's tricks and just about everything else that was about to happen. Jack, Shade decided, was to blame. Even in death he was going to be a pain in the ass.

As he walked out into the hall, he glared with hatred and rage as the recurring thoughts ran through his head. The hall full of brats that had been cheering loudly except the ones sitting at the farthest table, started to quiet _very_ quickly when they saw him. The eldest brother of the Boy-Who-Lived was not what they had imagined. Oh, there had been plenty of rumors, and no one really knew exactly what to expect, but what they got was completely beyond them. Towards them walked an openly glaring young man, with eyes of frozen dark emerald, dressed in a black muggle trench coat, black tunic and a pair of black trouser. The very few that were trained against illusions and mind magic could see a single sword that hung at his waist with a few daggers and what looked like an odd piece of metal that was inserted into a holster. A few scars were barely visible on his neck, and a pair of crossing slashes across his left cheek, but only visible if one knew to look there. It was a reminder from Drayor, of his weakness, of how he couldn't save his closest friend, perhaps even love. He had gained it the from the first fight with Drayor after the death of Alea. He had nearly lost his life he was so shaken by his rage at the injustice of Alea's death, that he got careless in that fight against Drayor. Drayor had marked him in such a way to mock him, as that that was the shape which had been carved into Alea's corpse. She was cut through from the tip of her shoulder to the opposite hip from either side, apparently by one of Auror's that had taken care of her once she bored him and his companions. To him, the scar was both a warning to him of what could happen if he failed, and akin to something of mocking him for his failure, something that he loathed but demanded that it remained, as if she had to suffer what she had, then Harry would bare the scar and remember the scene each time he saw it in payment for his failure to her. It was normally covered under a powerful notice-me-not charm, as it drew uncomfortable questions from those that bothered to ask. His long raven hair rained around him, he was a vision of a malevolent fallen angel.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is Mr. Harry Potter! He will be staying at the castle and available for tutoring-" here Harry's eyes snapped up and his eyes burned with pure venomous hatred and he roared," WHAT! WHY YOU-" the old man had the audacity to try and silence him by raising a hand, as if he were one of his faithful lapdogs. Harry narrowed his eyes and whipped out his wand, hissing slashing curse. This drew gasps from the entire hall, even a few of the Slytherins gaped in open shock at the sight of a teen, that most had assumed would be staring in wonder and confusion at the magic around him, or at least with a little restraint despite the doubts that had been seeded in their hearts by the many articles that the Daily Prophet had posted about his possible dabbling of the Dark Arts, even being a dark wizard., attacking the greatest wizard of their age in the middle of Hogwarts, something the Dark Lord himself was hesitant to do. Dumbledore waved his wand in an almost lazy fashion to conjure a shield that flashed a bright gold, which just barely held. This whipped several of the teachers into action, as they raised their wand at Harry, but Snape went ahead to try and curse him with a rather nasty crippling spell, obviously still a bit of a wounded ego from the previous meetings. Dumbledore tried to stop the ensuing fight and possible chaos by shooting a large bang of fire works in the air that caught everyone's attention, and distilled a bit of a calming charm if Shade's senses were right, so Snape stopped after seeing that his curse had missed and left a scorch mark and a small crater at Harry's feet. Pity for him that Shade didn't bother. Shade used this opportunity to summon Snape to him at a high velocity speed. Now the normal use of this tactic would be to side step and then 'splat' they either hit the wall and die on impact, or they hit one of their own and still die on impact. Instead, Harry modified it a little. He sidestepped a little, but didn't get out of the way as he raised his knee. Snape flew into it, then slammed into the wall behind him, instead of holding his head and choking from air being shot out of him, he was clutching his crotch. Oops, a little low on the aim eh?

Now _everyone, _staff and Slytherins included, stared with unconcealed horror and fascination at the curling Potion Master. No male, not even Gryffindors whom had to suffer at his hands for many years could help but feel sympathetic to his predicament.

"Mr. Potter, I have to ask you to reframe from attacking myself and my professors, and I believe we should talk have a talk in my office after the feast," Dumbledore ordered in a cool commanding tone. Shade narrowed his eyes but after a long tense moment, lowered his wand. Dumbledore nodded at Madam Pomfrey who rushed to the fallen professor. Deciding that checking his 'injury' in public might not be all that positive for her health, she levitated him out of the hall.

"Now, I have more to say, but now is not the time," with that, food popped into existence on the tables. Shade looked around, knowing that the old coot purposely didn't tell him where to sit so he could gauge what Harry would do went left on his own device. He looked around at each of the tables. Over the table closest to the door that he had came through was a large banner of a Lion. Gryffindors, he supposed, though found it a little surprising that it wasn't a griffin. Loud and boisterous, most of the table was surrounding Harry's brothers and sister, Harry found himself not willing to really put up with them at the moment, even though he spotted Fred and George, a pair of twins that Harry had found easy to get along with. He knew that they had dropped out of school to start their joke shop, but supposedly, they had come back to get take their NEWTs. Harry overheard the real reason, the Order really needed to be a bit more tightlipped about things like these. They were there to help keep an extra pair of eyes in Hogwarts, defend the castle if the Dark Lord attacks, and more importantly, scout out who would be a good asset to the Order that was coming out of Hogwarts in the next few years. But Harry was still to pissed off to be with the jolly pair, as satisfying as it had been to take some of it out on Snape.

The next table had a large yellow banner with a beaver on it, the Hufflepuff table. He really didn't think that loyalty and hardworking was a bad trait, hell he thought it would be great if more people possessed it. But he knew that he would never get along with too many of them, as apparent from their behavior and postures that they were quite passive and more than a little naïve.

That left either the Ravenclaw table and the Slytherins. On one hand, Ravenclaw would be pretty neutral, and had a few nice looking girls. On the other hand…he could cause a bit of a ruckus, and get quite a rise from his supposed family if he sat with the Slytherins. Hmmm, the latter, he decided, would be far more amusing. Harry strode across the hall catching a quite a few eyes when he passed the Gryffindor table, where Eddy glared at him. When he reached the Slytherin table there was many hushed whispers as everyone watched him approach Blaise and asked if the empty seat next to her was taken. She raised an eyebrow took a quick glance around to see the horrified and disgusted face of many Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and let loose a wicked smirk as she allowed him to sit next to her and her friends. Harry would have preferred to have a seated alone, but there was no empty table, nor any space for him to conjure one for himself. So, he settled for this. He didn't know why, but he seemed to make friends a little easier with women than guys. He supposed that it was the result of having six of his best friends being girls and whenever he was staying with them, all their friends, female friends. Probably the reason that he could endure senseless female chatter about female subjects far better than most others.

"Interesting, a Potter smart enough to choose the right friends, but it'll take a little more to impress me," noted a boy out loud. This was met with smirks all around. Harry merely glanced disinterestedly at the boy.

"Ahh, but I am rather impressed myself that you hadn't forced yourself on your sister with the way you keep groping at her," Shade replied causally. The brat was weak minded, and a simple glance had been enough to raid his mind for any particularly humiliating or shameful memories. That got the attention of many people, as while it did occasionally happen, incest with siblings were frowned upon for the most part. The unknown Slytherin flushed red and moved to defend himself.

"What are you talking about, mudblood?" he demanded, eyes full of fury, but a hint of fear was visible. Now many Slytherins were watching and listening in discreetly.

"That's halfblood to you, you inbred piece of shit, and I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about," he returned haughtily, as well as a knowing glint in his face. The boy struggled to keep his composure, as he didn't know if the newest Potter spawn was merely bluffing, or somehow knew his secret, something that should have been impossible. But he was a Slytherin first, so if he were to err, better to err on the side of caution. He sneered an insult and moved to a seat at a different part of the table. Many kept sneaked a glance every once in a while but didn't pay their full attention to him any more, many, mostly males, instead decided that the new Potion Professor/ Veela, was far more pleasing to the eye. But Blaises's friends smirked at him approvingly.

"Millicent Bulstrode, of the Bulstrode line," a stocky girl introduce herself. Gave a small polite smile, and kissed her offered hand. He saw a small hint of approval for his etiquette, and saw no reason to introduce himself. Many others followed her lead and he smiled and greeted them politely but in no way submitting, and just short of curt. Of course, he did not kiss the guys' hands. For a few moments, a tense silence settled, but after Harry inquired a bit about the school hierarchy it broke the ice nicely. Over the meal, he found that it wasn't hard to get along with the Slytherins, as they acted a good bit like the more powerful nobles and royalty that he had had numerous dealings with, something that he had to learn to put up with, so it was with little trouble that he came to understanding the unspoken (to him) Slytherin codes, though he could feel the underlying tension that remained, and the many fake smiles that he saw when he looked around. He purposely made it look like he was drinking the pumpkin juice as he could sense a odd potion and a spell or two enchanting the drink. Discreetly, he wandlessly vanished the drink and replaced it with a little fine wine. It didn't taste as good as real wine, but hey, it was good enough. He ate and laughed, it was better than he expected. He could feel the various glares aimed at him through the meal, but felt more satisfied and amused than irritated, as if they gave him an excuse to do anything from humiliate them to kill them, he'd be more than willing to use it.

It was nearly the end of the meal, as deserts were being served, when Shade felt his warrior and survival instinct kick in and he felt something was going to happen. It was something that one had to develop if they had survived a war fought on the scale that Shade had fought. He discreetly looked around but saw nothing too unusual, considering he was in a magical wizarding school. But felt a presence walking down the aisle that wasn't visible, but a slight magical aura surrounded a trio. They were skilled in concealment, and the only reason that Harry had noticed was because he had been looking for something to be amiss. As he felt them near him, he could see that Dumbledore was slowly sensing that something was wrong. One moment those around him were laughing and Shade looked like he was taking a sip from his goblet, the next second, he had stood up, pulled at something invisible that was clearly there, and slammed it through the table with a knife in hand that followed what had broke through the table. Screams could be heard, but then even more when a person appeared where he had stabbed. He didn't stop there, he whipped out his wand he called a plate that had not broken to block the killing curse that had been shot at him. He twirled his wand and all the forks and knives within ten yards floated up on his command and riddled his other assassins. He doubted that this was the end of the attack so he grimaced when he saw some of the approaching teachers put their wand away, and was far from surprised when he heard a loud bang of the giant doors that had been shoved open, and a pair of giants with a few men cloaked in black with white masks stormed in followed by a war troll.

Harry immediately rained spells at the group, careful to avoid any known illegal spells. A ball of fire took one of the giants which reared back and roared in agony, smashing one of the death eaters. He might have hit one of the children, but Dumbledore let loose a powerful spells that smashed it into the stone wall, which gave way. Harry and Dumbledore appeared to be the only ones willing and composed enough to fight, and they traded a few spells with the Death Eaters. Harry fired away as he closed in with a fast sprint and stuck a dagger up one of the Death Eater's head. One of his comrades shot a killing curse, which was blocked when Harry whipped the dying body that he had his dagger in. Harry banished the body towards the now three men group, and looked up to see the troll about to bring its club down a defenseless Slytherin first-year, too terrified to move. The rest of her year mates all scampered away, not bothering to help her out, and the older Slytherins either didn't care, or didn't want to risk the wrath of the Dark Lord in case he had a reason to kill her. Shade made a mad dash towards the little girl, two curses flew over his head, and another slashing curse hit him in the leg, glancing, but hurt like hell none the less. He crashed into the girl, holding her, but was only fast enough to save her, and get his shoulder crack by the impact. The shoulder healed a moment later, and he set his bundle down, and gave her a look of reassurance before pushing her to run for safety. For anyone else, he probably wouldn't have tried something like that. The frighten little girl, the look of sheer terror on her face, it was to similar too Alea's. He turned to face the troll once more, pissed off from the hit it scored, which while it didn't do any permanent damage seeing as he had been able to heal it with a little effort, but it hurt like hell nonetheless. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Dumbledore taking down another giant, while the teachers and a few students were holding off the Death Eater and trying to protect the students from missed fire. A few were already down and crying, but Shade didn't bother to pay much attention them. The troll raised its club once more, Harry shot a reducto spell, exploding into splinters which he transfigured with a wave of his wand, into shards of crystal, and slashed his wand downwards, bringing the shards to shred the troll to pieces after a little effort. He then brought his wand around and spun towards the remaining Death Eaters, which were all skewed alive. Their bodies disappeared from the mass portkey that was activated by the only Death Eater that had seen the shards coming. It was a testament of the speed of Harry's banishing charm that they were killed before the Portkey sent them away. The troll and giants didn't seemed to be keyed into the Portkey so they remained in the hall.

Personally securing the remaining assailants, Dumbledore had the Heads of each house take their students to the dormitory, while the remaining teachers would either help take the injured students to the Hospital Wing, or patrol the grounds. After a inquiry, he was sent to a guest wing with a common room of his own and all after they had made sure that he was fully healed. Harry was surprised that they hadn't argued harder, but he suppose that they hadn't truly expected that Death Eaters penetrate to the Great Hall of the school. He found his living quarters to be acceptable, perhaps a bit too tacky with the red and gold again, but he would change it when he had time. The activities tonight had left him with some questions, and if he wanted answers, he needed to talk to some friends and contacts. Harry shifted into the Shadows for what was to be a long, long night.

* * *

Classes were all cancel the following day, the Aurors that were suppose to have been there to prevent an attack decides to deploy themselves now, by patrolling the grounds today. Damn wizards are stupid and predictable, oh yeah, Voldemort is definitely going to attack again so soon. They'll just wait until in a few weeks, the Aurors relax again, then try something again. Harry knew why the Dark Lord had attacked Hogwarts to show that he could strike where ever he wanted now. After all, how safe were the wizards and witches in their own little home if the Dark Lord had been able to attack the students themselves and injure some under the nose to the great Albus Dumbledore? He probably couldn't send a much larger force and get through the wards, but people wouldn't exactly be assured by that. But Shade had not known why he had sent the assassins after Harry specifically, and not his brother. After going through three Death Eaters, and shattering the minds of each, he found what he was looking for. The Dark Lord was testing him, seems like he had found out about Shade's involvement with the Werewolves. If he survived, then the Dark Lord would see him as both a possible threat, and a possible asset. IF he didn't, then it was just one more problem that he had been rid of.

Most of the wizarding world were locked in their homes huddled with their family, awaiting for news of the conference that was being held that day about the attack. It shook people to an extent that the Werewolf Wars didn't. As great of a casualty as they had suffered, children's schools had never been attacked, children alone were never the target. Yes children did die, but not to the extent that would possibly be the result if Voldemort won next time.

* * *

"Alas, it has been a dark day indeed, for our beloved school was attacked last night, by the forces of none other than Lord Voldemort," here a loud chorus of gasps and a few screams sprang out, "countless could have died, untold futures could have been wiped out. But they weren't. A war is upon us," many were shocked, Dumbledore had never been this blunt, "and it does not matter what the ministry has had told you, but as you can all see, it is coming to you. Last night, several students had stood forth to challenge the rising darkness. They showed courage and valor that were beyond their age and positions as students saving the lives of their fellow students, and for that I thank them. But I believe a special thanks is in order, to mister Harry Potter, for risking his life to save a young child that he had not even known. And for that I toast to you," here he raised his goblet towards Harry and took a sip, as did all the teachers, save Snape," With the rise of Lord Voldemort once more, it is more important now than ever to band together, put aside your house prejudice, and together, we may see a light in the darkness yet. Many of you will be offered a place within Voldemort's ranks, should you accept, you will be asked to perform untold acts of horror, for an empty promise of power. But should you refuse however, your life and that of your family could be in grave peril. There is always an easy choice, and a right choice, and I hope that when, not should, you are faced with the decision, you will find the courage to chose the right one. The my office and the office of your head of house will always be open should you ever be in need," Dumbledore finished. He had made sure that nearly everyone was in the Great Hall, except for the people sent to be on patrol.

It seemed that Dumbledore's speech while had calmed many down, didn't rest any fear towards Harry himself. He had just massacred nearly a dozen people, Death Eaters, but wizards and witches still. It was this mindset, Shade decided, that would insure that many of these wouldn't survive the coming war. But for now, he would feast, and keep watch. The demons that he was after hadn't been spotted for the past month. He still needed to 'chat' with Dumbledore for volunteering his time. Not that he'll give up any anyways. But he wanted to spend what time he did have to be in the castle searching around for allies. This was the next generation of the wizarding world, the finest of this generation within Great Britain. One day, several of them will no doubt be in positions of power, some already had family that were in positions of power. And Harry wanted to extend his influences into the wizarding world through a more direct route.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, how was that? The attack on Hogwarts is important, because it proved to Voldemort, as well as all the heirs of the Old families that Harry was deadly, and a possibly great ally. My sister says that Dumbledore's speech seemed Gandalf-ish, and frankly, I agree. Well, what should Harry do at Hogwarts? Any flings? Who? Any friends? Again who? 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Phew, another chapter up at last. I can't say that I have a great excuse to put off updating for so long, but I'll do my best to put more time into writing from now on. I'd like to thank Tiffany I believe, who gave a rather lengthy and helpful review. I hope this chapter's grammar is a little better. I'd also like to thank the reviewer who posted the web address of the World of Darkness. I'm still considering what's to happen next, since I'm far too tired from work today to think to much.

* * *

The first thing Shade did, as the Headmaster sat down with his faithful hounds gathered around his sides, was grabbing the old codger by the collar of his robes, and bringing his dagger to dig into the old man's neck, just barely restraining to not break the skin. His eyes burned with anger and hatred as he stared at the man who had had him on the defensive since they had met. It had been pretty hard when Jack threw the whole 'hey, your parents are alive!', the prophecy, the chosen ones, and then when Jack had…left, it left him in turmoil on top of all that had happened. Jack was one of the few friends that he had that remained pretty much light hearted through the war. He wasn't as cynical and bitter as most of Shade's friends. Dumbledore had been springing shit on Shade again and again, before he had time to regroup. Not to mention the fact that Shade was working in enemy territory. Even as the victim, Shade had to admire the man's audacity and ruthlessness. Of course, the old headmaster probably didn't see it that way, but that didn't change the fact that that was what had happened. Everyone's hand went to there wands but no one drew, for fear for their leader's life.

"I have put up with your goddamn meddling for the summer because I have had no other choice. But now you listen and you listen good, stay the hell out of my life, I don't want your help, I don't plan on becoming one of your faithful lapdogs, I don't care for your damn 'for the greater good' shit, I don't give a shit about you or your damn fucking order, and I don't give a damn about your students and your school. Fuck with me again, and I'll drag your soul to hell myself, do you understand?" he hissed into the man's face. His breath was ragged from rage, and his pupils turned to cat-like slits. The air reeked with magic, leaking out of the young man holding a blade to the greatest wizard of the time's neck. A few tiny emerald lightning crackled across the blade of the dagger, causing Dumbledore to wince in pain as it came in contact with him, but nothing more, despite how much the venerable old man wanted to scream his throat raw.

"Harry-" "Shut up bitch!" he interrupted his mother's reprimand. He had always teetered on the edge of madness, and these things that fate keeps throwing his way was not helping. He was normally surprisingly nice to his mother, but her damn blind faith towards the headmaster pissed her of and the few times that she had been present at one of he and Dumbledore's arguments, she sided with the old coot as opposed to her long lost and supposedly beloved son. Shade would admit it to no one, not even himself, but he felt on a level that barely existed in his soul, betrayed. He had been scarred by the Dursleys, both physically, emotionally, and mentally. The fact that she had willingly allowed her oldest son to be put in the care of people she knew hated her and would be more than happy to dance on her grave as well as the grave of anyone she cared about made him loath her. The thought of the beatings, the put downs, the harassments, and the rapin-. No, for the most part, he hated her and her husband. Despite that, he would never let them know. Not yet. He wouldn't hand them something to break him with. And with these events that had been happening, he finally snapped. He was going to stop masking his anger and hatred.

His mother's eyes watered and she staggered as is she had been struck. His father was equally shocked but recovered far quicker. Drawing his wand, he growled,

"Mind your tongue! Your mother and I are trying our best to-" "I have no mother! I have no father! SHUT. UP. Shut the fucking hell up! I don't care who the hell you think you are, but as far as I'm concerned, my parents are dead. So don't think you can just order me around you fucking bastard and if you don't stop pissing me off, I'll take your bitch to the black market and sell her for a pretty penny," Shade roared back, not releasing the hold he had on the headmaster.

"Now headmaster, do you understand what I have said?" Shade hissed.

"Now, Harry my boy-" "DAMN IT old man, I'm not your boy, yes or no?" he interrupted.

"Very well Harry, I will abide by your requests," 'for now' the old man thought. Shade just stared at him, he knew that those were empty words, but none the less, he had given them a fair warning now. Next time, he would raise hell. He finally removed himself from the old man's immediate vicinity. Slowly, he walked towards the door. However, when he turned the handle, he found the door locked.

"I will abide by your request Harry, but-" "but nothing," was the only warning they had before the door was blasted to splinters, and Shade stormed out, a loud explosion followed, and the head of a stone gargoyle flew into the office somehow. Everyone remained silent for a few moments. Dumbledore himself was still trying to regain his composure, though he hid it completely. Rarely did one use the kind of language and hostility with him that Harry had. Those that were hostile towards him, were either pureblood fanatics that were to proud to use such vulgar language, or those that were anti-Voldemort, but hated him just as much, but those did everything they could to avoid him. It was the first time that someone other than Voldemort and Grindlewald had been so close to killing him, making demands. The friends of the Potters were shocked by what Harry had said, and trying their best to comfort the distraught Lily. But luckily for them all, one man present gathered his wits rather quickly, and, if anything, found this to rather unsurprising.

"Headmaster, I don't believe that it is wise for us to back down. If we did this time, we can expect Potter to try to demand something more unreasonable," Snape suggested, but this time with a hint of grudging respect. It sure as hell wasn't exactly what he had expected a Potter, something that he believe to mean Gryffindor anyways, to do. His voice was still somewhat soft from the previous nights encounter with Harry. At least there was tradition that this Potter hadn't broken, which was the ability to embarrass the hell out of Snape both in public and in private.

"Albus, I have to agree with Severus, the boy needs to be put into his place," McGonagall said reluctantly.

"Maybe he just needs some guidance, you have to admit that he's going through a lot for anyone, especially a teenager," growled Mad-Eye Moody. He was finding himself impressed with the boy. Not only had he survived the Werewolf Wars as a soldier, but his actions have shown his character. And for that reason, he didn't really believe his statement. But apparently, most that were present bought it.

"Your right Moody, we'll give him some room for now, maybe someone other than me and Lily should talk to him, at least until he gets a little more comfortable with the fact that his parents are alive. It's obvious that he hasn't really had enough time to come into terms with it," James said with a shuddering breath. He was shaken by his son's words. He truly hopes that it was only out of anger that Harry had uttered his words, but he had a bad feeling that wasn't the case, but he would change it even if it was the last thing he did. He didn't care if Harry didn't want it, he would accept his parents one way or another. Dumbledore smiled tiredly but reassuringly none the less, and nodded.

"Very well, I believe it would be best if we each approach him individually, hopefully, he will confide in one of us. I will ask Ms. Delacour to do the same," he dismissed them with that.

* * *

Next morning, Dumbledore came into the Great Hall to find a mass of students standing in a large crowd where the Ravenclaw table was. As soon as many noticed him, they parted way as he walked past, everyone falling silent. That is almost everyone. A loud crash of a table breaking told the old headmaster that he had better hurry. What he found at the scene made him sigh. It wasn't really the first time that something like this had happened, but this time he wasn't sure how he should proceed with all the students watching. Harry Potter in the process of breaking what remained of his brother's nose with his fist. As he approached, Dumbledore cleared his throat, not wanting to make to much of a scene if possible. Harry barely spared him a glance before picking his brother, Eddie, up by the collar and kneeing him in the guts. Eddie started to hack up a little blood.

"Mr. Potter, release my student this instant," he boomed. Harry kept his grip on Eddie as he stared at Dumbledore for a long moment. Then, with little effort, he tossed his brother at right threw him into the air, sailing right through the nearby Hufflepuff table. A loud crash ensued and everyone backed away from Dumbledore and Harry. The two locked eyes in a staring contest for ten seconds before Dumbledore decided to end this little contest in favor seeing to Eddie's health and restoring order to his school.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Lupin, would you see to it that Mr. Potter makes it to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore indirectly commanded. A few seconds when he didn't hear them, he looked around and saw them against a wall, suspiciously surrounded by a group of senior Slytherins. Then a gasp, turning around he saw Minerva had found what he had, and he asked her to take them to the Hospital Wing.

"What has happened here?" Dumbledore demanded, looking at Harry.

"The son of a bitch was going on and on about how his mom didn't want me, an obvious lie considering how little sex his dad gets, and getting into my face about it. When I politely asked him to shut the fuck up and go jump off a tall cliff, he started spitting or it could be sputtering, I couldn't tell, into my food. I was rather ravished and that was the last piece of bacon, so when I fed him the food that he had spat in by slamming the plate into his face, he tried to jump me. I'd imagine that you can figure out what happened after that," he said with a rather casual shrug.

"Mr. Potter, I must express to you that this type of behavior is unacceptable in this school and in any civilized society in general," Dumbledore wasn't sure how to continue. Harry wasn't part of the school so he couldn't give him detentions. There was a more desperate measure that he could risk.

"You do realize that your parents may decide to bring charges against you," he threatened.

"Go ahead," Shade sneered. He didn't care. It was part of the treaty that ended the Werewolf War that their soldiers and citizens were to be tried by their own kind, not by wizard courts. And obviously, they wouldn't give a damn if Harry had slit some throats.

"Harry my boy-" "Fuck, can you not understand Old man? I am not your boy," "Harry, if you cannot stop yourself from inflicting harm against my students, I will have to ask that you confine yourself to your quarters." Harry didn't acknowledge this threat, and spun around and stalked out of the room. Dumbledore watched as the door slammed itself shut as Harry left the room. 'Hmm, either he knows wandless magic, or he is still experiencing accidental magic' he thought to himself. He waved his wand and all the broken items repaired itself. Walking to the head table as if he didn't see anything, students all dispersed. Hushed conversations perverse for a few minutes while the students as well as some of the teachers that had now joined in the Great Hall sneaking peeks at the Headmaster. When he didn't seem to notice, it quickly went into a loud frenzy of noises. The Slytherins in general were showing a far more cheerful disposition than usual. Gryffindors were in a sour mood and glaring at the Slytherins for corrupting one of their own, in their minds.

Harry decided that he didn't need to show up until the next day so he shifted into the shadows and looked for a bar to visit. He didn't wait long and decided to hit the bottle. It was a bit odd, he supposed, to the normal teenager, as to why one would be drinking in the morning. Truth is, he didn't have anything better to do. He suppose he'll probably collect the tomes from the Fairies later that day, and maybe study it. He would hunt around for some more intelligence when night came around, as Fiona would be around. She needed her beauty sleep or she became rather testy. A testy vampire is something you didn't want anywhere but in bed, and even then, you'd probably regretted it. He could visit Lanfear, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. After the war, she had been begged by the Elvin Royal family and the Elvin council to be the trainer of the most advanced students in the art of combat. The Vanguard of the Shadows, more commonly known as the Black Guards the original name was far too much of a mouthful, had been disbanded as they were no longer needed after the war. It still existed unofficially, only three members strong, but each had taken their own paths of profession until they were called upon again. Shade had believed that they would ask her to be the head of the royal guard of the Elvin King, but he had found that they thought her limp was too obvious and would possibly make the kingdom look weak. It was one thing that had pissed Shade off to no end, but Lanfear admitted that she didn't want to even if they had offered. Shade could visit her again, but then if he went now, he would probably be dragged into helping the students, and be subjected to many of their hero-worship. The eyes of those that hadn't been truly fighting in the war were often filled with awe and fear. Many hoped and still does, that he would take one of them as an apprentice, not that Shade was actively looking for one. But it was appropriate for one that were so skilled in one of the arts of magic to take one.

Well, Shade suppose he would go and spend some time with her later in the afternoon. For now, he would drink himself silly. He didn't really know what else to do. He didn't need to work as he didn't need money. His pension alone was enough for him to live comfortably for a good few decades. Then the Morrigan family fortune was more in land, property, and knowledge than actual money, but it was more than enough. He no longer found much to enjoy in life, learning more magic was good, yes, but liquor, sparring, and sex was the only activities that he now found he could unwind with.

* * *

"So, anything news?" Fiona asked Shade. They were in a private booth at the Bloody Mary. Shade sighed. He hadn't heard anything definite, and even those things were less than pleasing.

"I have heard of a rumor, that is most likely true from the information that I have found. The old Celtic priests are rallying for a new revolution in Ireland to break from England for good. The Scottish wizard Clans that still have power are slowly gathering and forming a new coalition to overthrow British rule. I doubt you know why that was important, as most don't know about this, but a few of the Scottish Clans, the wizarding ones, still have many squibs that are loyal to the Clans. The Clans that were formed by Wizards weren't put down for a few hundred years after their muggle counter part, and haven't really admit defeat. Now what makes them dangerous, is that most of the families that rule the clans have massive armories that would be just as deadly in the hands of a squib as it would in wizards, so if they can pull an army together, they can make an impact. I looked into it, and it seems that there have been massive orders for weapons and armor, something that suggests to what the rumor says," Shade explained.

"Perhaps you should consider making an allegiance with them," Fiona suggested.

"That's what I had figured," Shade conceded, "other than that, I haven't really gotten anything solid. Just a few wild and fleeting conspiracies of the Slayers might possibly come to mother England, with the few demons that had recently caused a few incidents."

"That is still a possibility," Fiona reminded him.

"Knowing how they work in the States, it wouldn't be surprising if they thought that it was some of the vampires that had released the demons, something they would no doubt come to stop," Shade agreed.

"If your right brother," Brother was a term that Fiona sometimes referred Shade with, "than that it is more of a probability than a possibility."

"We'll deal with them should they try anything. Besides, I've only had a single chance to taste a Slayer's blood," Shade said, grinning with a hint of bloodlust. Fiona didn't too much facial expressions except a small matching smirk, and her eyes glinted as well as she took a sip from her cup of blood infused whiskey. Its normally sometimes called blood whiskey when translated from vampiric. Its deemed illegal by the British Ministry, as it is so highly concentrated that many a young and inexperienced wizard had died when they tried to guzzle a single shot. There had been a few Slayers sent by the watcher Council to aid the Ministry merely because it gave them some cover to rid the world of some vampires. Vampires in the British Isles tended to be more clustered, gathering in hordes and clans. Shade had the pleasure of fighting one and he must say that there was a distinctive taste in the Slayer's blood.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll admit, I probably did let Harry fall for a little too many things of old Dumbledore, so he's putting down the line this time. But remember, he's still on enemy territory, the Wizarding World, and he's starting over in terms of power, for now. He's mostly been on the defensive so he hasn't really had the chance to recover yet. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Yeppy! I'm still getting reviews! I'd like to thank everyone reviewing my story as well as all the people putting my story on their favorites list. It warms my usually cold and non-existent heart to receive such support! Now to a certain review, I'd like to explain why Harry is kind of making sure that the Chosen Ones aren't killed. He only knows that he'll need them when he finally confronted the Demons, he doesn't know if he needs them to kill the demons, that he needed them to die for the demons to be defeated or whatever. So he can't take any risk yet.

Morning came and went, and it was around the mid afternoon before Harry returned. He was really liked the castle itself, it certainly had a special homey feel to it. But the very air of the castle was so heavily saturated with magic, it made it very difficult to feel people and spells that came at him. He felt somewhat vulnerable to ambushes, after all, a few years of war drilled some instinct into a man for life. Harry decided to look around the school, maybe he'd visit their library. It was supposed to be one of the greatest libraries in Europe, or at least as far as the Wizarding World knows.

As he wondered around the halls, taking random stairs, he found himself in a corridor with several students starting to wonder out of their class room. He saw Bella and her sister, and decided he might as well catch up. He walked up to them and saw that many students cleared right out of their way, or more specifically, his way.

"Seems like I've made quite an impression," Harry stated rather casually. Bella sent him a look that said 'are you just that damn stupid or do you just like stating the obvious'. Harry brushed off the look with a small smirk of amusement.

"So, how's life been?" he asked. They had developed something akin to friendship, and besides, as their current guardian, he had a duty to see to their welfare. It'd probably also serve as a source of amusement anyways. Especially since no one, and he meant no one save a very small few, knew that the Black sisters were in Hogwarts again. That reminded him, he still needed to take care of the divorce paper against the Lestranges, the thought made him smirk a bit. Causing family drama was so much fun.

"Its been great," Bellatrix started sarcastically, "we got sorted into Ravenclaw, thank god it wasn't Gryffindor, and now we spend the rest of the year with a house full of nerds, the damn Potter brat and his little entourage of mud blood lovers have been leering after us, oh its great!" Harry merely looked on in amusement, then glanced at Narcissa, silently asking for her opinion.

"I don't have much to add to that, except the fact that my god damn son seems to be demanding that I become his whore," she grumbled.

"Cheer up, you ladies should be flattered that the precious savior of the wizarding world is interested in you," he teased. Though inwardly, he felt a twinge of anger, but quickly smothered it. Bellatrix, the more volatile of the two, growled at him. He growled back. This quickly infuriated her, but also brought a small twinge of a blush to her face.

"Well, if they bother you too much, you have my permission to do anything you'd like short of killing them," he stated in all seriousness. He'd hope that they'd at least maim him, even if he wanted to do so himself. But as he had to build a reputation in the Wizarding World, he didn't think he could survive too much of a blow if he attacked the Boy Who Lived. But since Bella and Narcissa are posing as Dumbledore's nieces, it would kill two birds with a single stone, hell he doesn't even need to do anything. It would both be taking a shot at his family, his spoiled brat of a brother, and help damage Dumbledore's reputation. The two women turned school girls remained silent of the reminder they now had a guardian again, but was silently relishing the realization that they now had one thing less to worry about when they got Potter back.

"I didn't see you all of yesterday and this morning," Narcissa stated. It was a silent question.

"The old coot might have said that I had to stay at Hogwarts, but he never said I couldn't visit else where most of the time," he explained.

"Looks like he's going to try and rectify that," Bella said, smirking slightly at the thought that he'd have to suffer being stuck at Hogwarts with all these brats the same as they did, something that was the young man obviously didn't want.

"Like hell he will," Harry muttered and turned to face the coming headmaster.

"Tell me old man, do you usually stalk young men as they walk the halls of your school, or am I just that good looking?" the venom could almost be tasted. Dumbledore either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore the question.

"Ahh, Harry, I have been quite concerned when I heard you were missing all of yesterday until now," Dumbledore asked in a concerned voice.

"well, as you can see, your concern was quite unfound as I have yet to die, but if you could ask your fucking lap dogs to keep their heads up your ass instead trying to stick it into mine," he replied, with a sickly pleasant smile. Dumbledore glanced around discreetly to see many students watching in shock and confusion, and the two Black sisters unable to keep the smirks off their face. He decided that now was the time to cut his losses and perhaps give the boy some more time.

"I have no idea what you might be talking about, but I must demand that you cease using such vulgar language in front of my students and I that you try to refrain from wondering off campus. As myself and the Aurors on campus might mistaken you for a threat to the students' safety," Dumbledore admonished. Harry didn't deem the man's words worthy of a response, and merely nodded at the Black sisters, before walking of pass Dumbledore. As he saw the students still standing around gaping at the confrontation, he couldn't help but feel a surge of amusement and irritation. The boy was obviously still bitter about being at Hogwarts, not that Dumbledore could blame him. Even he felt somewhat trapped at the school sometimes and longed for the independence from the days of his youth.

Hours later when night set in, Shade had paced through the endless mazes of the castle and still felt restless. He decided to take advantage of the Astronomy Tower he had seen on his way to the castle. He had an idea, a pretty good idea on how to get to the top, his magic guiding him as best it could.

"What are you doing?" an outraged hiss came from a distinctively female voice.

"Stopping a Death Eater returning from answering her master's call," a gruff male voice answered.

"I'm not a Death Eater," the woman gritted through her teeth. Harry decided to get a look at this. The scene he found was decidedly alarming. Held in bounds was a beautiful woman that Shade remembered seeing sitting at the table where the teachers sat at the great hall, Professor Sinistra. Leering at her were a pair of men in Auror uniforms. But that wasn't what had alarmed him. What did were the armbands that they wore, it had the emblems of the guards of the extermination camps back in the war. Those that wore them were known not for their skills in combat, but their legendary cruelty and viciousness, as well as their creative and ruthless tortures.

"Well, we don't know, but if you want, we're willing to give you a chance to 'prove' your innocence, but you'll have to go through periodic 'check up'," one of the men purred, lust in his eyes. Apparently, the Professor realized as well, because one can see the trace of wild terror through the rage that shined in her eyes. Shade had seen more than enough victims of their kind to know what was to come next, as the one that spoke ripped off her robes, he stepped out and blasted away with a crucio that quickly sent the two men screaming, followed by a bone shattering curse that insured the one that was hit would be in some extreme pain what with thousands of tiny pieces of what was his ribcage riddled throughout his organs. Then a silencing charm to stop his screaming, a rather vicious organ twister that would tie the second man's lungs into a pretzel, also followed by a silencing charm. He quickly ran to the bound professor and slowed down to a walk as he neared her, letting his eyes discreetly trace her barely clad woman in her mid twenties. He heard her whimper slightly and ripped the magical bounds with his hands in a single motion.

"Calm down lady, I'm not gonna do anything," he said soothingly, as he slowly backed up. She looked up and seemed to recognize him, then tried to cover herself and regain her composure, which was obviously shaken. He shrugged off his cloak, whispering for it to deactivate the many anti theft spells on it, before slowly putting it on her. He was about to back off, when she suddenly jumped onto him, crying silently. Usually, he wasn't the one to comfort rape or near rape victims, just save them, but he's had a share of comforting women. He gently wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand along her back soothingly. She cried for only a few minutes, much less than most Shade's encountered, while he tried to keep from enjoying the physical contact too much. As she finally calmed down, Shade took a glance at the fallen Aurors. He wasn't worried about them getting back up, but was still unsure if he wanted to let them die just yet. He had inflicted terrible tortures, ripped the soul out of living men, sacrificed virgin maidens for rituals, but things like rape was something he never allowed. Wizards are creatures that he, for the most part, delighted in slaughtering. Oh he did sometimes mourn for the loss of the lives of children, but not the innocent. No one is truly innocent. However much he disliked murdering of children and women, he never once regretted doing so. It had to be done and he had done it.

"Thank you," her voice shook just barely, but her sincerity was clear. He just sighed, before glancing at the pair again.

"I don't know what the hell the old man was thinking to let their kind into a school, let alone one full of children," he growled. The young Professor gave him a questioning look, showing that she didn't know what he was talking about, but was too proud to let on a look of confusion.

"See the armband," he said pointing at the said object," that signifies that they were stationed at one of the camps back in the war. I don't know if you ever heard of what they did at the camps, but I can assure you that what was happening to you was only too common." She blinked, before her mind ran through all the implications.

"How would you know about this?" she asked in suspicion. How did he know about something like this? Most people in the Wizarding World realize that the ministry had been doing a cover up about it, but not the extent of how far things went.

"I fought to destroy those camps," he replied. Hmmm, seems like Dumbledore didn't bother to mention his participation in the Werewolf war with his teachers, so he can only assume that they aren't all completely under his thumb. He'd see how this could play into his hands later.

"Now, I'm thinking where to leave the bodies," he continued as his eyes gleamed with anticipation of their execution. The professor was in a bit of conflict here. On one hand, she was about to let someone murder two aurors. On the other hand, it would satisfy her urge for vengeance as well as see to it that none of the students would be endangered the way she had been. She knew that she couldn't report this to Dumbledore, as she felt that he probably wouldn't be able to do much about it, his hands already tied at the ministry, but he would never condone murdering like this. In the end, her fear that the two aurors would return to finish what they had started won out, and she just looked away as he ruthlessly slashed one's throat, before slowly choking the life out of the other. He quickly vanished the bodies into the middle of the forbidden forest. He then cleaned up the pool of blood with expert speed. Assassination was something he had done more than once. For a long moment the two stood in an uneasy silence.

"So, what were you doing in this part of the castle?" Sinistra asked, pointedly ignoring what had just occurred. She wasn't the perfect Slytherin in school, but she was a decent Slytherin.

"I was looking for the astronomy tower," he explained.

"I see, well I was just heading that way anyways, so let's go," she suggested. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that it was more than just out of good will that led her to offer her help. She was still somewhat shaken by what nearly happened to her, so she drew the cloak that he had put on her closer, and wanted some company, more specifically, the company of the young man that had saved her. He smiled mischievously before asking,

"Oh? Are you going to show me what the students usually learn to do on the Astronomy Tower at this time of the day?" he asked in a somewhat suggestive voice. She raised an eyebrow at this before her face broke in a small smirk.

"I don't know, I just might, but if you need some 'special' lessons, I'd be more than happy to help," she answered in coy tone.

The rumor mill of Hogwarts was roaring by the time lunch came on the following day. The aurors had burst into the Great Hall to report that two veteran Aurors were missing, not at all thinking about the panic it might cause. When it was clear that they were no where to be found, it did not reassure anyone. When one of the Care of Magical Creatures class saw a pair of centaurs ride out of the woods dragging two bodies behind them and tossing them in front of Hagrid, the students were more than a little fearful. Especially since the Centaurs claimed no responsibility. Some doubted them, but it still struck fear into their hearts. After all, if someone had been able to get into Hogwarts and kill a pair of veteran Aurors, what was stopping whoever did this from killing them, the students. All the students were sent to their dormitory for further instructions.

"Now students, it has been confirmed that sometimes last night, two veteran Aurors, Auror Bilious Ronal and Auror Wesley Silious, were murdered. But rest assured, we are doing everything we can to investigate who had done this heinous crime. However, I must insist, for your own safety, that all students are to be escorted to their class by a professor and a prefect. Everyone is to stay in the Great Hall at the end of the day until we are sure that the threat is over. I realize that it will be somewhat inconvenient, but I ask that you realize that it is for your own safety, but rest assured, myself, the staff, as well as the Ministry Aurors are doing everything within our power to figure out what had happened," Dumbledore announced at lunch. He himself was a bit unnerved that something like this had happened right under his nose. He couldn't help but be suspicious to the possibility of Harry being the murderer. After all, he had admitted that he fought for the Werewolves, and Albus had been one of the few that were privileged to what Crouch had done and knew for a fact he himself was disgusted to the point that he wouldn't have minded too much to execute the man himself. He also knew from Harry's attitude towards the Aurors back in Grimmauld Place as well as the reports he had received from Tonks on the distinctive dislike that he had expressed concerning Aurors. Despite the peace, there had still been several murders of veterans that remain unsolved, most were suspected to be the work of bitter soldiers from the war.

Professor Sinistra had softened up a little after working with kids for several years, but quickly squashed the small flicker of guilt that ran through her. She realize that it was for the best that they weren't going to have a chance to rape any of the children. It would no doubt cause outrage and might further weaken the Ministry. While she didn't like the ministry nor did she really follow Dumbledore's every command, she did side with Dumbledore when it came down to it, and she had to agree that right now, if the ministry was to collapse, there would be far too much bloodshed, and there was no way that the Wizarding World would gain any stability in the near future.

Shade was decidedly annoyed. He didn't really get anywhere with the beautiful professor, though it seemed like he might soon, and then this. Normally, the damn star gazing centaurs would never cooperate with Wizards, or hell anyone other than other centaurs, but he had hoped that something else would have made a meal out of the bodies before anyone discovered them, but he needed to get out while he can. He certainly didn't want to be stuck in this castle for god knows how long, and if he knew anything about the Ministry, it was that they would take possibly weeks to get through the investigation. He really had hoped that it wouldn't have been so shot into the spot light, after all, the ministry's usual policy for such a screw up was cover up. Unfortunately, Harry knew that he wouldn't be allowed to leave. It'd look like he was the one that did it if he ran off before he was questioned. He had hoped that his confrontation with the ministry wouldn't come just yet, but nothing has been going his way nowadays.

**Author's Note: **Well, now Harry's getting a little more vicious, murdering Aurors. I don't know what else to say.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the review everyone! Now to answer a question and to clear up any confusions, I'd like to explain why Harry was separated from his family. See, on the night that the Potters were attacked, James and Lily had gone out to take Iris to the Doctors, and Peter was at home baby sitting. When James and Lily came back, their house was in ruins, and they could only find Harry and Eddie. Eddie's scar was the first to be noticed since he was unconscious, it was assumed that he had taken the direct hit of the Killing Curse, and that Harry had merely suffered a backlash of it, that explains his scar. They had to be explained because James and Lily were to flee to a secret hiding place, and taking one child into hiding was hard enough, they two was damn near impossible, so three was out of the question. So, they entrusted Dumbledore to see to it that Harry remained safe under Petunia's care under the blood ward. Harry was chosen to be put there because he was the eldest, and because he also had a connection with the Dark Lord, so if both him and Eddie were hiding in the same place, the Dark Lord would have an easier time to find them. They could have more children at their hiding place, but they just couldn't bring any with them. They didn't get him back as soon as they could because Dumbledore had said that he was fine. By the time they went back to get him, he had already ran away. Sorry if I seem like I ignore your reviews, its just that I'm too lazy to look in to find all the new questions and put answers down. Another reason is that I've only got a rough idea of where this story is going, almost no detail, and winging it for the most part. I've got the start, and I got a basic ending, and a few parts in between. Thanks again everyone!

* * *

"What do you think happened?" Seamus asked his fellow Gryffindors.

"You think it could be your brother?" Hermione asked Eddie. Eddie looked a bit pensive for a short moment.

"I don't know, but he hasn't attended Hogwarts at all, so I don't know how he was able to overcome two trained Aurors, but he definitely could have killed them the muggle way," he decided.

"Well, he could have learned Dark Arts from his two Death Eater whores," Ginny spat acidly. She might have had a wee crush on Harry, and while she didn't think herself extraordinarily beautiful, she had expected that he paid at least some attention to her, more than a couple of married Death Eaters.

"Maybe he got them when their backs were turned, the little coward?" Ron piped in. His pride was still wounded that some little brat with no real magical training (as far as he knows despite what was said of his training with the Werewolves) was able to beat him, Ron Weasley, Chosen one, eventual savior of the world, one of the best friends of the Boy Who Lived! He had lived in the shadows of his brothers and even his sister, as she was the only girl, before, then he was the one to be chosen to save the World, not his prankster brothers, not perfect Percy, not his sister, him, Ronald Weasley. Then, some brat comes around and beats the hell out of him with barely an effort, not to mention in front of Malfoy, Slytherins, as well as the Order. To say that it brought him back down a few notches was an understatement. The all looked around for Harry, until Iris psst to them and pointed to Harry, eyes sweeping the Hall, who had walked into the Hall sometime ago.

"Its definitely a possibility, he probably lived on the muggle streets for awhile and it wouldn't be surprising if he learned it from there, I mean, Hogwarts have so many secret passages that it'd be easy to kill them somewhere no one could see before tossing the body out of a window, and then got the bodies in the forest during the night. I over heard Professor McGonagall say that he had been missing since like two days ago," reasoned Hermione. With six years of constant contacts with the sons and daughters of Marauders as well as meeting with the Marauders themselves, one could safely say that Hermione was pretty good with conspiracies and plots.

"If you're so curious, why not go and ask him?" Isabelle suggested. The group blinked, before they all glared at her. What kind of stupid idea is that? But to the eternal embarrassment of Ginny and Hermione, their boyfriend/brother respectively took it into consideration, and within a split second, followed it to heart. It was too late to stop him, and by now, the boys would no doubt follow it through anyways. They could only join in to watch the spectacle to come.

* * *

Harry was pissed to say the least. But, he couldn't quite bring himself to slaughter castle full of children, mostly because then he'd have to face off against possibly several legions of Aurors as well as Dumbledore, something he wasn't willing to tempt this day…well, maybe he _did_ want to risk it, but, that was beside the point. After getting a polite but firm order for him to remain in the hall with the students, as all classes were to be canceled for the rest of the day. He looked around and slid down against the wall closest to the door. Eyes closed, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was starting to lose his center, he could almost feel his sanity being slowly torn apart, the sweet abyss of madness calling him. He didn't really know his parents, but still, they were in a way his past. And to learn that his past was a lie, it shook him far more than he would admit, not that it alone was throwing him off. Then Jack, he had known this, and threw it in his face now, now that war was coming in the Wizarding World, he had thought that he could trust Jack. The man was something akin to a, he didn't know what, he might have claimed kinship to him at one point, but then he finds out that Jack had known about his parents, about him being a Potter, and everything about his past that he had spent many endless nights pondering, but never told him. He still hadn't truly healed from the war, and well, now it looked like he probably wouldn't get the chance to. After Drayor was killed, Shade had felt lost, he wasn't sure what to do with his life anymore. For awhile, and even now, he mourned for Alea's death and the death of his countless brethrens that had fallen. But he didn't know what to do with himself. Growing up with the Dursleys, he had freedom to aim for. When he escaped and met the Vampires, he looked to a better life. As he possibly fell in love with Alea, he could dream to have a family. Of course, some might say that he was too young to love, but she was the closest person he ever had, they had shared every secret, explore every pleasure and endured each other's pain, all together. She gave him the thing that he had craved since he was a toddler, so naturally, he came to love her. Or, at least he believed so. When he learned of the destiny that was his, he was determined to save his own saviors. When Alea died as did numerous other comrades and brethrens, his obsession for vengeance drove him on. But now, now he didn't know what he had left. Sure he still had Lanfear and Fiona, but after them, there wasn't too many people that he could honestly say he cared enough to carry on all the pain he lived with. If he lost them…

But now was not really the time for depressing thoughts, now was for musings of rage, hatred, and vengeance. All things that Shade could really get into. A clearing of throat snaps his attention back to the present and reality. It was the little girl that he saved. Now that he looked at her, he could tell she'd be a real knock out one day, her deep brown pair was actually quite long, a pair of icy blue eyes captured his gaze. She looked down at him slightly, as he wasn't exactly tall, as he raised his glance to regard her.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. He nodded, and after a moment of indecision, waved for her to join him by the wall. He waved his wand and a small mattress appeared for them to sit upon. He didn't actually use a spell with the wand, that was more for show, a little wandless magic now and then was good practice.

"Sure thing kid," he replied, leaning back with his eyes closed again. He peeped one open to examine her up-close, and found that she looked as haggard as he felt. Of course, he also found that he now understood why he had been told that he had looked pretty disturbing as a kid, what with the cold emotionless expressing like the one the girl is wearing. A eleven year old face set in that expression kind of _was _disturbing. He really hated to play the concerned councilor, but obviously, the kid needed someone to help her a bit. The teachers were too busy panicking, and her fellow classmates have been shooting glares of hatred and suspicious at her from what he could see, well more like feel.

"So what's your name?"

"Rowena." Shade searched through his memory to find where that name sounded familiar, then it clicked.

"As in Rowena Ravenclaw?" he asked with a slight grin. She nodded, smiling slightly as well. She pulled out a book so that it didn't look like she was talking to him, and he did the same. He didn't really care much, but obviously she did, and if her cloth and mannerism are any indication, she had a pretty high place in society, perhaps a heir to one of the Great families that ruled the Wizengamott? What better place to start learning wizard politics and gain an ally?

The two sat in silence for a while, the hall around them filled with loud muttering and chattering, but the two was surrounded by an invisible bubble that Shade had formed, which silenced their surrounding.

"You're quite different then most expected," she stated.

"If you insist," Harry conceded, not sure where this was going.

"If I needed your help again, would you be willing to help?" she finally asked the rather vague question, eyes left the pages and were scrutinizing him from behind her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. After a few minutes of self reflection, he answered with an equally vague answer.

"That would depend on what help you needed, and how I might benefit in return," there. He gave no definite answer, neither refusing, but not exactly out right agreeing. No point in providing help for free if you can get something out of it. She blinked at that, apparently not expecting this type of response.

"You should have been a Slytherin," she finally stated with a small smirk. He just returned the smirk.

"You would be paid as best I could if you provide your help."

"Well, we'll see about that, but I'd be willing to if you ask for it," Harry replied without hesitation. He decided, after a brief glimpse into her memory, that she might prove to be useful if he had her alliance. He would have looked out for her anyways, but this would give him a bit more motivation. She was, as he had originally suspected, an heiress of a powerful, or at least, influential family, he wouldn't be able to tell more if he wanted to remain undetected.

She nodded in acceptance, and a relieved smile was clearly visible.

"Is there anyone giving you trouble?" he asked. He didn't like bullying, even if some accused him of doing so, he didn't agree. H never bullied, he forcefully intimidated and crowed people into submission.

"Not really, yet," she replied reluctantly. She didn't like showing weakness it seemed, but a bit of vampiric magic infused in his voice helped coaxed it out of her, despite her crude and elementary occlumacy shields.

"Most of the other Slytherins seems to hate me because they believe me to be an enemy of the Dark Lord, since one of his minions tried to attack me, despite being a Slytherin, and all the other houses have been saying that you protected me because I was actually a Death Eater sent to infiltrate Hogwarts. It's too early to see if things will go better, but I want to have something I can fall back on if it doesn't." They fell into a contemplative silence as each muled over what had been said.

"So…I suppose we have an alliance of a sort now?" Rowena asked after thinking everything out. He looked at her for a long moment with a soul searching glance before nodding sharply.

"What should I call you?" she added. He thought it over, a few moments, before internally consenting to Fiona, he really did have a damn soft side.

"Shade will be fine." He finally flashed her a soft smile, before turning into a scowl as he faced the entourage that he spied coming towards them. Muttering curses, he stood to meet them, his black cloak pooled around him, covering his hand which held a wand.

"I swear you Death Eaters get dumber and dumber, I mean, you don't really think that you'll get away with murdering in Hogwarts do you?" taunted Ron.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Weasel." A rather ineloquent insult, but one that never fails to get a rise out of him. Sure enough, the red head's cheeks begin to flush red.

"It's Weasley! We know that you had a part in killing those Aurors!" he shouted. This was quickly drawing the attention of many those in the surrounding areas, including Minister Fudge and a bunch of his cronies.

"Yeah, what's _he _promising you? Money? Power? You know he'll never fulfill that promise." Eddie added, trying to get his brother, at least by blood, to see reason and turn from joining Voldemort. Then he might become a spy for the Order, something that Eddie felt that they were a bit short on. And this would also prove to the Order how mature they could be, and maybe they'd be allowed to go on actual missions and attend all the meetings.

"You know, by how fast you are to be pointing fingers, one might suspect that you had something to hide," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. He noticed a man in a bowler hat that seems to always be in one of the Wizarding Papers that he had been getting since his return to the wizarding world, Fudge or something. By the good goddess, who named came up with a name like Fudge? The said person, was in a bit of a pickle. On one hand, he could most definitely nail the new found brother of the Boy Who Lived by siding with the Boy Who Lived, showing the public that he caught one of the possibly several culprits as soon as he arrived, and showing that he was putting aside his differences with the Edward Potter, and banding together to stop Lord thingy. On the other hand, if he sided with the new boy, he has a chance to destroy the Boy Who Lived permanently, cripple much of Dumbledore's powerbase by implicating the Boy Who Lived and all his friends that are currently with him, taking a shot at a good part of the old coot's suspected inner circle by having keeping them in line with the threat of Azkaban for their children. But that would be far more risky. In the end, Fudge decided to watch how this played out, he didn't know enough to know if he wanted to take either side yet, so it was best to remain on the safe side right now, especially since the return of the Dark Lord had really weakened his hold to his office, he couldn't afford to loose more. He personally didn't truly think that either of them had played a part in the murder, but if he could pin it on one of them, then all the better.

Thankfully for Dumbledore, someone stepped in before either of them did more damage. Though the person that did, might have done more harm than good.

"Potter and Potter! Fifty points from Gryffindor for each of you. Stop your baseless accusations as the school rumor mill is already causing mass panicking without your help," Snape sneered.

"WHAT?" "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" "WHY YOU-" a chorus of protest rang up following his statement.

"Would any of you like to make that fifty more from each of you as well?" he said glaring at each of them. They fell silent after that.

"Ahh, Cornelius, how good of you to come by so quick," Dumbledore's voice came through the chattering that rose up following the opposing accusations of the Potter brothers.

"Yes, well, the students' safety is a first priority for the ministry, so you can assure all the students that they will be safe. I've brought in a few more squadrons of Aurors to escort the students to class," Fudge answered in kind. Their façade of civility and almost friendliness was easily seen through by even first year Hufflepuff and Gryffindors.

"However, I'd like you to lead my most trusted Aurors to the bodies," Fudge continued. He wanted Dumbledore out of the room. That was what Harry decided to read from this move. But why. Dumbledore nodded smiling slightly, but in a tired fashion led the group of Aurors out of the hall. 'Damn, these have to be all raw recruits. No one around here has any experience in the field' was a thought that once again ran through Harry's mind when he realize that they hadn't examine the body till now. No doubt Dumbledore would have made sure that the murderslooked likethe work of Death Eaters or possibly Centaurs, so Fudge couldn't frame one of Dumbledore's lackeys for it.

"Well well, you must be Harry Potter, I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic," Fudge took his hand out smiling.

"A pleasure I'm sure," Shade replied, smiling coldly as he easily crushed the Minister's fingers, if only enough that he couldn't be called on for it.

"Well Harry, my boy," 'What the fuck was it with wizards and calling people my boy?' "a bit of bad luck, what with your first week at Hogwarts and Hogwarts get attacked by Death Eaters, then two Aurors are murdered. Don't worry my boy, we at the ministry are doing everything we can to get to the bottom of this!"

"Why thank you, I feel safer already," Harry answered, discreetly rolling his eyes, sounding completely insincere and unconvinced.

* * *

The last few days, have had both its ups and down, but all in all, it had been hell on his nerves. He'd gotten a little closer to Professor Sinistra, or Melinda as she had privileged him to call her in private, therefore, a little further into her panties. Of course, that was no longer his main purpose behind befriending her. Now the main reason was actually two parts. Part one, she was quite charming, and likable but only to a certain spectrum of people, most of those in mainstream society may find her a bit difficult to befriend. The second part was that she was an easy way to dig into what Dumbledore was telling the Professors. While she was good at hiding much of it, she didn't seem to care too deeply about keeping Dumbledore's orders a secret. She had been the one to throw suspicions off of him after admitting that she had showed him to the Astronomy Tower. It was a piece of luck that she knew how to defend herself from the old man's legilimacy.

Rowena and him hadn't really talked to much, but he was more or less content withwhat conversations they had. He didn't want to her to be hanging on to him all day, but was willing to spend sometime with her. He and Eddie had only crossed wands twice, with the younger brother in rather humiliating defeats each time. He suppose he could have taken pity on the Boy Who Lived, but hey, he can't help it if his face tends to turn into a shade of purple that reminds him of Uncle Vernon?

But better yet, McGonagall had taken off points as well as assign detentions to his brother. Well, she was threatening to, but since he was under so much pressure, she decided that she could just let him off on a warning. It seemed that this was the same thing that nearly all save a few of the teachers did. Corruption, to Harry, was sickening and this was a form of it.

But all in all, he made a few new acquaintances, though most were too afraid of him, or just hated him too much to associate with him. Some Slytherins, he could tell, were trying to figure out if he truly did work for the Dark Lord in secret. After all, it was a well known rumor that the Dark Lord had a number of unmarked agents that only he knew who they were. But Shade just left them as uncertain and suspicious as they had arrived.

* * *

This again, wonder what kind of publicity stunt he'll pull this time.

"Harry! I'm sorry I haven't got a chance to talk to you lately, but you know how it is! I wanted to let you know that you have my sympathy and support against the slanderous press that's been running in the Daily Prophet lately. Rita Skeeter is an excellent reporter for our media, but she tends to be a bit overenthusiastic. If you'd like, I'll ask her to tone it down a bit?" the Minister offered. The first truly calculated offer the minister had made since Harry had met him. If he accepted, he'd owe the minister an unspoken favor. If he declined, the minister had little to loose.

"Well minister, I am sure that Ms. Skeeter is as good as you say she is, there won't be much of a point since she'll discover the grave error in her information, and go to lengths to ensure that people realize that she had been mistaken," here there was a bit of underlying sarcasm. He held no faith that Skeeter or any reporter would see the error of their ways and move to correct it. But they would if someone held them at gun point, someone like him. Before the Minister could offer any more offers or words of sympathy, a loud bang was heard and one of the Aurors were shouting for all the other Aurors to get to Hogwarts, that is until he saw Fudge.

"What are you hollering about?" Fudge demanded. The whole hall fell silent to hear what he had to say.

"Sir! Hogsmeade is under attack and I already sent the few of my men that I met on the way here to go there," the Auror reported as his fellow colleagues gathered to hear what he had to say. The statement was met with gasps and looks of horror from the students and few of the teachers. Shade wasn't sure whether he wanted to slam his own head against a stone wall, or slam the Auror's head. Since when was it to send a small few men into a city under attack? Shouldn't he have at least gather a little more number so that they could go in with force?

"I want all but one squadron to-" "Sir, there's one more thing." "What?" The Auror took a deep breath. "It isn't the Death Eater attacking at first, it was by a bunch of men in dresses and the centaurs. Then Death Eaters attacked them shortly after. The two forces are fighting for control over Hogsmeade. I couldn't see any Aurors from my vantage point so I'm assuming that they've already been killed." Fudge considered the new development, and after a moment of deliberation and a quick nod and glance towards Dumbledore, gave his orders.

"Take all but two squadrons to Hogsmeade, the remaining two are to be stationed in here at the entrance in case Hogwarts is attacked. Send a message to HQ for reinforcement if they hadn't sent any already." Dumbledore and a good number of his staff went off to the side chamber. And Shade decided that he'd follow them. A little notice me not charm went a long way. Where better to sate his hunger for blood, both figurative and literally, then in the heat and confusion of battle that wasn't his to fight?

* * *

**Author's Note: **working bit by bit to make the chapter a little longer, but its progress still right? Don't know what else to say. PLEASE REVIEW 


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **By the name of all things sacred, holy and unholy, I have to say that I am most flattered that Fayr Warning, the author of Reign Of Power actually reviewed my story! And don't worry if you haven't reviewed my story before, I've been following your story for a while and haven't review save a few times. I'm sorry to all my loyal and loving fans that life's caught up with me for the moment so updates are going to be slowed a little. Got work on the weekends, an online course, two summer reading books to read in two weeks. Please review!

* * *

A deep raspy laugh erupted from a black cloaked figure as he hewed his unsuspecting foe in half. He drew the blade to his lips to take a taste of the blood and found it to be most appetizing. Yes, the blood of a virgin was quite unique in taste. A pity it wasn't a virgin maiden, those are truly heavenly. Hmm, maybe he still could get some in the confusion of battle.

Suddenly, he heard the clicking of horse hooves riding down towards him. A pair of centaurs have spotted him standing over the corpse of their dead squib comrade. One fired a bolt from his crossbow, as the other continued its charge with a spear reared back. The bolt was slapped away like an insignificant insect by an invisible barrier, and a black spear impaled the offender that had attacked its master first. With the wave of a hand, a spike rose from the ground to impale the charging Centaur. Slowly, Shade walked to the one that had tried to shoot him, it was still alive, but heavily wounded.

"Speak Stargazer, and tell me of your herd's purpose and allegiance," Shade commanded, with a heavy dose of vampiric magic imbued with his words.

"My herd means to overthrow the ministry presence here and our allegiance is with the Clan McLeod," the Centaur answered in a dazed voice. Shade face turned to a thoughtful frown. They sounded familiar, but Wizarding Politics weren't exactly his specialty.

"What of the Clan McLeod and why have the centaurs allied with them?"

"The Clan McLeod is one of the leading Scottish Clans that are reclaiming their heritage. The herd has allied with them because they are backed by the Druids, and as such, will respect the old ways so that we may roam the lands freely and the forests will be safe." This was disconcerting. While the centaurs aren't exactly the most powerful warriors, they had several gifts that more than make up for their lack of direct magical abilities. One was their foresight, which was a branch of divination that the Centaurs have perfected throughout the ages, it would help who ever the Centaurs are allied to greatly. Second was that Centaur healers are known for their skill in their practice so would no doubt be a great asset. The third and most important thing though, was that their words carried much weight with creatures and they know of the woodlands better than most others. Whoever gained their allegiance would be aided by the woods itself.

"What of their plans?" he continued his magically aided interrogation.

"I don't know anything of that." Well that was enough to satisfy Shade's curiosity.

"Then you have out lived your usefulness." Shade summoned the loaded crossbow into his hands ended the young centaur's life with a single bolt to the head. Oh well, onto bigger and better things.

He sheathed his sword and released his staff to its full size as he felt the masses that were a few blocks away. He loved these kinds of battle when he was alone and against the enemy on open fields. He could unleashed his fury with no restraint to insure the safety of a comrade or protect the secrets of the magic world. He could hear the screaming of a family in the coming house and the hoots of a group of Death Eaters, undoubtedly cheering on their fellow Death Eaters. A huge beam blasted the first floor out and caused the entire house to come down in flames. Ahh, nothing like senseless destruction and slaughter to put one in a better mood.

He reached the main street to see a three way battle ensuing. Masses of Aurors with a few Order members were present raining down spells at their foes, while the Death Eaters for the most part were concentrating on the Scotsman Squibs and Centaurs, as they were actually lethal. While the original Death Eaters had already seen much horror from the Dark Lord's last rise, the new recruits hadn't. Oh sure they had seen people be tortured and killed, but there was just something about seeing someone you know being hewed in half, their innards falling out and their skulls being crushed that made you a little more sick to your stomach than crucio and the Killing curse did. The Scotts and the Centaurs attacked both equally, but spent more effort against the less numerous but more deadly Death Eaters than the Aurors. Damn, they were having all this fun and he hasn't joined the party yet! Got to change that.

To the three combating sides, it was quite shocking to see an arc of black lightning shoot out and fry an entire skirmish. Half a dozen people lie dead after this assault. Those that saw this swirled their head to see a black menacing phantom gliding onto the street with a dark staff pointed to where the attack had landed. Their first thought was that it was the Dark Lord, but then remembered that he was further down the street, battling against Dumbledore. But it was frighteningly similar to the Dark Lord, the only difference being that Voldemort was taller and had ruby red eyes as opposed to the amber yellow that glowed from the darkness within the hood. Oh, and the Dark Lord didn't attack his Death Eaters in public like this figure was. The figure then twirled around to fire a spell at three Aurors that sent them flying through a home. All the combatants could only come to a single logical conclusion. A new Dark Lord. Immediately, the Aurors and Hit-Wizards were ordered by their commanders to shoot a barrage at what they identified as a new Dark Lord in hopes of stopping this new evil before it rose to greater power. The new arrival raised his staff and a layer of the cobblestone that lined the streets formed a wall by his command. The barrage shot the new barrier to pieces, but it had served its purpose. The staff that had risen the wall was swung towards the general direction of the attackers, and the hail storm of debris launched itself towards the Aurors. Many ducked to the ground or casted a shielding spell to block the projectiles, but a few were injured.

Both Death Eaters and the Scottish-Centaur alliance took advantage of this distraction to mow down rows of Aurors, only to have the Aurors returning fire once they realized what was happening. Shade began unleashing his magic from staff and his hands, letting loose fireballs, killing curses, and massive amounts of destructive spells that decimated many buildings on the street to rubles. He had no qualm in killing Death Eaters, Aurors, or anyone else that was present for that matter. As he blasted people left and right, he strolled down the street rather leisurely and humming a cheerful little tune, summoning things to block and shield him as curses and spells were fired at him. Yep, for now, life was good. These were raw recruits as far as he was concerned, a few that were actually somewhat realistically a challenge, a minor one, but most were at the center of the town square where Shade was headed towards.

* * *

Dumbledore was panting lightly from the workout he was getting by trying to keep his ass in a single, living, piece. He really hoped his opponent was feeling the burn as well, but wasn't too sure as Tom seemed to have only gotten stronger since they last met. Then they chanced a glance at a few individuals running up the streets screaming in terror. Who were quickly impaled by a few shards of ice. Went back to their duel, only to break apart as a storm of Killing Curses flew into their battle. This time, they saw what had interrupted their fight to the death and as they looked around, shocked some of their followers with what it was doing. As Shade started continued anther attack on what is believe and possibly truly the two most powerful wizards of the time. Nearly all the fighting around the three sorcerers stopped to watch the massive display of magic that they were exhibiting. It seemed as if the Dark Lord focused more of his attention testing this new potential threat or ally, and the mysterious new wizard was doing his best to send Dumbledore to hell. Which inadvertently, he actually did. But not yet. Shade hadn't planned on actually fighting the Dark Lord and Dumbledore at the same time, or fighting them at all for that matter, not today, but a little bit of thrill seeking led him to mess with them a little. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

Suddenly, Voldemort stopped fighting. The other two combatants followed suit but remained wary of whatever he may be planning to pull. His interest in this new power was overriding his overwhelming hatred for the old headmaster. Ruby eyes gleamed with curiosity and speculations.

"So, who might you be?" he asked. Dumbledore listen to this conversation with interest. However, the reply was a bit unusual. The figure threw its head back with a deep cold laugh before spinning around in a half circle, with a emerald firestorm erupting where he had been to decimate most of the street and engulfing a dozen or two of the spectators that either wasn't able to save themselves, or was too slow to do so to a fiery death. When the fire cleared the mysterious figure was no where to be found.

* * *

In retrospect, Shade supposed that he should have controlled himself enough to keep from fighting the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, but he just can't help but be somewhat trigger happy when facing off against wizards. He snuck back in to the hall and sat down at the empty spot that he had claimed for the past few days without anyone noticing as most of them were still busy gossiping about what was happening. Almost, he could see Rowena raising a curious eyebrow at him, but he merely smirked at her. He hated to admit it, but he was pretty tired. The battle took more out of him then he liked to admit, but it was definitely worth it. He felt far better than he had in many days already. But still, maybe a little nap wouldn't be too bad…

"Mr. Potter," a tired voice called out. Harry snapped his eyes open, and glared around for the source. He hadn't had five minutes of sleep and he was already being disturbed, but he wouldn't let it show that he was tired, it would be suspicious.

"What?" he demanded harshly to McGonagall. He may be more content after a little blood bath, but he was far from pleased to still be stuck in a castle full of noisy brats for an undetermined amount of time. Her lips thinned and brows drew together and her face grew far more severe eyes were narrowed.

"The headmaster has requested that I bring you to his office," she stated.

"What does he want?" he asked disinterestedly.

"He wanted to explain it himself, now come on Potter," she ordered and turned to lead him.

"No, I'm not wasting my time to walk all the way up there for nothing. If he wants something, he can come get it himself," Harry replied with distain and closed his eyes again. McGonagall was shocked. She had never seen anyone, save Fudge, his cronies, the Dark Lord and some Death Eaters, disobey the revered Headmaster. Of course, she knew that others have done so, but never, would she have thought that a Potter would disrespect him and as far she was concerned, Dumbledore's authority in such a way. Sure James and his children pulled pranks even though he asked them not too, but they never defied him in such a way.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has insisted that you go and-" "-and I'm not a damn student here, I don't answer to him in any capacity, and quite frankly, I don't give a fuck about what the hell the Headmaster wants me to do." She just sniffed and walked off stiffly, the students around looking at Harry with looks of worship and revere at his bravery. Ten minutes later, Dumbledore came down smiling pleasantly to request that he give his opinion on some matters that have recently come up. It surprised Harry a bit that Dumbledore wants his advice, but he wasn't sure if he would be taken seriously. One way or another, he was going to end up doing this, so why not come willingly. Besides, this could be fun.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, this is, if you don't know him, Harry Potter. He was but a child during the Werewolf War, but still felt compell to join. He is a veteran of war, so I believed that his opinion would be valuable as we only have a small handful of Order members that are still with us this time from the last rise of Voldemort or from the Werewolf War. Now Harry, have you ever heard of a pensive?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded sharply but made no verbal reply. His thoughts were racing, but his face showed only a cold, uncaring glare at Dumbledore and all those in his Order that was looking at him like some freak show.

"Well then, as you know, not but a hour ago, an attack was initiated on Hogsmeade. I'd like for you to join us to review the battle and give us your opinion on this matter, as the belated Lord Black had hinted that you have some experience in combat. So, do you have any questions?" Harry considered this. He hadn't actually agreed to giving his opinion, and seeing the battle from the old man's point of view would not only give him a chance to see his mistakes, but also see if there was anything he should cover up next time he decided to do something like this. But advising the Order of the Phoenix…well he never said it had to be productive advice right?

So they watched, and Harry for the most part paid attention to his own little battle but kept an eye on the Aurors, Order members, and the Death Eaters as well. His main concern was Dumbledore and Voldemort. While the Demons that were no doubt preparing to strike against this mortal realm, they were not the only threat to Shade, his power, and his friends and people. They were the most immediate threat, most definitely, but as it stood, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord were currently the most likely to become the victors to dominate Magical Britain, and possibly, much of Europe.

It wasn't that he really felt any real flaws in either's ideology, they both had sound reasoning and merits. Voldemort was right that by allowing Muggle-borns to continue the way they have been for the past few decades, the magical world would be in great danger of being exposed, and likely to be attacked. The Wicca movement within the Muggle-World was a prove of muggle-borns being too careless. Voldemort was smart enough to realize that he couldn't realistically either eradicate all muggles, or deny muggle-borns and halfbloods entry into Magical society. And with the old system that Voldemort no doubt intends to restore, subjugation, Kings, lords, and vassals, order and power could be maintained within the magical community. Of course there was flaws in the system, but so does every other system.

On the other hand, if Dumbledore was placed in power, he would do the exact opposite. His view, was the view of the idealist, as opposed to Voldemort's shrewd paranoia like view. He would do his best to truly bring democracy, though he would cause these changes to be gradual and subtle, as that was the way that he operated. After all that he had lived through, a decade or so would probably only feel like a year. If either truly takes charge, instead of letting an incompetent Ministry run things as had last time, they would likely be a threat to him directly, and the Dark Nations. Dumbledore would want to bring the Dark creatures in to conform, something that most clans vehemently opposed, and Dumbledore would in time, be forced to use force against these clans. Voldemort, he would try to subjugate or at least appear to subjugate the Dark Nations as he would need to appear strong. Many leaders and their people would be far too proud to bow to anyone other than themselves, and the clash of egos would only lead to blood shed. So this conflict was the time to study them in case they do go to war, and weaken all sides so that if he chose to, Shade would be able to kick Magical Britain while it was down, and they would simply fall before his feet.

When they got out some had lost their meals in the pensive, never seen so much gore before, but most were at least somewhat shaken. There was now a new Dark Wizard, or so it appeared, and he or she was powerful enough to take Dumbledore as well as Voldemort in battle. Dumbledore gave them a few minutes to let it all sink in before clearing his throat to gather their attention. He looked to Harry, and Harry pretended like he didn't notice. After another minute, Dumbledore finally spoke up.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear your opinion first," he requested.

"And why might I offer help to the likes of you?" Shade countered. This made everyone else blink. What did he mean by that?

"What would you like in return for your advice?" Dumbledore finally asked tiredly after a few minutes of self confliction. Shade gazed at him silently for a few minutes.

"A favor to be used at my discretion," he offered vaguely. Dumbledore seemed somewhat surprised, but obviously did not see any malice in intent as he offered to shake on the agreement, but Shade insisted that a blood oath was required. So they performed said oath, and Shade finally spoke his piece.

"Well, most of the Aurors and many of your Phoenix members(they were identified by their own insignia and masks) were, at best, pathetic," here many made to protest and all looked shocked and angry that some impudent child was putting them down when they were fighting and dying to defend people, including him. ", if you asked me, it looked like most of them could barely hold in their bladder much less their fear. Right now, the only thing that you really have going for you, is numbers and public support. In skills, you are at a disadvantage, but only slightly as I think that the Dark Lord is still training his recruits. The one thing that your order is desperately lacking in is coordination and leadership structures. From what I saw, everyone was trying to look to the Old man for orders, and he was too busy trying keep his ass from being fried, and all organization just fell to pieces. The Death Eaters seems to have some experienced leaders, and the Aurors are just too large of a group to expect enough experienced leaders."

"What of the dark figure? I recognized a few of the runes he used to be vampiric, can you think of anyone that was similar to it?" Dumbledore enquired. He was sharp, that Shade had to give him, but far too nosy for his own good.

"Yes I could, but that would all be pointless speculations," his tone told them to drop the subject so they did.

They took sometime to take it in, but dismissed Harry, Dumbledore himself leading Harry back to the great hall, prattling on about the greatness of lemon drops. He didn't protest, as he doubted he would have much to gain from it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What's the Order reaction going to be about Harry's critics? What will happen next? Will Rowena connect Harry's disappearance with the mysterious stranger should she find out about it? 


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Thank you to **Sarah, **I believe it was, I have to agree, my writing did suck at the beginning but I hope that it is getting better. Sorry for the longer waits, but school's starting back up soon for me so, yeah. Too tired to think of anything else to say, but hey enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Headmaster, the Potter brat was just sprouting off things that he doesn't know anything about, he was just wasting time like I had said he would," Snape sneered. He was sorely tempted to say this in front of Harry, but decided against since the last attack had ended up with him crumbling to the floor into unconsciously. Pride and arrogance was a long standing tradition amongst Slytherins, but survival instincts were Lord Slytherin's true legacy.

"I'd say the lad knew more than you could ever hope to," growled Mad-Eye. He hated two things above all, traitors, and Death Eaters. And Snape was both in a single package, for that reason, he practically hated Snape above all else, save Voldemort, and sometimes he finds himself reconsidering that.

"He had some good points," James added in a slightly shocked tone. While he knew that his son was in the Werewolf war, that didn't make it any less surprising to see his eldest son watch men be cut down and hewed to pieces without batting an eyelash. He himself did not fight the war, as he had children to raise so he had remained unemployed the first few years he came out of hiding, after all the Potters were loaded anyways. Sirius, well Sirius was an Auror at the time, but Crouch never trusted him before, and kicked him off the force during the War because he felt that Sirius was too close to Dumbledore, he could possibly sabotage the effort. Remus, Remus was for the most part untouched by the war because of the combined influence of the Black Family and that of the Potters, as well as being an honorary Uncle to the Boy Who Lived. Though he still did have to hide in the Muggle world far a while in the height of the war.

Dumbledore took this time to look around at various Order Members to see their opinion of Harry's comments. He was considering approaching Harry to join the Order, though he was still unsure of it. For one, Harry seemed to be less than fond of the Order as it is, and even less so of Dumbledore because of his manipulations. Second, if the Dark Nations were to side with Voldemort, then Harry would be liability. There were very few wizards that sided with the Dark Creatures before, but those that did were fiercely loyal to their cause. The Dark Nations themselves were often at odds with each other, but against a common outside threat, they were more than willing to ride to war under a single banner. But he needed to make sure that the Order as a whole would respect him, as the Veterans of the war that became mercenaries tended to demand much respect for their services, and that carries to most of the veterans. Those that were of the original Order of the Phoenix seems to be taking the advice into serious considerations, but most of the new Order members, which comprises of two thirds of the Order, seems to have dismissed it already as unimportant and a bunch of bullshit. They truly were the top of their generations, and was understandably somewhat arrogant. They did not like being criticized by some brat younger then they were, and they definitely didn't like their skills being dismissed so casually by said brat. Dumbledore sighed, he'd have to think more heavily upon this.

"Please people, we cannot fight in these times, if we do, then Lord Voldemort has already won. Now, as all of you now know, Hogsmeade was just recently attacked by Death Eaters, and a new coalition of Scottish Clans. While they held enough power that the ministry could never completely control them, they have been less than satisfied with the corruption. Never before, since the defeat of Scotland long ago have so many Scottish Clans joined together, the Ministry had always seen to it that someone was at odds against someone else, but with all the recent troubles, they hadn't had the resources to do so," Dumbledore explained.

"How come I've never heard anything about this?" asked a Tonks while she changed her hair from its usual pink to a neon blue. She had been missing some Order meetings while she was disguised as a student to keep a look out on the students.

"It is a well known rumor amongst the highest circles, but no one had truly thought that it would come to pass."

"How many men have they put together?" asked Moody.

"As of yet, I do not know for sure. While they have relatively few wands, they have many bands of Squibs that still live on their estates like in the days of old, those are what made up of most of the men that we saw."

"Would they help us with Voldemort?" Moody continued.

"I believe that they would be willing to form an alliance with us, but it may come at a price. But I doubt they'll approach us so I think it would be best if we send a member from an old Celtic family."

"You already have someone in mind, don't you?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"I believe that James would be the best choice as the Potters are of Celtic origins, currently powerful, and he is the head of it. Are there any objections to this course of action?" Dumbledore asked looking around.

"Albus, are you sure that it is wise for _Potter _of all people to be negotiating?" Snape asked incredulously. As much as she loved James, Minerva also nodded in agreement to Snape. James was charming and all, but he was a little on the arrogant side, and more than a little rash.

"Don't worry Severus, I'll go to keep him in line," Lily volunteered. Dumbledore looked around to see no other objections, before finalizing the plan.

"Then it's settled. James, try to gain audience to either the Macleod or the O'Rileys, and try to get an allegiance. It's very important that we do so." James nodded in understanding.

"Severus, what news did you bring us?"

"I am still not completely trusted by the Dark Lord, though at this point, I'm not sure anyone actually is anymore. The attack wasn't planned, but the Dark Lord wanted a show of force when Hogsmeade was attacked by this new power and to spread some fear. I also believe he did not expect the fighting to be so heavy as most of that were sent were recruits." Everyone sat around silently thinking on this news.

"Those were just recruits?" asked Shacklebolt. He had been one of the Aurors that were sent in, and he believed that they were in some serious troubles if the Death Eaters' recruits were so good. Snape nodded.

"That's impossible, they were too good," denied Sirius vehemently.

"I believe _I _am the resident spy, and that _I _am the one that knows the Death Eaters best. Besides, unlike a certain mangy mutt, I don't need to stick my nose up someone's as-" Snape sneered condescendingly before he was interrupted by Sirius lunging at him, Snape jumped back and drew his wand. Dumbledore froze Sirius before chiding both of them.

"This is no time for this, if you must resort to violence, please refrain from doing so until the war is over," commanded Dumbledore, starting to tire of their bickering.

"Now onto our next order of business, what of our new recruits and junior Order Members? I realize you haven't had the chance to train them while Cornelius and his aurors are here, but what of their progress for the summer?" Dumbledore inquired the people that he had assigned to this task. They were instructors at the Auror academy and a few Aurors as well. They were to train the new recruits from the graduating Hogwarts class as well as several of the upper classmen in Hogwarts currently that were to be in the Order of the Phoenix. Molly Weasley strongly protested, as did a few other mothers, but most were supportive of this move. Well…there were some others who did not support the new expansion plan. Mad-Eye Moody believed that they shouldn't be wasting so much effort on these students that are currently coming out of Hogwarts. Yes, they should make sure that they have some training, but he believed that their resources should have been placed in the younger generations, as they had more time to train these, and they would end up joining the war anyways. Better to have a few more of the first generation dying off then to have all the generations to loose more than they needed to. The younger ones would be easier to discipline, thanks to their age, even though they are teenagers, they had complete independence yet so it'd be easier to ease them into a state of war.

"To be frank Headmaster, their dueling skills in general suck save a few, their spell work is barely at grade level and that's only because we lower it to ministry level, and their teamwork is absolutely dismal," said Travis wearily. He was an instructor at the Auror Academy, a kind teacher, but firm in judgment. And these kids for the most part, were wearing on his nerves.

"They just don't have the right mindset, their to busy trying to show off to each other about how capable they are compared to someone else," added Rebecca, another Auror instructor. Mad-Eye Moody was looking on silently with a self-satisfied smirk that looked quite grotesque on his scarred face.

"Hmm, we'll continue training them, and reevaluated them after a little while. As saddened as I would be, it would be best if the events of these past days opened their eyes enough for the right attitude," Dumbledore ordered. Snape snorted something that sounded like 'when hell freezes over' but he'd deny everything if they called on it, though some of the parents of the junior members were a little angry or disappointed at the low praises and constant put downs of their children.

* * *

The Shadow Isles, the ancient lands of the Morrigan family, a group of tiny islands save the main one in the center, though it wasn't much bigger. It was devoid of human life, but filled with wild life. It is said that the Morrigan line was cursed, as through the millenniums, those that held lordship always seemed to be loners of unspoken tragedies and broken lives, but the line had spawned many powerful sorcerers and sorceresses, the most famous of which was known simply as the Morrigan. She had been considered a goddess by many, even amongst the magical community, her powers so terrible, that armies trembled at the sight of her. The Shadow Isles are heavy with the ancient magics that she evoked, and many a ritual sites were set up where she had taught many of the ancient Druids. In her castle, lies countless lost relics and artifacts of power whose uses are lost by all save a few of the most ancient and wise. Libraries filled with Lores and lost books that predated all of modern man's achievements, instructions to lost and forbidden arts like that of Great Summonings. From her the highest tower of her castle, she had even rumored to teach the elves a thing or two about divinations through the stars. She was not the first of great power to be noted in her line, but it was her that won the powers and prestige the Morrigan name now carries as the world watched one Morrigan's great power after another. However, the line never truly grew. Few ever claimed to be of its blood, and those that did, were often feared as they were revered.

It was here that Shade had made his sanctuary after claiming the heritage of heir by magic. While he had several other places, only the Shadow Isles and a flat in London did he usually stay. On one of the smaller Isles, he had placed Alea's grave, and on another, Melkor's body was placed by request of his sister. The Isles were heavily fortified as it were, but even more so since Shade had claimed it, as it was his personal headquarter. Underground mansions were placed in several of the Isles surrounding the main island which held an ancient fortress/castle. Runes and wards of all kinds were placed here to protect it, beasts that lived here already, and others that did not, guarded the Isles in case of an unlikely invasion. Rumors even had it that Shade kept hellhounds ready within the Isles, though few actually knew for sure whether it be true or not. Another thing that the Isles were recently stocked full with were some Muggle appliances and truck loads of weaponry. Guns, explosives, even an attack helicopter, all bought off the black market. One would think that he was being paranoid, but who could blame him after all he had lost? If war ever came to his land, he'd sent them right to hell without a thought.

Ahh, home sweet home. It had been a month since the attack, and things have been calming down at last. Turns out that Rowena's fears have come to fruit, but she didn't really see to care much. He had told her that he went to the bathroom to bath that day, but he could tell she was still suspicious. Oh well, she was good he'll give her that. And to add to that, he had found out that her family indeed was a powerful wizarding family. The Morganna family was said to be started by Morgaine Le Fay who had helped strike down Merlin and King Arthur, and some even say Rowena Ravenclaw came of this family, though none knows for sure, it was one of the few matriarchal lines in the Magical community. And currently, its next heiress in line, was Rowena Morganna, Shade's new little buddy. Damn, for once, his luck's not half bad. But he suppose that would be why most Purebloods would scorn her as it is, they didn't want the chance to be forced into the line and be subordinate to a woman, nor did they like the fact that some man would. The wizarding world as a whole, muggle-born communities included, has always been stiffly traditional, and old fashioned, and the Morganna family broke this by continuing their matriarchal practices. Despite this, it still holds much influence and power within both Dark, Light families, and neutral families as well. So, currently, he had to admit, despite causing some small amount of grief, this would ensure that he be the closest to having her support.

But he didn't come here just to reminisces. He had already visited Alea's grave, and now for some relaxati-

"Fiona!" Shade shouted as he saw his best friend popping right in front of him. They had planned to meet here today so that wasn't the surprise, the surprise was that she was covered in cuts and burns, and barely standing. He quickly rushed to her, scooping her up bridle style and ran her to his own bedroom where he kept most of his personal medical supplies anyways.

"Shade," she said in her normally cold voice, though a slight crack in it was apparent. Shade started to hiss parsel spells under his breath as he waved his hand over her various injuries. Parsel spells as a whole, were usually healing spells, there are almost no offensive ones that exists. An irony if nothing else, that the powerful spells of the serpent tongue are perhaps the greatest healing skills considering its serpent users' notoriety. After he had done most of what he could he quickly slit his wrist and offered it to her, which she eagerly latched on as if her life, or whatever she had, depended on it, which it probably did. Shade gently pried her from it once he felt himself slightly woozy from blood lost, and collapse in the bed with her.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, somewhat tiredly.

"I was out to get a little dinner before dropping by with what you needed when I ran into some demons that had the same idea, well, they were slightly more powerful than I had originally believed, and their numbers worked to their advantage, though they won't be seeing the next dawn," she explained with a slight demented grin at the end.

"What do you think it means, sister?" Shade asked.

"They're not ready yet, but they're getting restless." Shade sat in silence for some time thinking on the conclusion that Fiona had came to, which was the one that he had.

"I'm going to call a council with my allies tomorrow. Let your elder know and get Lanfear if you would." While Shade had a loyalty to the Dark Nations as a whole, internally, he had a only a few allies that he trusted implicitly, and can really call upon for any purposes that are outside of the greater good. Fiona nodded in agreement and was about to get up, but Shade pulled him back down and into his arms before pulling the blankets over them and mumbling as he fell asleep. Fiona could only lay more comfortably and fall asleep while grumbling about wasting a perfectly good night, but a small content smile on her face none the less.

* * *

"What news have you brought me Luscious? And I pray for your sake that you brought me something this time," hissed the serpentine man on his dark throne, his red eyes glaring down at the aristocratic man at his feet. The man started trembling ever so slightly, speaking with a slightly shaky voice, behind him, his accomplices remain silent .

"My lord, I have found nothing on who it was that attacked you at Hogsmeade-" here the man on the throne raised his arm, wand in hand, "-but my lord, I have found more news concerning these Scottish rebels." Voldemort stopped and almost reluctantly, let his arm rest once more," I have heard that James Potter is to be gaining audience with the Scotts. He is probably going to try to offer and allegiance, and I have also gained audience with them at the same time." Malfoy fell silent after this, still kneeling, heads kept down. For a whole minute, nothing in the room moved, and when he raised his head the slightest bit, he was hit with a full blast of a crucio curse. He screamed for almost half a minute before the curse was ended.

"A month you have had to bring news of this wizard, a month, and you haven't even found the slightest of clues! All of you, not one has brought any news back to me. This is my greatest inner circle? Useless! But I will be lenient today for Malfoy has done something half right for once without me telling him to. Severus! What of the old man?"

"The old fool doesn't trust me completely," here once more the man on the throne nearly snarled, "but I believe that he has no more a clue then we do, though he has some suspicions that it might be a vampire." The Dark Lord fell silent with speculation at this. This could really be a problem, he had counted on at least a good number of Vampires to join him, and the last thing he needed was a new self proclaimed Dracula for the Vampires to rally with.

"What of the new Potter brat?" he pressed. Here Snape had to consider how much to give.

"He is a fool, we are wasting our resources by sending, AHHH" Snape on his knees in a matter of seconds and kept screaming for a few minutes before the only sounds that remained was his harsh pants for breath.

"Do not question how I handle our resources. I had thought that you would've learned that by now, but now I'm not so sure…"

"Forgive me milord, but they have been doing nothing but frolicking-AHHH"

"Severus, speak no more, they are more faithful then you were,

so if you question the loyalty of my servants who proved their faith once more you will be finding yourself in more pain then a few simple pain curses."

"Go now, and remain at your task. And next time you are called, you have better bring some results, for your own sake," Voldemort hissed. He waited in thought for a few minutes, before he was disturbed by a soft knocking at the great doors of his chamber.

"Come in Nott." A man in black robes stepped in and kneeled before the Dark Lord, and kissed the hem of his robes, before kneeling in a more respectable distance.

"How far along have the recruits progressed?"

"Far enough, milord, that they'll be ready to be on their own soon."

"Good, next week is the first Hogsmeade weekend for this year since they canceled all that had come before, you will be leading an assault with the recruits to it. Keep them busy." That was all the Dark Lord said, and it was all he was going to say.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **I apologize to anyone I confused to believe that this fic was now abandoned, I just need sometime to get the rest of my life in order so I can't write as much. I'm trying to put more interaction but if anyone doesn't like it, well, this is my first story, ever!

* * *

"Please Lily, I hate myself for what I had to do but, it was necessary," he begged his wife.

"NECESSARY! THAT WAS NECESSARY! YOU JUST RUINED OUR CHILD'S LIFE, AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY! I DON'T CARE THAT ITS ALRIGHT TO OTHERS, ITS NOT ALRIGHT TO ME!" Lily cried, bursting into a fresh bout of tears that had yet to stop since they arrived home. James struggled slightly with his own shame and despair as he pulled his wife into a comforting embrace that was for his own benefit as it was his wife's. It could have been hours or minutes, it wouldn't have mattered, it wouldn't change what had been done, and it certainly wouldn't change what was to happen.

"He already hates us for leaving him, how will we explain this?" she asked shakily.

"We'll get through this, together, the family as one, Harry included," he said before staring into her eyes so she could see the conviction in his next utterance, "It'll be alright. We'll make it right." Lily stared wide eyed at him, before nodding fast, as if to convince herself of her believe in this statement. She then buried her face into his neck, still crying softly. James kept whispering his assurance, to not only convince his wife, but himself as well. It would be alright, it had to be.

* * *

Once more wandering the presently abandon halls of Hogwarts, Shade once more wondered, what was he going to do? What the hell was he doing in here anyways? Why the hell did he care? Did he care? These questions whirled around his head again and again. He's seventeen, single, rich, powerful, dead sexy if he said so himself, and walking around in a rotting castle while the apocalypse is currently possibly on the horizon. He has had several marriage proposals from various people, including the Matriarch of one of the larger Veela communities, Elven lords wishing to marry off their daughters, a number single Ladies of significant power, some widows, as well as others like random people that he had once served with during the war since he had reached his age of maturity in the eyes of the Wizarding World, he had no excuses left to hide behind. His official rank may have only been a Lord and a Captain, but his influence had far exceeded it. He had command over entire armies, and loyalty of many of them still. He was well like among the common soldiers, as well as many of regular citizen, and for this, he held far more power then many of the lords that had marched to war, especially those that had done so for gold and glory. Among the elites and ruling classes of many noblemen, Shade was considered a threat to their power, though few would openly challenge him. His position was curious to be sure, as he had much more power than most lords, ladies, and various ministers and officials, but few of their administrative responsibilities, though militarily, Shade's expectations were far higher than most others. Suddenly, he blinked out of thought just to see a small blur slam into him.

"the hell?" he asked as he looked down to see Rowena shaking her head clear, and a bunch of kids of various age from Gryffindor barreling through the hall, coming down this way. Rowena looked up and saw the brick wall that she had plowed into, had actually been the Harry that she had found to be her only true company in the past month or so. There were some that had been friendly towards her, but they didn't want to receive the same treatment she was getting, so never did so in public. The Granger girl had approached her once, acting all friendly, but it turned out that the damn mud blood was merely trying to use her to pump for information on Rowena's newest ally. Shade took one look at her and at the approaching charge, and made up his mind. He took Rowena to his side and slightly behind him as he stood straight to confront the herd of Gryffindors that slowed to a stop as they met him, one of his hand set upon the Slytherin's shoulder. Shade's eyes took on a glacial quality, its dark emerald glare narrowed into slits as he relished the fear that he could feel rolling off of them. Maybe years ago, when he hadn't had so many scars, he wouldn't have relished fear, pain, and death as he does now, but he had long lost the will to fight against it. They were the few things that offered any comfort, any pleasure at that. Of course, his early childhood with the Dursleys may have something to do with this. Being completely helpless for years that were etched into his memory, he couldn't help but find his complete control over others, their lives and their will, very addicting.

"Well well well, what's this? Great courageous, and noble Gryffindors, traveling in packs to attack a young lady half your size? My, my, a new low for even your kind eh?" Shade started with a healthy dose of scorn and mockery

Harry knew would provoke their ire, and so he drew his wand behind his back. And he wasn't disappointed, their face colored as Ron Weasley, the boy that seemed to be in charge here, stepped forth to undoubtedly let loose some steam. Shade twirled a finger a little, and he could see amusement in Rowena's eyes as Ron's carrot top hair turned to a pink and purple twist, its style standing up in a fro that had been popular back in the seventies, and a ridiculous blue fur started to grow. Various other appendages started to form on the other Gryffindors, but they were too focused keeping a sharp eye on him incase he tried a sneak attack. Fools. As Ron opened his mouth, he hurled bits of his lunch up, causing Harry and Rowena to take a step back to stay out of harms way. Ron heaved for a few more seconds and tried to speak as he but once again spewed out his guts. He turned to look at his pose only too find them in various states of humiliating growth and also puking as they tried to warn one another of what had be fallen. He looked to Harry with more hatred in his eyes as he pulled out his wand and tried to yell out a no doubt painful spell---only to make a dozen of roses pop out. Shade caught them and handed them to Rowena, bringing a slight blush.

"Why Weasel, I had no idea you leaned that way! But I'm afraid that there's no hope that anything would work out between us," Shade asked with a mocking smile on his face. The said weasel's face turned an ugly purple that looked quite hideous with his new fur and fro. He shut his eyes and looked somewhat constipated and Harry felt a breeze pass through the hall as Ron finally let out a ragged breath, obviously thinking that he'd be cared or something. When Harry didn't do anything but raise an amused eyebrow, he scowled before running away the way he had come from, his little pack following him.

"Cowards. You alright?" he asked Rowena. She nodded, her face back to its usual cold expression, but a warm affection was barely visible.

"So, what the hell was that all about?" Harry asked curiously.

"They said they wanted to teach me a lesson," she replied in an uncaringly near whisper, but with a small trace of fear. The incident concerned her, but she didn't regret him saving her life. If they would have done this to anyone in her position, she didn't want to be any part of them, and after this display, it was obvious to her that Shade as she knew him, was far more than he looked.

"Well, where you headed to?" Shade then asked after some consideration. Rowena looked up at him through shrewd eyes as if wondering if she should trust him. By the good goddess, this witch is as paranoid as hell for one so young.

"To the Great Hall for now," she answered softly.

"Then I may as well go with you, don't need the old coot to have some actual reasons to be snooping around my life. So, shall we?" he asked in a gentlemanly tone as he offered his arm. She sniffed in slight amusement and even let a small smirk form before taking his offered arm. It was slightly awkward, but they made it work since Harry wasn't exactly tall. It was somewhat comforting Shade decided, for a child to be this comfortable with him. With the lifestyle that he had been leading along with the massacre of the Gypsies caravan, he had little almost no contact with kids, it was a kind of warm genuine comfort that he rarely found. As they neared the doors to the Great Hall, he was unsure if it would be wise to go in the way they were, he really didn't need to be called a child molester, but he suppose it wouldn't really matter. As it had become custom, all conversations turned to hushed whispers as Harry enter the hall. Certain eyes watch him, calculating every move, as it had become custom. He had an idea of who they were, but it was too random to actually know for sure.

* * *

"Your making quite an impression here," teased Melinda after dinner that night. They had become more or less on first name bases even in public since she was some of the few people that he could relax somewhat with. Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey wanted to continue what they had been doing, but they had to keep up appearances, and the Wizarding World in general, Pureblood fanatics or not, strongly frowned upon sex outside of marriages. Besides, they weren't ready to make a move to separate from the main pillar in Slytherin, which was the mini Death Eaters. The wily professor was one of the few friendly company Shade had in this castle, and most male students have been more than a little jealous that he was considerably close to both the quarter veela teacher Fleur as well as their beautiful Stargazing Professor.

"What can I say?" he asked in reply as he viciously smirked and flashed his eyes amber at a third year Hufflepuff, causing said student to squeak and nearly faint as he ran off, tripping several times, "I do what I do best." Melinda hid her laughter, rather ineffectively.

"You're insane."

"Insanity, my dear, is what separates a genius from being a merely intelligent man." The Professor merely snorted at this.

"Charming young man, no doubt, but genius?"

"Charming, a genius, and much more, if you care to find out," he said in a suggestive tone, his face showing a definite hint of seduction. She smirked at this.

"I'm not sure if I care for tender meat." She replied lightly, though she was starting to entertain thoughts along those lines, however much she wanted to suppress these.

"Well, now you-"

"POTTER!" the almost roar was heard as nearly everyone turned to see what the infamous Boy-Who-Lived did this time, only to see that McGonagall was after his brother, the junior Death Eater. McGonagall was storming towards the pair with her pack of Gryffindors on her heels. Harry and Sinistra stopped to face them, though Harry noticed several students bursting into laughter when they saw Weasel, despite him being back to normal.

"Yes?" he asked coolly.

"Mr. Potter, I realize that you have suffered much growing up on the streets, thanks to your muggle care takers, but I will tell you now that maliciously attacking my students will not be tolerated."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was merely helping out a small first year being chased down that lot, and even if I did, what are you going to do about it?" he replied challengingly. He knew he had her beat. She stiffened at this challenge, glancing around before merely making a stormy exit that was eerily similar to her Slytherin counter part, Severus Snape. However, before she left she warned him coldly.

"Rest assure Mr. Potter that the Headmaster will hear about this." She stormed out with two pairs of amused eyes, though one held concern as well, following her retreat, and numerous frightened ones also watching.

"Well, that was amusing," Shade stated with a smirk.

"So, _was _that made Weasley grow blue furs?" she asked in amusement.

"Now, I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about, but if you mean humiliating Weasel and his crew, well, that's something I might have done," he said innocently, but his near sadistic grin clearly contradicting the statement, "good night milady." he ended with a slight bow, and after a moment of hesitation, a kiss on her cheek. Melinda raised an eyebrow at him, and he only answered with a smirk. It's been years since he had put any serious thoughts into dating, but it couldn't hurt to get back into practice, right? Womanizing he could already do, but the little touches before it he still needed work.

* * *

"As I have said again and again, in this time of darkness, we must stand together if we are to survive. So it is for this reason, that the Ministry has announced, a traditional Halloween Masquerade Ball to be held here at Hogwarts!" here one could here untold numbers of screams of delight, sighs, giggles, and countless groans and thumping of heads against the table," It will be an international ball that includes delegates from many magical communities, and possibly from other magical schools. All students are welcomed to attend, as are any date they wish to invite, but I must stress that you all must be on your best behavior for this. You will have your privilege to attend this ball and be confined too your quarters for the duration of the ball should you prove yourself unable to maintain a level of maturity suitable for this event. It is to be held, as I have said, on Halloween so you will have until then to prepare for this occasion. I must stress the importance of this event, many important people will be present, and we hope that it would bring the magical community closer together in the face of the coming dark times. Together, and only together can we finally vanquish the fear that plagues us, the Dark Lord Voldemort." as Dumbledore ended his speech, a solemn silence fell over the school's population, that eventually came back to life as the news of the masquerade came back to mind.

Shade was curious to know if he was required to be present, but knew that he probably should. Besides, he could have a lot of fun with this. Though he suspects they'll be more security around then they let on. Hmm, how would they react to him having a vampire on his arm all night…

* * *

"We have to tell him, soon," Lily urged James before they were to meet for debrief. James sighed.

"We will, I just want to see if Albus has any ideas for us before we do," he replied. He didn't like it, but he had known the possibility of it before. They heard several pops to see Sirius and Remus with their other significant halves, and exchanged greetings, before walking into the meeting room. And in true Marauder fashion, they were five minutes late.

"Finally saw fit to join the rest of us common focus eh Potter?" Snape quipped venomously. Dumbledore gave him a reproachful look.

"Mr. Potter, how was your negotiation?" Dumbledore asked. No point in skipping around the subject now.

"We got the alliance," the faces of everyone in the room was instantly filled with relieve, save Snape's. Though that could be because he would have to endure the Dark Lord's rage once he learns of the alliance. "But," he took a shaky breath," but they wanted that promise you made and something else to guarantee it." Here Dumbledore leaned forward slightly in anticipation. "they want the hand in marriage of a son of the Potter lines, and I promised Harry, because Chris is too young and Eddie, well we all know why he can't." The reaction wasn't exactly too shocking, arranged marriages were still often practiced amongst the older families, though some were a little surprised as the Potter lines have not had arranged marriages in the past few generations, save a handful. "Its worst, he's to marry into the Redfrey lines." Here, the few that knew what it meant winced in sympathy. The Redfreys were an ancient line, extremely Feminists, but produced brutally powerful sorceresses, and very few wizards. Some say that the Valkyries really been a bastard line of this family, and it was a daughter of this line that came the infamous Saxon queen that had nearly defeated the Romans in ancient Britain. "They want to announce it at the Ball."

Dumbledore sighed softly, surprising many that he was showing this much emotion, instead of his usual grave old face or twinkling smile. He didn't know much of Harry's past, but Dumbeldore knew enough that when the shit hit's the fan, it will not be pretty at all. He can only hope that Harry has enough restraint to keep from out right killing one of his favorite couples, James and Lily, and if he can't, to at least spare his students. In all his interactions and observations, Dumbledore knew that if nothing else, Harry was extremely independent, and liked it that way, and while that in itself isn't really bad or anything but it is when you pair that with his other definitive trait. And one other trait, is his raging temper that's already put several of his Order members admitted into St. Mungos, and another few scarred for life. Not to mention, if he links the Order to this little problem, the chances of actually convincing him to join it will be next none at all. The old headmaster has already approached a few of the venerable members, such as Mad-Eye Moody, with his idea of recruiting Harry. Most that he approached, he knew already had favorable opinion of Harry, and they all agree that Harry would be a very valuable asset to the Order, with his connections that had to exist to some level in the lower levels of society, like the Dark Creatures. Not to mention his combat skills.

"We…we still haven't told him yet, but we don't really know how to," admitted James. It was a cry for help this admission.

"Well, I believe it would be best if you do so before the Ball, and hopefully in private," Dumbledore advised. "I personally do not know if any method would be better than another, but I believe it would wisest to leave him be after you have, let him have his space."

"Now then, since we're on the subject, has anyone found anything more about young Harry?" Most people shook their heads, but Tonks spoke up a bit.

"Well, he's getting pretty close to Professor Sinistra, so maybe she could help us, and he's also getting closer to my dearest aunts. I don't know why, but he doesn't seem to like me much, as a student anyways," Tonks stated, somewhat bitterly at the last part, she had grown somewhat fond of the young man. Despite how rude and bitter he was, there was just something about him that drew people in.

"The bloody wench decided that staring at her precious stars were far more important than helping out in the real world," sneered Snape with venom that's usually saved for Potter. Years ago, and even now, a younger Snape had been quite taken with a certain outcast Slytherin that'd later become the a professor of Astronomy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, she grew to hate his guts, and her rejection, was quite publicly humiliating, as well as painful to his manhood pride. Of course, even Sirius didn't have the gall to take a crack about that. Dumbledore let it slide, though she wouldn't have let anyone else get away with such a thing.

"I do believe if we explain our reasoning, she may be more inclined to help though, we'll see how that works out. Nothing else?"

"Potter has been attacking my students, and we cannot allow him to continue! He does so again and again because he believe that we will do nothing and can do nothing to stop him. You have to do something Albus," ranted McGonagall. Lily narrowed her eyes and resolved to lecture him about it. She's been missing for fifteen years of his life, and she'd be damned if she didn't give him guidance now that she's finally found him.

"What would you have me do Minerva? Assign detention? Take points off? He is not a student, the only other action a can think of is to file a legal case against him, and we can all imagine what Cornelius will use that for," Dumbledore said in a somewhat hopeless tone that clearly stated the matter was close. Dumbledore hated to admit it, but he really didn't have any power over him, a position he was quite unused to since boyhood. With that, they moved on to the next subject. One major threat's been averted to an invaluable ally, lets see if they can make it two.

"Remus, what of your mission?" Remus has been making contact with Werewolves mainly, but vampires as well, trying to see if an alliance can't be forged. Remus unfortunately hit some dead ends.

"I'm afraid that it's not going so well. I've been thrown out of nearly every bar, hell, I'm surprised that I got out of half of those alive, once they realize who I am." "Wait, what do you mean, Moony?" Here Dumbledore let gave an inward sigh. He knew what Remus was talking about. Remus let out a slow breath.

"It seems like a lot of werewolves think that I am a traitor because I didn't help them in the war, and instead, stayed with the wizarding World. I mean, the few friends I had before, most of them won't even talk to me anymore." It was unnerving to Remus, that for all the changes he had fought for to aid Werewolves, for better equality, now most of them seemed to hate him, several attacking him on sight, screaming curses and obscenities. Sirius blinked still unsure of why exactly they did that, though he had a vague suspicion, after all hadn't Remus been the one trying to help them? Sirius's wife voiced her confusion.

"But why? There was nothing you could do and I'm sure plenty others didn't join the fight."

"What we must realize, is that there were a few werewolves that remained with the Ministry, like Remus, when war broke out, these werewolves were seen as selling out others to protect themselves. Unlike in America, most Werewolves in Britain are affiliated with a certain pack or some sort of a organization, and loyalty is highly valued. So the fact that Mr. Lupin was allowed to and chose to remain with Wizards, he was seen as a traitor though he had no affiliations." Dumbledore explained. There were other reasons that most don't realize, which was the extent of the genocide committed against Werewolves and other Dark Creatures, as Fudge had censored that to the best of his abilities, which was actually quite good. Most knew that something bad probably happened, but few even guessed the full extent of it.

"In other words the rabid animal of your little pack won't be any use to us at all," Snape spat out with a nasty smirk on his face. Finally a victory against the Gryffindor Marauders! Arielle was about to open her mouth no doubt drawing blood, since she knew that her husband wouldn't do anything drastic enough, but was cut off.

"Anyways," Lily interrupted cheerfully. At least somethings never change, even if she did disapprove of their arguments, on some levels, she found them amusing.

"Right, now what of the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked.

* * *

"So, you going to be at the ball?" Rowena asked Shade.

"Hmph, yeah, I got a great idea, for this. What about you?" Shade answered with a scheming smirk, relishing the moment that everyone realize that a vampire is waltzing around in Hogwarts.

"Yes, mother will be there and I'm expected to accompany them. The Masquerade part is suppose to be over pretty much half way through the night so that serious business can be done. A lot of important official won't even show up in a costume," she explained, surprising Shade slightly as Rowena had never been too forthcoming about information, and talking was a rare thing, even amongst a friend's company.

"You bringing any strapping young men with you?" Shade asked teasingly. Rowena raised an eyebrow.

"none, but what horrific mockery of a woman are you going to bring?" Shade mocked growled at her, but his smirk was back in place.

"Oh, the most hideous kind," played Shade, as he thought about the erotic beauty that Fiona was. ,"Not just that, a blood sucker to the boot!" he continued. Rowena let out a look of disbelieve, followed by a soft giggle. But was cut off and her expression slammed shut all of a sudden. Shade looked up to see what had disturbed his little friend. Malfoy.

"Frolicking with little girls Potter, that's a low that even your brother hasn't reached!" he said in mock surprise.

"Ferret boy! If you wanted to buy your mother's 'services' again, you needn't speak in riddles or skirt around the subject, for after tasting her myself, I could understand if your impatient," Shade returned the mockery. Malfoy flushed and would have retaliated, likely with curses, but unexpectedly controlled himself. Breathing in and out a few times, before looking straight into those frozen emerald eyes.

"With whom do you really stand with?" Malfoy asked. It was obvious now that Dumbledore, or at least most of Dumbledore's council, did not place much trust in Harry, for whatever reason. Then with the added rumor of him secretly working for Voldemort, Malfoy decided to consider carefully before treading any further.

"Right now? I stand with the fair Lady Rowena Morgana, heiress of her line," Harry answered humorously.

"Don't play with me, Potter," Draco hissed back angrily. Harry didn't reply, instead nodded farewell to Rowena, and walked past Malfoy but as he was passing, he hissed.

"Who I stand with is of no concern. Just know that I serve no one, not your half blood master, not the old fool of a headmaster, nor who every you claimed to serve today. Keep out of affairs that does not concern you or you might find yourself on the wrong end of my blade."

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend, the prime revenue of Hogsmeade, where students come to blow off whatever cash their given or possess. Most of its shops are specialized and little hobby shops. As the famed Boy Who Lived posed for yet another photo on this trip at the Three Broom Sticks, a sudden green curse flew into the window and killed the camera man instantly. 'Oh Shit' was Eddies only thought that passed through his mind as he stared at the now dead body in fascination. A second curse that blew a cabinet to pieces, raining glasses and liquor that it once held, awakened everyone from their stupor and prompted screams. As a black robed figure with white mask blasted the door open, Eddie prepared himself to fight for his life. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Ok, I'm writing this just after I read all my loyal audiences' reviews, something I usually don't do, mostly because I'm too lazy. There are a few things I feel should be addressed. Most of you will by now have noticed that Shade or Harry rarely interacts, at all. There is a good reason for this, its because you can almost think of my Harry as a Post-Voldemort Harry in some of the darker stories, because in truth, its basically the same thing. The difference is, its against all wizards that he fought, and those that he raised and trained him, were extremely prejudiced. While he is intelligent enough to form his own opinion, Shade has decided that to an extent, Wizards are short sighted, and that's what makes them dangerous. Its not that he believes wizards are inferior, but that they tend to mettle in things they know nothing of, and as a result, cause catastrophic consequences that are quite negative. Not to mention his personal vendetta for what they did to Alea( I'm considering going back to change how she died). For that reason, he cares very little for the wizarding world, except it still has too much power for him to completely ignore. Wizarding World is not at all weak if my portrayal has been ineffective to show that, then my apologies. Combined, the groups of magical creatures could probably overwhelm them, but the communities of magical creatures have their own problems. As I have stressed, most of the Dark Creatures have rather large egos, and for that reason, they easily offend one another, so are always at war with one another. But back to the subject at hand. Harry doesn't interact with too many people because he has lost most of his close friends. His childhood friends are mostly slaughtered. Old mentors have also gone to the great beyond. He looks around him and see most of his friends lying around him dead. He cant be the somewhat cheerful and outgoing person that many stories have him be here. He's really more the loner type merely because he has no one else, and he's had to rely on himself for the most part that opening up to a new person is near impossible. As someone pointed out, it seems like Harry's a mix of neutral and evil in his alignment, such as pointlessly kill people in Hogsmeade. It is not so much that he has any alignment that he tries to fulfill, but just that he simply doesn't care about morals anymore. Good and evil just no longer has meaning for him anymore. He's just dead idealistically, so upholds no real doctrine, save self servitude, whatever actions he may need to take for that, even if some of them may seem noble and selfless.

**Oh, and I am currently making the final decisions for pairings, hopefully, you'd all tell me what you want for it, though I may throw a fling in or two before that. I am still trying to get in more dialogue and more interaction, but we'll see.

* * *

**

If Shade had known the charges that he had sworn to keep alive was currently fighting for their lives, Shade might have gone to make sure their still alive. A pity indeed that he's a little busy currently fending for his own hide, and in the process, trying to slow the coming of the apocalypse.

Camelot, a legendary city whose tales are as widely known as its secrets are mysterious. It was a land of great learning, of great scholars, where socerery was a common art. It was said to be protected by wards put up by the legendary Lady of the Lake, supposedly the last goddess that had set foot upon the living realm, impenetrable, and its location forever shrouded in secrecy to all but its keepers. Yet, like all empires, it too fell in the end, sending a magical shockwave around the world as the city fell to ruins. No one survived, and still to this day, knows of how it fell. Though many of the wards fell with the city, many of them remained, these wards has hidden the ruins from everything, living or dead. Obviously, until now, as a series of reports came in to notifying Shade's informants that some hidden ruins have just appeared where Camelot had been locked in. Like a bat out of hell, Shade rushed to the ancient site that promised to be filled with tomes of great power and even the fabled Excalibur, the real magical Excalibur that was said to grant invulnerability and immortality, being the greatest known, who knows what else one might find in this long lost land? Even the ruins itself were sure to promise discoveries, if for nothing else other then to know what had caused Camelot to fall. But that was not the only reason Shade was rushing to the site. The only scouts that returned from the site, only lived long enough to report demons at the site, before falling dead.

When he arrived, Shade got there just in time to join the heavy melee in and around the ruins. Cheers rang out as the few allies of Shade's see one of his signature tendrils of darkness slice three powerful demons to ribbons. It was days like these that he wished he had remembered to start dressing in full battle gears again, then he would have a bit larger of an arsenal, but time was of an essence now. Every second lost is another gained for the demons, though by the looks of it, there was an entire army that had been rampaging around as Shade began flashing his sword left and right. The only explanation that came to mind as to why the large force instead of a small extraction team to take whatever they were looking for, was that the last time a demon had came to the living realm and returned as well, was in a great battle against the armies of King Arthur of Camelot in days of old when Camelot was a city of the greatest of powers. No doubt the demons had believed it to still be thriving and had hoped a surprise attack would over take what was once the greatest center of sorcery.

With a war cry, Shade led the small band that had gathered to him charging into a new battalion of Demons on the prowl. These were but petty demons of different breeds, with little power but relatively high physical capabilities, some with horns and others have odd numbers of eyeballs. Cannon fodders. A column of black fire consumed them before the small company engaged them, clearing their way to get to through towards more deadly foes. A ten foot tall giant of ice struck out at Shade as the others scattered to engage in other, and a massive fireball rose up to meet it, and a banishing charm following, sending the now boiling water back at its source. The creature reared up and roared in pain, slowly melting. As the sent of blood and death reached him, Shade's eyes turned amber feline like slits. It was a legacy of his power, this…this beast within him, it had once been almost two separate beings within him, the raging bloodthirsty primal beast that only cared for survival and to satisfy his needs, and the intellectual human part that cared for some morals and complicated ideas such as loyalty and love. The two sides had more or less fused together, forging a deadly creature that contradicted its own existence. He cared for few yet loved his loved ones so passionately, is loyal to himself only but would still lay down his life for his comrades, he is both good natured to drink with, but at the same time a loner often times.

He growled and turned to another demon that approached him from behind, ripping its heart right out. Just as he had done this, he drew his sword and sliced up to catch yet another demon coming at him from above, before side stepping the now lifeless body that landed where he had been. For a moment, the battle ground fell to a silence save the cracks of ember caused by the burning buildings that littered the ancient city. Suddenly, Shade whipped out his staff to deflect a powerful burst of magic heading towards them, which turned the remains of what must have been a massive tower into rubbles. As Shade turned to see what had launched this awesome attack, only one thought ran through his mind, 'Ohhh Hell,'. A Balrog, massive creatures of shadows and fire with incredible power, strength, and endurance, lumbered along the massive road towards the slowly growing company with hordes after hordes of orcs marching behind it…

* * *

"Well well well, if it isn't the Brat Who Won't Die, my master will reward me richly when I bring you back to him. A pity that the Dark Lord has forbidden that we kill you just yet, it would have made for excellent sport seeing how your brother had costed me a wife, perhaps he shall allow me to keep you as a pet in payment," hissed Rudolphus Lestrange, as his companions rushed in and pointed their wands at the crowd, most of whom screamed and shrieked as they fell to the grounds like they were commanded.

Eddie wasn't paying attention to what the Death Eater had been saying. He was still too shock staring at the blank look of surprise on the face of his old friend Dean Thomas. He had seen Cedric die, yes. But that was really different. He had known Cedric, yes, but he hadn't really known him known hi, he was just a competitor that he got to know. Death had touched him, if barely that time, but for the most part, he had been obliterated of the memory itself, a procedure that the Healers at St. Mungos had followed at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's insistence, as well as that of Dumbledore's. He knew that Cedric died, that much he had been told, but most of the events of that night had been recorded in a pensive, and then promptly deleted from his mind. He had been briefed on what had happened, but it was far too removed for him to feel the way he was now, as he saw the now dead friend that had lived, learned, and ate besides him for six years. He felt bile rising in the back of his mouth but kept it in. His mind, though still more or less numb and blank, was slowly grasping at least part of the situation. He had no idea what the Death Eater meant by the first part, but he knew of the second.

"Now come quietly and we won't-" "STUPEFY!" Eddie's spell fired off at the same time he felt his gripping fear click with something and three of the Death Eaters' robes caught on fire out of nowhere, and panic seem to take the crowd that was being held at the Three Broom Sticks. Wizards and witches rushed towards the exit, initially stunning the Death Eaters with their sheer numbers rushing through, but the Dark Lord had seen to it that at the very least, each of group would have an experienced Death Eater either in command, with the exception of a rare few. Rudolphus shot a curse into the beam above the main door, causing it to collapse and kill the few that were beneath it. The main entrance now blocked by a lit flaming pile of rubbles, most people within the establishment felt the panic rise in them, snow stampeding towards the back of the store, or the upper floor where they hoped to find some miraculous escape route or merely barricade themselves in the rented rooms upstairs. Idiots.

Madam Rosemary began herding some of the patrons towards a secret exit that she had had built from the last war, while an Order Member and several of the infamous D.A. joined Eddie in combating the Death Eaters. The D.A. had prospered right under Umbridge's ugly nose, under the leadership of Eddie Potter and several others. There was no D.A. member who had failed their DADA O.W.L., in that field, they were some of the brightest and most experienced. But compared to fully trained wizards and witches using illegal dark curses, who makes up their lack of experience with complete and utter ruthlessness, they fared just as well as how they should have, like a bunch of school boys facing off against Death Eaters, only even standing because they outnumbered the Death Eaters so ridiculously. But unfortunately, or some might consider, fortunately, most did not realize this in the chaos of battle, the Death Eaters too busy avoiding their own and the numerous poorly aimed shots taken by the students and the odd patron that stood their ground in a small area, the patrons and D.A. hiding behind overturned tables and fallen chairs to protect themselves from the Unforgivable. The D.A.'s that had the time to form complex thoughts believed that they were doing fairly well, but even in their arrogance, they felt a huge wave of relief as the wall was blasted down by mainly Aurors and the few Order Members, though no one knew if those were just Order members or merely civilians joining the fight. Eddie could not help but smile widely in relieve when he saw his dad step besides him, but felt disappointed when he felt a portkey shoved into his hand and activated…

* * *

A massive whip of fire slashed into the ancient building and much of it came flying becoming a flying burning wreckage falling about, some killing the beings that were scattered around it. Shade closed hisfist as if grasping something, and the burning debris slowed before he thrusted his fist towards the giant demon, the wreckage obeyed his command and launched itself at the massive balrog, though some whistled past it to crush many of the orcs that stood behind the Balrog, cheering it on. The massive creature staggered slightly at the blow before lashing out at Shade, making him wish yet again, that it was night, so that his powers could be used to their fullest extent, but still, he had to make do with what he could. He jumped an inhuman distance to dodge the giant sword that shot up a massive wave of dust, though he wished he could have apparated, that being far easier, but far too much collapsed wards soaked the area of unstable magic that could easily get him kill if he tried anything like apparating. He glared hard at the giant creature, panting slightly. They had been fighting this thing for awhile, how long, he didn't know, but he knew it was too long, and cost too much until reinforcement arrived, he barked for the others to forget the Balrog, he would take care of it himself, and to break through the orc lines. He then commanded one of the fastest runners to see if any help's arrived.

Took out his ceremonial dagger in one hand, held his staff on the other, slashing the two wrists before gripping the staff with both hands, letting the blood flow down the staff as he chanted in demonic and ancient druidic. The very sound of it sent shivers down the spines of all those present though most did not know of its meaning or purpose, its so inherently evil and unholy. Summonings were something he forced himself to learn, though Drayor preferred not using them, he did so anyways at times and the art was something he had somewhat of an obsession with. It was something that grew necessary when he fought in massive battles as it was both deadly but less likely to cause friendly casualties that some of the more destructive spells might have caused. In his mind, he quickly guided many lines of magic to trace a complex rune, all in perfect timing, and released the magic that he had built up to fill into the rune. It glowed a bright crimson light, perspiration rolling down his face and Shade drew in a ragged breath as he reaffirmed his hold on the massive amounts of magic. The wounds on his wrists resealed itself as Shade slowly lifted his staff over his head, spun it around thrice, before bringing back down and back. Suddenly, he thrusted the staff through the rune and shouted out the final line of the unholy chant.

The massive rune expanded into a dark red spiraling circle that was almost portal like now below the Balrog, and four burning chains of unearthly proportions lashed out of it and wrapped around the limbs of the fiery demon. The Balrog screamed in pain struggling for several minutes as all those battling stopped to observe the pain that was being done to the massive beast. Finally, the creature fell to its knees. For several moments there was only silence. Then, slowly, first a tired chuckle, before soon it was a deep slightly demonic laughter. All eyes turned to the source, to find a cloaked figure leaning heavily on a staff, almost malevolent amber eyes revealed themselves, the Balrog brought both its weapons down on the orcs and few demons that had just joined the fight and instantly destroyed most of several hordes. The Balrog then proceeded to let loose a great column of fire from its mouth towards the back, where dark creatures had yet to reach, and the few that did get caught, immediately raised a shield, but most disintegrated immediately. Shade stopped laughing as soon as the Balrog started attacking the opposing force, shutting his eyes and panting heavily, his teeth gritted, this was one of the problems and risks of the spell he performed, a somewhat standard one to bound a demon, though most would have used at least several mages for it. It bounded the will of the demon to that of the caster, meaning that the demon could possess the caster should its will dominate that of its casters. He had to fight the Balrog's will to control it, or be destroyed by it.

More demons were joining the fight as the Orcs proved to be useless against the beast, and only magic affecting it all. The Dark Creatures regrouped and watched as they did so. The Balrog was currently unstoppable, perhaps delayed for a while, by now Shade had nearly tamed its will, but he could only keep it chained for so long before the magic fueling it, his magic, ran out.

His fears were unfound as several lances of magic flashed into the Balrog, a cold feeling seeping through even Shade's formidable mental shielding, as they stuck and killed the Balrog. It was an impressive feat, one that had been only heard of in legends and myths. He couldn't help but look around in confusion at the source, finding something that finally caught his eyes. There were four demons, surrounded by at least two scores of what he recognized as fairly powerful demons that lay dead, looks of pain and terror on their faces. The four demons that remained standing and was staring back at him in fascination, though one was more or less a murderous glare themselves were different then other demons. Three of them that stared looked almost like female humans, only oddity of them were the claws of their hands and the blood red eyes that covered what should have been white and the usually pigmented part was a strange gold. They were semi attractive, but a leash connected to the collar around their neck, the holder was the last demon. This was a creature that as Shade stared into, found himself fighting a desperate urge to shiver. It looked like a cross between a gargoyle's head, with the body of a deformed hulk, with claws and two pairs of wings. It was a creature of a dark blood red, with black stripes here and there that made it seem more predatorily, and was one of the few that were dressed in formal armor of breastplate with intricate runes decorating it and leggings. A flowing cape that didn't quite covered his shoulders, with what looked like a burning broken cross as an emblem, a sign of his affiliation. There are many things that the mortal world does not understand about the Hells and Heavens, but certain things they have found through various means. It is believed that there are many hells just as there are probably many dimensions of the world, and possibly several planes of heaven. The Hells are mysterious as to what delves in all of them, but a few, for example Dante's Hell, is said to hold the souls of the evil ones, but most hells are believed to be ruled by several Demon Lords and Demon Kings that hold great powers and have many servants that are under their command, and enjoy the benefits of their masters' power. The most of the few that do not ruled nor do they fall are killed and the few that aren't are forced to hide, for they are powerful enough to escape the ruling of the most powerful classes but only enough to do just that. Those that could put casually wear emblems and crests were always very high up if not on top of the hierarchy. This could be what he was looking for, and was obviously what the messenger that he had killed was going to disturb his master about.

By the looks of exhaustion his three 'pets' were showing in their postures, Shade assumed that it was with sacrificial spells that killed the beast, the dead corpses lying around them being what remained of the sacrifices. He matched the glare of hatred and disgust as he signaled for his followers to fall back into the ruins, their strength wasn't great enough to do anything but get themselves killed fighting. But as he returned the glare he was receiving, from his now high up vantage point, he saw a figure run out of a great holy temple perhaps one of legends in the distance, the figure seemed to be running urgently as it ran towards the Demon Lord hysterically joyful by its posture, but he showed no sign of seeing it. Shade jumped down the upturned ruin that he stood on, falling into its shadow and melting into it in an instance reappearing out of a shadow that was now forming since the sun had finally neared fallen, cutting down the running figure with a single motion as he ran as part of the shadow, coming into the temple several seconds after he should have landed. He didn't risk looking back to see if the Demon Lord was following, he knew it would soon enough, instead slipped through the giant entrance that was guarded by a pack of hellhounds, demonic cousins of the bloodhounds, far more deadly, and always magical. He slipped through slaying a hound or two here and there with only a minor burn to show for that injury, though he had suffered several against the Balrog who he had to weaken considerably before he could rein it. In side the temple, he could see one of the greatest statues he had ever seen, the figure shown was a beautiful woman, representing Ophelia, the patron goddess of magic itself. The temple built in Camelot was probably one of the greatest tribute to her ever built, but her temple wasn't as close to the center as the other temple, it was one built in honor of the new man-God that would sweep the ancient world in the muggle world, and as the last king of Camelot as was most of the Pendragon family was mostly squibs, Christianity was embraced in the last days of Camelot after Merlin had come and left to wander once more, a reason there are those who speculate its fall is due to, as they fell out of favor of the Goddess Ophelia, their wisdom in magic was quickly obscured by histories many chapters.

Inside the temple, besides the statue, he noticed many demons fighting amongst each other over weapons, armors, jewelries and other trinkets. Fighting was coming out of all over but he noticed that all avoided being near the statue, and stayed in the shadows, killing as many demons as he could without stopping, and ran to the pathway he could see that lie behind the statue. The path seemed to spiral downward endlessly with untold numbers of holy protection runes, but Shade stopped about two thirds down and faced a wall. He took one knee down and said a prayer of darkness. Seems appeared before falling through and Shade walked through as it shut closed after him. He looked around the chamber he had arrived at he couldn't help but let his eyes widen and his jaw drop open. The Final Tomb of Arthur Pendragon, the blessed child of Ophelia, and keeper of the Excalibur, and protector of the fabled Avalon. Shade quickly disabled the formidable wards, runes and spells that guarded the chamber, and summoned all the chests and took them into his pockets after they were shrunk. He then approached the coffin of the tomb. He waved a hand absent mindedly to lit the circle of candles that surrounded the coffin, and placed his hand on the cold smooth surface he reverently removed the cover to greet the remains of the greatest king of wizards. He looked…peaceful, serenely so. Shade took a moment to just look at him, then at the holy revered sword that he held. Gently, he pried the sword out of the corpse surprisingly firm grip. He could feel the power radiating off the sword. He turned and whispered a prayer for the king, before replacing the cover. He turned to the exit, to find it melting, and the Demon Lord that he had seen earlier with his three slaves step in, with surprisingly, no other guards.

"FOOLISH MORTAL, RELINQUISH YOUR HOLD UPON THAT ACURSED SWORD AND I MIGHT SPARE YOU A PAINFUL DEATH!" growled the Demon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry folks, I'm stopping here or you won't be seeing the chapter till next week. I'm still trying to get use to four A.P. courses, an AICE course, plus Pre-Calculus, so update is still going to be a bit slow, but I swear to you all, by all the holy goddess's name, that I will not abandon this fic until its finished. Thanks for all your support! Almost 30 reviews! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Well ladies and gentlemen, here it is! Its taken some pestering, with me having a bit of a cold, but I'm still getting through somehow. I think I should be back on track soon, but after some pestoring by a certain reader, I decided to get the chapter out as soon as I could. Here you go. But I have to ask, why do you all want Harry to get together with an 11 year old? I mean is it some sort of uniform pedophile instinct?(it's a joke, please don't take it offensively) But seriously why? Another thing, for the person that had wanted to know, Rowena is NOT the reincarnate of Alea.

* * *

**

A searing pain ran through Iris's ribs as she felt her ribs starting to bend at her mother's fierce hug. Lily was desperately latching on to her children while sobbing hysterically. She had had to deal with her son being the Boy-Who-Lived and his little adventures, yet she still felt the same fear as the first time. The battle had been over a few hours ago, and the Potters had been too busy helping out the Order to do more than check up on the kids a little until now.

"Mu-um! You're breaking my ribs," she whined though she hid desperately in her mother's embrace. She had been well trained yes, had mock duels and learned many new spells over the summer, but that itself was nothing compare to a true battle of war.

"My babies! Oh My Babies! Thank goodness you're hiccup you're alright," Lily cried hysterically as she continued to bundle her children. Chris and Iris were barely better now that the adrenline rushed them but Eddie calmed down relatively quickly.

"What happened dad?" he asked. James's face turned grim.

"Well son, you shouldn't be worried about this," James tried to reason with him.

"That's crap uncle Prongs, we're going to be in this anyways soon, so we might as well hear what really happened from you, instead of having to dig around for it," declared Isabelle. Sirius sighed, and all the adults in the room grew somber at the grave thought that their kids were being pulled into this more than they already are. Katherine Black gave her daughter a reprimanding look but a bit of her concerns as a mother seeped through still. James finally relented, after looking around, he said in a low voice,

"Albus is calling a meeting at you-know-where tonight and he wants you guys to be there, I'm not sure why yet, but I think he wants you to do something for him. Most likely calm the students down." Chris, Isabelle or Bella, Hermione, Daniel and Angelina felt good that at least they would get to do something, but the boys couldn't help but feel resentful that they won't be seeing any action. They had only been at the first half of the battle, but they felt that they had done well enough holding their own, hadn't they proved themselves yet? They've helped fight Voldemort himself several times already!

* * *

Shade gripped the sacred sword tightly. The power the this demon was giving off in floods was hard to grasp one's mind on. In his current condition, there was no way that he stood a chance against it. Absentmindedly, he almost wondered if he had any chance of escaping, but the hum of power that he could feel shimmering beneath the Excalibur reminded him that he had a duty to live, and told him he still had leverage. The Demon Lord growled as Shade stood mind racing for a solution, obviously getting impatient. Shade suddenly felt a strong force pound into his mind, a force that his mental shielding only barely held, he scrambled to recover, reinforce his mind so that the now constant pounding could not penetrate as he called on his own rage and hatred to strengthen the darkness against the Demon's assault.

"Sorry milord, but I believe that I've out worn my welcome. Now I'm afraid that I must bid thee farewell," he said bowing mockingly despite the strain he was feeling. He only had one shot at this and he might die as a result anyways, but it was a pretty good shot. The Demon Lord growled slightly in rage as he unleashed a massive blast of Diabolical destruction magic that could have leveled several blocks. He channeled as much of the special magic that he had been granted as a faithful follower of darkness, and as a the rightful lord of the Void into the Excalibur as he unsheathed it in one motion, a twisted light of pure black and white flew out in the general direction of his foe, as he forced a portal of nothingness past the warding existed in the tomb. As he entered the portal to his personal room, he felt the pain that he had been trying to ignore, but failed to after unleashing the Excalibur. The clash of his now inherent darkness and the purity of holy light that was infused in the blade was currently a hell lot more painful than Shade had thought hell would be. He clutched an amulet that he usually wore feeling it warm a little, before passing out, still clutching the sword that entire races have fought and die for…

* * *

"What the hell happened to Shade damn it!" screamed Lanfear to everyone around her as she held one of the survivors of the battle by his neck, fighting the urge to rip a rib out. Fiona, the more reserved of the two, stepped up and forced her arm down, letting the poor man fall to the floor, back peddling on all four with a look of sheer terror on his face. Those that had been under the command of the Blackguards couldn't help but pity him. He was one of the new recruits, just out of the academy, even most experienced soldier pissed their pants in the face of any of their wraths.

"Well?" Fiona hissed in a deadly whisper. Her eyes narrowed it briefly flashed red. Everyone save Lanfear and Fiona got on their knees, but no one spoke. When a growl was emitted. The two had also joined the fight for the newly rediscovered Camelot, but they fought on a different front, reeking utter devastation on the rear ranks of the demons. They had been called back a little after seeing a massive blast far off into the city. So far, they knew that Shade had led the fight against a Balrog and a massive horde of Orcs.

Finally, a poor unfortunate soul was finally shoved forward by his fellow comrades.

"mi-mi-milady, umm…I….well….we…," he stuttered, face staring down at the floor beneath him rather than a dignify eye to eye contact. Lanfear snarled with rage at the man's stalling, causing him to flinch rather violently.

"Milady, what Arilee meant to say was that Lord Morrigan had commanded a retreat but had not followed when we were confronted with a very powerful demon. I had been close enough to see him jump down one of the ruins," reported one of the braver soldiers, though she was still visibly shaking. Her comrades had to commend her for her courage or stupidity, which one they weren't sure, but they were thankful none the less.

"And..?" Lanfear gritted out of her teeth with her eyes in slits glaring around. Where the hell was Shade then? The whole room remained silent. A deep growl rumbled from the feared dark Elf as she moved to grab the warrior that had answered her, before she froze in motion, a look of shcok ran through her face as well as Fiona's. They didn't even share a look before Lanfear caused a small portal that she slipped in and closed right behind her. Fiona dismissed them with barely a motion before following suit.

* * *

"Headmaster, the minister has insisted that he has a very delicate situation that needs your immediate attention," reported the ministry aid. Dumbledore thought about it quickly. On one hand, he had to see to the assurance of the Order, but Minerva could do that and besides, it was unlike Fudge to ask for his help, so it must have been serious. Or that it was a disaster that Fudge was about to cook up, so it'd be better if Dumbledore was there to do some damage control anyway.

"Very well, Minerva, Severus, please see to the students," he said smiling pleasantly, though the two staff could see the hidden message behind the twinkling eyes. Dumbledore stood up and gestured the ministry aid to lead.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Croaker!" demanded Minister Fudge. He had been called to a special emergency that was to take precedence even over the multiple attacks by Death Eaters by the Head of the Department of Mystery. When he arrived, he found that all the heads of all the departments were also there.

"Fudge, shut up, and listen," Croaker said quietly. Fudge might have been the Minister of magic, but Croaker never really cared. Croaker had personally led the Department of Mystery through Grindlewald, the first rise of Voldemort, and the Werewolf Wars. He had consolidated personal loyalty of nearly everyone in his department, to sack him, Fudge would likely loose any experienced personnel in that Department, something he was in desperate need of right now. Besides that, the public and media has always held Croaker in high esteem, Fudge was already on thin ice for the series of blunders the Ministry's has had, the latest being Voldemort's rise.

"Now, sometime during the attack, our sensors detected a massive wave of magic being released, all our sensors have to be realigned. I believe the source, is the Stone Hinge." As he declared this, even the most bureaucratic of the heads were shocked. It was a well known mystery as to what the Stone Hinge was used for. No one knew what it did, but many speculations exists, few recent studies have been made since the muggle rise in interest.

"Does it have anything to do with You-Know-Who?" demanded Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"We don't know yet, none of my teams have reported, and I sent them several hours ago. But whatever happened, it's something big, that kind of magical activity is enough to be summoning a small army of demons!" Fudge took a few moments to digest this. Either way, this was serious, and as much as he hate it, he knew that he needed Dumbledore. But if nothing he was good at nothing else, it was damage control.

"Weatherby! Go get Dumbledore, tell him we need him here now! I want every Auror and Hit Wizard we can spare guarding the areas surrounding the Stone Hinge. Weasley, see your in charge of the muggle situation there, so I'm putting a division of Obliviators under your command for now!" What the hell is going on right now?

* * *

The first thing Shade felt, was a terrible, terrible pain that made him hiss. He heard movements but felt the familiar presence of Lanfear so relaxed as he eased his eyes open. An almost lazy smile that looked quite straange on his face appeared, before turning to a burning scowl as he remember what had happened. He made to get up but Lanfear forced him back down.

"What-" he was cut off when she stuffed a vial into his mouth, nearly making him choke on it. He finished that and opened his mouth to ask again only to have her thrust another potion at him. He glared at it and then her for a moment before downing the whole thing in a single swig.

"Now then-" Just then, Fiona came into the room. Shade felt anxiety that he didn't even realize release as he saw that Fiona was still alright. He was confident in her skill no doubt, but after what he had seen, he wasn't he believed that he had a right to be a bit worried, though admittedly, he hadn't really seen its capabilities. His eyes asked the question on his lips and Fiona complied.

"Around 200 dead as far as we know, and around 50 injured. We encountered some wizards at the site." Shade raised an eyebrow, and Fiona's smiled darkly, "I saw to it that none of them left alive." Shade returned her smile now. "We weren't didn't have the strength to force a victory, but we were holding our own for long enough, raided a few armories, they had some pretty interesting things in there. But a retreat was called when the demons drew back. Something is causing them pain, their regrouping right now. We've got two hidden outposts that are still in the city. I had to go back to fortify them and get the debriefing since I knew that you would want to know when you had awaken." Shade sat silently thinking for a while.

"This is it isn't it? It's war again." The two women did not answer, but they all knew the answer. The death of their closest friends still weighed heavily in their hearts, even Fiona whose emotions were colder, and had little affection for almost anyone. This was to be the war of all wars. Then Fiona's gaze fell to the intricately runed sword that they had found him clutching.

"What's this?" asked Lanfear. Shade ran a hand over the sheath with almost reverence.

"Have you secured your share of loot?" he asked ignoring her question for the time. They both nodded. It had grown accustom for them all to keep their most prized valuables in their own rooms on the Shadow Isles. It was the one place they all trusted no treachery would come to.

"This dear friends," he chuckled a bit, "this, is the Excalibur." His smile was now splitting his face as he exposed the blade and saw his reflection. Fiona looked slightly shocked for a moment, but Lanfear looked as if she expected it. Not too surprising since she was around when Camelot was still standing. He held the sword out for the two to examine, and Fiona was the first to hesitantly take into her hand. By the small gasp that was emitted by a Vampire, Shade knew that she had felt the incredible power beneath it. Her eyes were for once orbs that looked almost normal, as she swung experimentally. Lanfear then took the sword, she too couldn't help but feel slightly awed by the sacred sword.

"Amazing is it not?" Shade asked softly as Lanfear laid the sword on Shade's bed with delicacy.

"But it is just between the three of us, no one, and I mean, no one else can know about this. This could be exactly what we need to win the war!" Lanfear said in a rushed whisper. The three stared in awe of the possibility that the blade held.

"Yes, no one can know about us having it. But I think we'll need to taint the blade, I used it to force past the wards that protected King Arthur's tomb, and that caused a good bit of the injuries you guys probably found on me," Shade explained.

"That could be dangerous, any mistake on magic like these could get us all killed, and destroy the sword itself," warned Fiona. They shared a look, and that was all it took, they would risk it. But not yet. They would be cautious about it.

For almost ten minutes, the three sat in Shade's bedroom gazing on the sword, the power that it held was like nothing they had felt, especially being pure light, compare to the darkness that they were used to. Then Shade remembered something and snapped his fingers.

"I saw a banner! We got to find which demons it belongs to, hopefully there'll be a weakness to exploit."

* * *

"Where is the Headmaster?" asked Mad-Eye Moody. Currently, the hall was in a very somber mood. He had been retired but he still had friends in the upper ranks, and knew the myriad of casualties that had been suffered. Looking around with his magical eye, he could tell that the Order itself had lost a considerable number in the string of battles that had been fought. The Order needed to reevaluate its ranks, its goals, and its strategies. Various members also looked around expectantly as the meeting room fell quiet.

"Albus has been called away for important Ministry business," McGonagall reported. She however, looked at the entrance for a moment, seeming like she wished that he would walk in.

"However, he should be returning soon-" she was interrupted by a loud crash followed by, "OWW!" "Get off me!" "Damn it!" All heads turned to the entrance as all the chosen kids walked into the hall looking extremely sheepish, followed by their embarrassed parents.

"Sorry we're late, what have we missed?" they asked eagerly. Alabaster growled roughly, causing the kids to flinch. They did not need this right now.

"What the fuck are they doing here Potter, Black, Lupin! We don't have time to be playing with your kids damn it!" He had never approved of the way these kids were being involved. They weren't trained, and Dumbledore would not allow for stricter or more extreme measures. They didn't do what they were told and were always insubordinate. A little independence and initiative were good traits, but they were too rash, and so it would only do more damage then good.

"Albus feels that they should be here," James answered defensively.

"Well, if you asked me-" "No one asked you Snivellus," sneered Sirius.

"They ask me far more often then they ask for your opinion, so maybe that says something about their faith in you, that everyone values my words over yours," Severus sneered back with far more venom and menace. The two schoolboy rivals glared at each other with unabated hatred. Sirius for what Snape had represented, a Death Eater like those that destroyed the most of the only parts of his families he claimed, and the purebloods that had beat and tormented him in his childhood at home. Snape for what Sirius represented, the two face goody-goody Gryffindors that had destroyed nearly any chance of him having friends, yet another prejudice pureblood, and all the torment he and his friends had served him.

"Heh hem, sorry for being late, but it seems that a major situation is currently playing out in the ministry and Cornelius had hoped that I would shed some light to a currently investigated discovery," interrupted Dumbledore, looking uncharacteristically rushed.

"What do you mean?"

"What's happened?"

"Did You-Know-Who try to break into the Department of Mysteries again?"

"Was it about the attack on-"

"Why are the kids here?"

Several loud bangs later, order was restored to the Order's meeting.

"Now then…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't know what to say here, too brain dead, got work tomorrow, Night all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **Well well well, now no need to get offended. Sorry if the pedophile joke did offend anyone, its just the way I talk. You could ask any of my close friends, my jokes are usually pretty vicious. But I will consider Harry/Rowena, it's something I had originally thought about when I made her, but I'm still not sure. Fiona and Lanfear are going to start playing a major role from this chapter on, and eventually the Potter family and Dumbledore will be more in-depth as well. So far, I've really more or less been trying to focus on Harry, as this is one of the extremely A.U. where Harry already has had something like epic battle of the ages against an all powerful foe, suffered, and what have you, and yet the story starts after it, so I'm back peddling to lay out his character and history while keeping the story in a forward motion. I didn't want to have to go through day by day of his growing up, end up bored of the fic, before abandoning it long before it reached anywhere near the story's climax. And I can't help but feel extremely pleased that everyone likes my story so much! But the story is likely to be heading towards darker days for Shade, the Dark Nations won't all be willing to unite against the coming threat of a demon army, and the ministry now has one hell of a fight on their hands, now being pressed by yet another force. And I got to give whoever pointed out that I had given Dumbledore and the Order the crystals, Voldemort the amulets some credit, it's really to give greater power to all sides, while keeping the battlefield even. Pairing are still undecided really, though the choices are pretty narrow now. Harry/Lily is unlikely to happen, but there is still a few possible routes that can move towards that direction. And anyone familiar with the Diablo world might find something familiar sounding…

* * *

"I think I've found it," Fiona stated but staring at the tome in her hands with disbelief. Shade didn't like the thought of that. Fiona was one of the most emotionally stable person Shade personally knew, and she rarely let her mask slip so far, though a little more often amongst friends.

"…Tyrael, the fallen archangel…holy fucking shit, this is not good, but its it," all three now stared at the picture in the book It was a portrait of a defeated man, what once was a beautiful face now scarred and screamed of unrelenting torment and self hatred, besides him the crest that Shade had seen.

"It is said that in the third age, the three Prime Evils, Mephisto the Lord of Hatred, Diablo Lord of Terror, and Baal, Lord of Destruction, were banished to the mortal planes after being overthrown by the lesser evils for a time. During the time of their exile, the three brothers began to plot a nefarious plot and was joined by the angel Izual. Here they perceived a tragic catastrophe that would end in a way that even they could not have perceived. The Three brothers began to plague the mortal world, and their demonic armies marched forth to nearly all corners of the realms. But with the help of the Archangel Tyrael, who had been advised by Izual to use Soul Stones, meant to hold souls, champions amongst the mortals were able to imprison the three great demons."

"Hmm, I've never noticed this book before," Fiona stated somewhat intrigued. The three, with the now fallen friends, had spent countless hours scouring thorugh the Morrigan Library.

"For a time peace was restored, but a prophecy was proclaimed, foretelling of a time when the Three Prime Evils would once more roam the lands. This came to pass at last, but even as waves after waves of heroes rose to challenge to onslaught of hell, the true purpose of their foe came to light. By then it had been to late. The three Prime Evils had hoped to use their soul stones in order to corrupt the World Stones, a chamber of crystals that powered the barriers between worlds, so that the barrier between Hell and earth would disappear, and the mortal plane would fall prey to Hell for eternity. They were slain before the plot could be realized, though it is not known what had happened to them. , but it was too late. The only choice Tyrael saw was to destroy the World Stones rather than allow Baal's corruption to doom the mortal world."

"…the World Stones? That'd be before even Drayor's time…" Lanfear said in awe. A book that survived from that far in time was very rare indeed.

"No one had known what would happen as a result, but the effect was instant and devastating. The backlash of the destruction combined with the sudden burst of magic that rushed to enclose the space that the barrier had been destroyed a portion of heaven and hell, but also permanently scarred many from using magic permanently. Portals of differing dimensions opened and it took many years to close them all and many wars were wage for this cause as well. Twisted by the guilt of causing the death of countless brethrens, and further shamed by the hatred many of others shown towards him, he fell from the heavens on his own free will, but landed in the fires of hell. There, he was tormented and enslaved, his already overwhelming self-hatred ultimately defeated him. Now he is said to be the most deadly of servants in all the Hells, for he holds the secret knowledge of the Divine power and had not been stripped of it as he had not been banished from the Heavens…"

The three sat in silence as they digested the implications that the tome had given.

"So, are we up against the Three Prime Evils or just whoever had taken their place?" Fiona asked. None of them knew the answer.

"I'm sure we'll find out before too long," Shade said. The realization that a new war of probably mythical proportions was about to start brought a new wave of thoughts to the three close friends.

They were interrupted as a black phoenix flew and landed on Shade's shoulder. Shade conjured a rat and took the note attached. His eyes flew threw the words of the note, before shooting up immediately. The other two's gaze met before rising with him. He knew them well enough not to need their questions.

"A council to deal with the Demons have been called. We're being summoned," and with that they each proceeded to their separate rooms to prepare for the council.

* * *

Lily Potter, Arielle Lupin, and Katherine Black had already had enough to worry about, there sons and daughters being prime targets of You-Know-Who and being attacked by Death Eaters left and right, hated by the ministry for their fame, and now, now Dumbledore was saying that Demons, DEMONS! Might start trying to kill them too. Lily couldn't help but clutch her three children present tightly and start sobbing. The whole hall was silent save Lily's sobbing.

The Order was in shock. They had been informed, in the briefest sense, of why the 'Chosen Ones' need to be trained, but never imagined that it'd amounted to a full scale invasion of demons, lost cities, entire squadrons of Aurors and Unspeakables gruesomely murdered. This was starting to get out of hand. But none of them would back out. They would defend their world, against Lord Voldemort and Demon Armies. It mattered not, they'd still die to defend. Determination shined anew on several faces that had finally came out of shock.

"So what are we going to do?" Ablaster asked first. He had had known the old headmaster since his own time in Hogwarts, to the rise and fall of Grindlewald, and through the first rise of the Dark Lord, he was pretty used to the old coots surprises. Even if this one wasn't planned. The entire Order, or what was left of it, leaned in anticipation. Albus sighed and rubbed his face with one hand in an uncharacteristic show of weariness and frustration. In truth, he wasn't sure what they should do now. Riddle, he had taught and watched him grow. This was a whole different ball game though.

"That is open to suggestion at this time," he stated finally. A rush of voices burst out. Some demanded that they force the ministry to go to open war against the Demons first. Others wanted to ignore the demon threat, hopefully they would weaken the Dark Lord enough, and once Voldemort was defeated, they could focus their efforts against the Demons. There were those who believed that they should leave it be, and wait for a more opportune time to strike. A few hesitantly suggested that they offered the Dark Lord an alliance until the Demons were destroyed, but were quickly shot down. Finally a flash of light stopped everyone.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sirius. James followed up Sirius by giving his two cent.

"Maybe we should finally push to get the Minister out, and put someone in the Order in. This way, we'll have more resources to deal with both problems, while eliminating a third one, Fudge." Most of the Order now talked amongst themselves about this plan. The few that remained silent though were thinking deeply on this matter. It would be a risky move, and if they failed, could doom the ministry and put a Death Eater as the Minister of Magic. Yet on the other hand, they do have plenty of support, especially now that they have the alliance of the Scottish Clans, the balance of power can now be shifted to the Order. The risk was high, but so was possible profit. Most now looked at Dumbledore to see if they should take the gamble.

"I believe that now is the right time. With what will be seen as Cornelius recent failure to hold back Voldemort's advances and his lack of preparation that has built on since July, it would not take much to push Fudge out once and for all. But who would lead the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked, turning to look at Arthur Weasley and some of those that worked in the Ministry.

"Well, there's really only a few candidates that could run for the office. Nott Sr. and Parkinson are the only ones we know is in You-Know-Who's camp for sure that can run for office. There are a few well known sympathizers that could theoretically run, but probably won't. Bones, Croaker and Diggory are, according to a few friends of mine, planning to run for Minister of Magic as soon as possible, they're all tired of Fudge's corruption and hopes to clean up the ministry even if they have to do it themselves. From the Order, well, James or Sirius could run,… or maybe you Albus," Arthur reported.

"what about yourself?" asked Molly slightly worried that something had happened to her husband's job again.

"Well-I can't-" "-nonsense Weasley, you have a pretty high standing in the public opinion booths," said one of the Order's contacts in the Daily Prophet.

"Yes, but most of the departments don't hold me in as high of regards, and so, I wouldn't get much support there where we need it. Especially since a lot of pureblood influences still holds, and with my well known hobbies…"

"If Madam Bones got in, she'd probably be willing to work with us. Mister Diggory though, might cause some trouble, as he is still bitter about his son's unfortuane demise. He would no doubt try to destroy young Edward. Croaker, unfortunately, and I have had some…differences of opinions that have yet to be resolved, and while he is a brilliant and good man, he would no doubt take a drastic step that need not be taken." the unspoken message was that Croaker might moved to the measures that resembled Crouch's at the height of his power. Dumbledore hated to do it but this would be the best option.

"I believe that it would be best to support either Bones or Diggory," he said. It was not that he doubted Arthur's abilities, but the public as a whole, no matter how high they thought of him for being one of the few department heads that were preparing for the Dark Lord's return, still saw him as a henpecked husband, and not a particularly strong leader as a result. The Order muttered amongst themselves, but ultimately they'd agree to the old coot anyway.

* * *

"IMBCILES! NEXT TIME, I EXPECT RESULTS FROM MY FAITHFUL SERVANTS! NOT USELESS EXCUSES! CRUCIO!" raged the Dark Lord, fire in his eyes. While he could feel the immense power that the Amulet had given him, and see the drastic improvements in his most prized Death Eaters, he had hoped to run into the old man and finish him once and for all by now. Unfortunately, he hadn't had the chance in the last two attacks. One was stopped by the mysterious Wizard or creature, or whatever he was, interrupting him and dragging out the battle. The other, well, Dumbledore just fought at all the other fronts, unknowingly missing the Dark Lord again and again.

If that were not enough, his spies in the Ministry had just brought news of the appearance of a lost city, and hordes of Demons to the boot. Not to mention, he had missed what opportunity that lies in both circumstances already, or maybe not the latter's advantage. But still, this was a threat to his vision of the future. While he would not have mudbloods and muggle filth be tainting the Wizarding World, he could no more allow Demons to rule in such a world over what was left.

Still, how did this come about? If a new Dark Lord had been responsible, his informants should have foreseen it before he or she could summon a demon army powerful enough that the Ministry was barely holding it back, for now. Or was this just the mistake of some upstart who had unknowingly unleashed hell onto earth? The latter was what was more likely, and something he couldn't help but hope for. But none the less, this wasn't exactly a great thing either. He's ranks had been exhausted in the recent multiple assaults, so he needed to be cautious right now. He had achieved his objective and taken Azkaban, wrecked a good bit of Diagon Alley's economy, and struck several of the more prominent communities of the Light side. Unfortunately, Lucious had failed to secure his alliance with the Scottish clans, while giving that to the Old coot. Now he finds out that Malfoy's son has, for several months now, been deep within the Order's camp. Why the idiot hadn't been trying to get his son back by now, the Dark Lord could only guess. It was truly a pity that he had to put witless goons in his inner circle for no other reason than Lucious being as spineless as he is, not to mention filthy rich to the boot. Speaking of which, the Malfoy funds had been coming short for a while, Lucious claimed he was working on a special project for his master, but the Dark Lord could feel something suspicious about this. Still, the Malfoys had their uses.

But Lord Voldemort could not help but feel slightly frustrated that one of his most faithful was still missing. Bellatrix Lestrange was a leader and a duelist that he had come to depend on as one of his most prized assets. She had served him well, and earned her place at his side, and the position had carried with it a heavy responsibility. And unfortunately, Voldemort was having a hard time finding someone to fill in now that she's missing. Nonetheless, he couldn't stop now. He had another situation to deal with now. Still, he could spare an hour or so entertaining himself with the worthless screams of a few new recruits, or maybe a certain traitor…

* * *

"Still no news on Harry?" Melinda asked with a slightly shaky voice. They had not heard from him since the day of the attack, and that was some three days ago. He was one of the few friends she had made, as in the house of Slytherin, most did not have many true friends.

"I'm sorry Professor Sinistra, I've asked anyone we can spare to look for him, but nothing's turned up yet," Dumbledore replied with a sympathetic voice. Lily Potter had been hounding him about that as well. It had been three days since the attack, and no word yet. Several theories had risen, the most popular were either that he had been kidnapped during one of the attacks, or the other, was that he had ran off to join the Dark Lord. Needless to say, neither were too pleasant.

"All that we can do is hope fo-" the Headmaster stopped talking as he saw Harry enter the Great Hall, bending down to greet Rowena for a few minutes before looking around at the staff table, obviously looking for someone. The hall gradually fell silent as students noticed him, before bursting into a chatter of loud whispers. Glares and looks of suspicion, and curiosity, as well as a few concerned looks, were shot at him. When he noticed Sinistra, he seemed to have finally found what he was looking for and started towards her after squeezing Rowena's shoulder in a sign of affection. It was more than he had given his own flesh and blood parents at any rate.

Melinda couldn't help herself as she threw herself at him, behind her came a blond veela vixen who held a bit more reserve but had also been a little close to the young man, until she too couldn't resist the opportunity. Harry felt slightly dazed as he felt the impact of two flying objects against his unsuspecting body. It did not help that he had to fight off the veela charm Fleur gave off that was trying to sift through his mental defenses. It was becoming somewhat a spectacle but Harry didn't really care about that.

"Err- Did someone die or something?" he asked uncertainly as he noticed the tears in Melinda's eyes. She growled, drew back, and knocked him in the head hard enough for him to stagger slightly. He winced instantly and rubbed his head with his arm as Fleur got of and giggled slightly at his misfortune, though concern still lingered, though well concealed. The two women were about to scold the younger man for his insensitivity and stupidity, when he cut them off.

"Why don't we take this to a more private setting?" Harry asked with a semi-amused and semi fearful smile. The rage of a woman, Shade had learned from experience, was always painful and possibly humiliating when in public. The two women didn't need to look to know that it was already becoming a live soap opera for the students, as well as the staff probably, in the Great Hall, and quickly dragged him out.

As soon as they had slammed the door shut in the abandon class room they had arrived in, Fleur's natural veela instincts took over.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she shouted half in English half in French. While he wasn't what one might say her best friend or anything, but being a quarter veela didn't really earn anyone too many friends. On top of that, she had been born into line of lower middle class French Nobility that had once seen better days. Being raised in an environment of aristocrats, while having an unnatural affect to charm all potential male heirs made it hard to have any friends at all. While in Beauxbatons she had gained a few precious friends, she had yet to meet a male who was truly interested in her at all without any reason to her charm. And so, she held a good bit of concern over him. Coming to England, she had hoped to gain a fresh start. Her initial success in her relationship with Bill Weasley and her friendship with Auror Tonks and others during her time at the Order's HQ had risen her hopes to heights that she had not had since her early childhood. But the disappointment had been crushing when the night after Bill proposed, he finally realized that he had never truly been in love with her.

Now while Harry didn't visit her each and everyday, he did come by regularly, and was friendly, or at least as friendly as he gets, to her when the were together, nodded at her at the very least without eyes glazing over or a slightly jealous look. It was nice and refreshing really, something that had brightened her days a bit.

"What did I do?" Harry asked completely confused. He could have just went through her thoughts, but that was too much a waste of efforts really.

"Do you realize that you have been missing for the past three days?" Melinda asked in a soft and dangerous voice.

"Well…this hasn't exactly been the first time you guys havent seen me for that long, I've been gone for an entire week before," Shade stated, his mind racing to try and figure out why they were angry that he had been gone for the past three days. Truth be told, he really would have preferred to have been here dealing with adolescent wizards and witches for the past few days rather than placate and treat a council of some of the most powerful, and or arrogant leaders of various nations, clans, and even a few covens.

"Well, there was never a major attack while you were missing," she retorted, though the argument sounded weak even to her own ears. Her cheeks flushed red as she realized the truth in his statement. However, she sure as hell wasn't going to admit defeat, Slytherin Pride and all. Before she could open her mouth, Fleur cut her off and staved off an argument that would not doubt last for at least a few days.

"We thought that you had been kidnapped or killed by You-Know-Who Harry, and we were worried," she explained. He accepted the explanation and seemed as if wanting to give them a hug, but retracted and wished them good night, while looking preoccupied with his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My schedule should free up a bit in two, three weeks, so please be patient. 


End file.
